Amber
by Sedgie
Summary: S2 Après la mort de Cora - Alors que Regina s'enfonce dans un profond chagrin suite à la mort de sa mère et à l'éloignement de son fils, une visite impromptue pourrait la sortir de sa dépression. Mais le voudra-t-elle vraiment ?
1. Désespoir

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec une 'nouvelle' fic ... Pas si nouvelle puisqu'elle a été écrite y'a quelques mois déjà. Le style est donc un chouya différent de ce que vous avez pu lire dernièrement de moi, notamment "Confidante's Diary"**

**Elle comporte 20 chapitres et se situe durant la S2, après la mort de Cora. Elle ne prend compte aucunement compte des faits après ni de la S3 en cours !**

**Note : Cette fic s'inspire du contexte de "_A Queen and her Lady_" (si vous connaissez)**

**Ce début de fic n'est pas des plus gais, mais je vous promets que ça va aller mieux bientôt ;) **

**Bien entendu, les reviews sont chaudement appréciés, n'hésitez pas !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Désespoir**

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Assise au bord de son lit, les volets tirés, le silence régnant, Regina était seule. Elle aurait pu en prendre l'habitude maintenant : depuis que le sort fut brisé, Henry avait déserté sa maison, la laissant seule et désemparée.

Seule sa mère était venue dans ses murs … Seulement maintenant, elle était partie définitivement. La magie ne pouvait ramener les morts, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends il y a bien longtemps, et même si l'idée de ramener sa mère l'avait frôlé, elle savait que c'était impossible.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà … Il lui semblait que c'était une éternité. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa demeure depuis, préférant la pénombre qu'offraient ses volets clos que la lumière de la ville et les regards insistants et méprisants de ses habitants. Oui, il était bien mieux ainsi de se terrer chez soi que de se confronter aux autres.

La mort de sa mère lui apparaissait comme une véritable trahison, une de plus, de la part de Snow, mais alors que cela aurait pu la replonger dans uns spirale infernale de vengeance et de colère, elle préféra se laisser aller à la fatigue et la lassitude.

Puis l'éloignement d'Henry eut fini de l'achever. Son départ définitif et sans retour possible de son fils vers la famille qui incarnait tout ce qu'elle arborait, tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battu et avait invoqué ce sort qui avait bousculé la vie de chacun.

Henry était parti et ne reviendrait certainement jamais de son plein gré. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait retrouvé sa mère biologique, il avait son père biologique, des grands-parents, parfois dont les liens étaient surprenants, il avait une famille stable, une maison, une ville, une nouvelle vie à laquelle il semblait s'acclimater plus facilement et sans remord.

Elle n'était plus rien : ni une mère, ni une fille, ni une mairesse, ni même une reine. Oui, ici, elle n'était plus rien. Et personne ne se soucierait d'elle, quoiqu'il lui arrive.

Pour preuve, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors. A vrai dire, depuis qu'elle avait rendu un dernier hommage à sa mère dans le caveau familial. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Rumple, elle était encore ivre de douleur et de colère mais une fois revenue chez elle, le silence et la solitude l'enveloppant, elle avait baissé les bras : A quoi bon essayer puisque toutes les tentatives n'avaient fait que repousser l'inévitable ? N'avaient fait qu'éloigner son fils ? N'avaient fait que l'exclure un peu plus ?

Elle avait perdu, et la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire était de se rendre. Serait-elle condamnée ? Tuée ou emprisonnée ? Henry prêterait-il un quelconque intérêt à son sort ou serait-il celui qui ferait tomber le couperet de la guillotine ?

C'est parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question qu'elle n'était pas encore allée chez les Charming pour se rendre. Non, elle avait préféré s'exiler chez elle, ne pas imposer sa présence aux habitants. Elle ne se nourrissait que des mets qu'elle cuisinait avec des ingrédients qu'elle faisait apparaitre par magie.

Car sa « bonne » résolution de ne plus utiliser sa magie ne tenait que pour montrer à Henry qu'elle était capable de changer, mais à présent qu'il n'essayait même plus de la sauver, quel intérêt ?

Alors, il lui suffisait qu'invoquer quelques sorts basiques pour faire apparaitre de la nourriture et de manger à sa faim, même si elle était de moins en moins avenante pour manger.

A vrai dire, une lente dégradation de son état s'était fait sentir : au début, elle arpentait les pièces de sa maison, tel un lion en cage, puis elle bouda les pièces superflus pour ne se contenter que des 3 essentielles : la salle de bain, la cuisine et sa chambre. Et finalement, depuis 2 jours, elle boudait même sa cuisine et son four, préférant manger dans son lit de la nourriture qu'elle aurait, en temps normal, proscrit à son fils. Mais peu importait maintenant ….

Et aujourd'hui encore ne dérogeait pas à la règle : vêtue de son pyjama en satin gris anthracite, elle lisait un livre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de lire.

Et alors qu'elle s'imaginait entamer une énième journée dans sa chambre, un son qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps résonna dans sa tête. Elle mit quelque secondes avait de comprendre que c'était la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle se redressa et se rua presque un peu trop vite à l'entrée. En passant devant un large miroir, elle vit son reflet pitoyable et d'un coup de poignet habile, sa silhouette changea pour entrer dans un ensemble pantalon et chemise en satin noire. En une fraction de seconde, elle s'imagina Henry derrière la porte demandant de ses nouvelles, voulant parler avec elle …

Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, son espoir s'envola quand elle aperçut Emma. La jolie blonde remarqua que le sourire de Regina s'était estompé aussi vite que la porte s'était ouverte.

« Regina. »

« Miss Swan. » lança-t-elle d'un ton neutre et monotone

« Je … Je viens parce que … Enfin je … »

« Miss Swan, ne n'ais pas que ça à faire ! » argua la jolie brune

« Ah bon ? »

Piquée au vif, elle s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand Emma plaqua violemment sa main dessus « Stop ok, désolée. Je suis venue chercher quelques fringues pour Henry. »

« Des … fringues … » esquissa Regina, rebutée par tant de mauvaises manières de la part d'une femme sensée être une princesse mais qui avait autant de classe que les ogres les plus barbares.

« Ouais, des vêtements quoi. Henry … Il n'a plus grand-chose à se mettre alors … »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer « Et bien sur, il n'a pas pu venir lui-même parce que ? »

« Parce que … Parce qu'il avait des devoirs ! » lança trop rapidement Emma pour être crédible

Mais Regina n'en eut que faire. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris était que son fils refusait de la voir ou de lui parler. Qu'il ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de venir jusqu'à chez elle qui était, il y a encore quelques semaines, aussi sa maison.

Sans un mot de plus, elle ouvrit la porte, signe qu'Emma était la bienvenue à l'intérieur. Cette dernière entra et fut frappée par la pénombre des pièces : volets clos ou rideaux tirés, lumières éteintes …

« Miss Swan ? »

« Hm ? » dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées

« Vous savez où se trouve sa chambre. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant tant de nonchalance de la part de la jeune femme qui avait su montrer, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une ardeur et une grandeur sans égale.

« Euh … Quoi ? »

« Sa chambre miss Swan, vous savez où elle se trouve n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou… Oui. »

« Bien. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'engouffra dans sa cuisine, laissant Emma seule dans le hall. La jeune femme, dépourvue, n'eut d'autre choix que de monter seule jusqu'à la chambre de son fils. Bien évidemment, elle savait où s'était, elle savait à quoi cela ressemblait et pourtant, en ouvrant la porte, elle fut submergée par un sentiment de remord : la pièce était intacte : le lit était fait, les jouets semblaient attendre leur propriétaire, quelques livres d'école trônaient sur son bureau. En baladant son regard sur les divers étagères, elle ne pu détacher un sourire attendri : des figurines de dragons, des livres de sciences… Puis un objet qui attira son regard : une photo celle d'Henry et Regina, tout sourire, semblant montrer un temps de plénitude, de douceur et d'amour. Quelque chose que Regina n'avait plus montrée depuis un moment et qu'Henry avait voulu chercher ailleurs, auprès de sa mère biologique.

Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains et esquissa un sourire en voyant Henry et sa petite bouille inondée de bonheur tandis que Regina offrait un visage plus serein, plus agréable.

Puis elle le reposa avant de parcourir la pièce du regard : il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté ici, même si une fine pellicule de poussière prouvait que personne n'était entré ici depuis un moment.

Elle se secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers l'armoire et d'en sortir quelques vêtements, dessous, vestes et chaussures. Puis elle quitta la pièce non sans un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte. Toujours dans un silence morbide, elle redescendit jusqu'au hall où Regina l'attendait.

« Bien, je crois que j'ai tout. » Regina ouvrit la porte, sans un mot et Emma sortit et alors qu'elle se retourna « Regina, est-ce que … » la porte lui claqua au nez sans cérémonie « Ok … ». Elle resta interdite quelques secondes, n'imaginant certainement pas se faire mettre à la porte de la sorte. Elle s'avança pour toquer mais se ravisa, préférant retourner à sa voiture.

Regina resta quelques secondes la main sur la porte avant de secouer la tête et de repartir dans sa chambre. La visite inopinée d'Emma avait ravivé le douloureux état dans lequel elle se trouvait : seule et sans personne. Tandis que les Charming étaient ensemble, en famille, célébrant certainement leur victoire.

Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs que sa maison n'ait pas été envahie par les habitants en furie ou encore les Charming brandissant leur foi et leurs bons arguments pour l'enfermer ou même la bannir.

Car elle avait pensé à la fuite oui. Fuir Storybrooke, ses habitants et tout ce que la ville lui inspirait à présent, mais elle n'en était pas capable, pas encore. Malgré la déception, elle ressentait encore un infime lien avec Henry. Il ne voulait plus la voir certes, mais il n'avait pas non plus lancé une vendetta contre elle. Plusieurs fois même, il l'avait défendu, lui évitant la mort.

Elle se disait que, peut-être, un mince espoir subsistait, même si ces dernières semaines elle et sa mère avaient répandu la peur et la terreur dans la ville, essayant de tuer Snow ou Emma plus de fois qu'il était humainement possible de le faire.

Avec le recul, elle savait que sa mère avait profité d'elle, de sa vulnérabilité qu'elle avait toujours eue avec elle, ou encore de ses sentiments envers Henry. Mais elle venait aussi de perdre la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait. Et la voir, ces dernières minutes, avec ce sourire et son regard remplit d'amour envers elle, comme jamais elle ne lui avait adressé de toute sa vie.

C'est cela qu'elle regrettait. Elle aurait certainement voulu ne pas voir cela pour ne pas regretter son geste qui fut fatal à sa mère. Sa mère et son cœur … La voir pour la première fois la regarder comme la chose la plus belle au monde … La voir comme sa fille pour la seule et unique fois.

Mais cela lui avait été arraché par la faute de Snow, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Regina était fatiguée de se battre, fatiguée de vouloir une vengeance qu'il ne lui apportera plus rien parce qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de personne. Son fils même se détournait d'elle.

* * *

Et les jours passèrent, elle ne comptait plus. D'ailleurs, elle avait perdu la notion du temps depuis un moment. Allant et venant telle une âme en peine dans sa propre maison, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, se laissant aller tant moralement que physiquement : elle ne s'habillait pratiquement plus, ses cheveux n'étaient guère qu'un champ de bataille évoquant des nuits agitées et peu réparatrices, une légère perte de poids et des cernes sombres se dessinant sous ses yeux prouvaient qu'elle ne mangeait plus que pour se maintenir en vie.

Ses jours étaient monotones et sans intérêt. Sortir ? Pourquoi faire ? Les gens la fuiraient, changeraient de trottoir, la suspecteraient d'un quelconque plan pour rendre leur vie infernale, ils appelleraient les Charming à l'aide et ces derniers débarqueraient sur leurs grands chevaux afin de vaincre le Mal.

Seulement le Mal était déjà vaincu … Ils avaient gagné, aujourd'hui, elle était juste assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte. Et pour se rendre compte aussi qu'ils avaient toujours gagné en fin de compte. Oui, depuis le début, ils gagnaient et elle, elle n'était née que pour perdre : perdre son amour, son père, sa vie, sa mère et finalement son fils.

Et c'est encore dans les méandres de ses pensées lugubres que la sonnette retentit, provocant un sursaut de la part de la jolie brune. Elle grommela et descendit à contre cœur quand la personne insista lourdement en appuyant presque frénétiquement sur la sonnette.

Ne se souciant même plus de son apparence, elle ne cacha même plus son pyjama et sa coupe de cheveux approximative.

Elle ouvrit la porte, sans grand espoir et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir Emma, esquissant un timide sourire « Hey, salut … »

« Miss Swan. »

« Comment vous … Euh, vous avez l'air … vous allez bien ? »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Euh … » Elle sortit de sa poche arrière de jeans un petit papier « J'ai … Une liste. Henry veut reprendre les cours et il lui manque ses manuels. »

Regina une fois de plus s'écarta pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Une fois encore Emma fut surprise par l'atmosphère plus que pesant qui régnait à l'intérieur : il faisait froid, sombre et une légère odeur de bois renfermé régnait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas aérer ? Ou simplement ouvert ses rideaux ?

« Regina est-ce que ça va ? »

« Vous connaissez le chemin. » lança Regina avant de disparaitre dans le petit salon, celui-là même dans lequel la jolie brune la reçut la première fois à leur première rencontre.

Emma monta alors dans la chambre de son fils et y entra une nouvelle fois. Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère et scruta les livres sans trouver les bons. Elle redescendit alors et alla toquer à la porte du salon « Regina ? Regina j'ai … J'ai besoin de votre aide. S'il vous plait ? »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Regina ouvrit la porte « Quoi encore ? »

« Je … Je trouve pas les livres. »

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel et monta, à contre cœur, les marches suivie d'Emma. Sur le pas de la porte elle s'arrêta, se retourna et tendit la main pour qu'Emma lui donne la liste, ce qu'elle fit. Après une rapide lecture, Regina lui rendit la liste « Sur son bureau les 3 premiers livres en partant de la gauche. »

Emma nota que la jeune femme ne mit même pas un pied dans la chambre. Elle s'exécuta alors, entra de nouveau et se dirigea vers le bureau. Quand elle se retourna, Regina n'était plus là.

« Super … » soupira la jolie blonde en se penchant sur la pile de livres. Comme le lui avait dis Regina, elle attrapa les 3 premiers de la pile quand quelque chose tomba d'entre deux livres. Elle se baissa et ramassa ce qui ressemblait à une photo. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Regina les cheveux plus courts comme le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, tenant dans ses bras un bébé d'un mois environ. Son visage était illuminé par un large sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle semblait heureuse, radieuse, épanouie … Comme une mère ayant donné naissance à la plus belle merveille du monde.

Emma glissa la photo dans sa poche de jeans et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Elle redescendit et, comme la première fois, Regina l'attendait dans le hall. Avant même qu'Emma n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Regina ouvrit la porte.

« Bien … Merci encore … » Mais avant de franchir la porte, et pour ne pas se retrouver une fois de plus face à face avec une porte close, elle s'arrêta juste devant et se tourna vers la jeune femme « Regina, vous allez bien ? »

Pensant ne pas avoir de réponse, elle fut surprise de voir la jeune femme lever le regard vers elle « Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? » Emma aurait préféré qu'elle ne réponde pas … Parce que sa réponse l'alarmait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

D'habitude si forte et imposante, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même : famélique, à la peau diaphane et au regard perdu dans le vide. Elle semblait défaitiste, voire même suicidaire ? Non, jamais elle n'intenterait à sa vie, ne serait-ce que pour Henry.

« Regina, si vous … »

« Au revoir miss Swan »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Du peu de force et de stature qui lui resta, Regina s'avança vers Emma qui ne pu que reculer de quelques pas, se retrouvant du coup dehors, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte claqua. Emma soupira alors, serrant les livres contre elle, avant de retourner à sa voiture.

Cette fois encore, la visite fut brève et les paroles sèches.

Cette fois encore, après le départ de la jeune femme, Regina remonta dans sa chambre pour disparaitre.

* * *

Emma revint à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses parents et Henry. Et bien que les lieux devenaient exigus, Snow et David n'avaient absolument pas dans l'idée de déménager, ou du moins de laisser leur fille de coté. Maintenant que les temps étaient redevenus plus calmes, ils aspiraient à trouver quelque chose de plus grand pour accueillir leur fille, leur petit-fils et, pourquoi pas, leur beau-fils.

Et même si David envisageait encore leur retour dans leur monde, Emma s'abstenait. Pourtant, elle savait que son fils était enthousiaste à l'idée de monter sur un cheval et poursuivre les ogres sur les terres de son royaume, mais elle, elle ne rêvait pas vraiment de cela. Elle avait pu avoir un aperçu de « son » monde et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment « enchanté ».

« Emma, tu en as mis du temps, nous allions passer à table. » lança Snow, tablier autour de la taille, s'affairant dans la cuisine

« Ouais, désolée, je suis passée chez Regina. »

A ce moment, un tintement de vaisselle retentit : Snow venait de faire tomber quelques assiettes dans l'évier « Chez … Regina ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les cours reprennent dans quelques jours et qu'Henry n'avait ses manuels scolaires que chez Regina. »

« Je lui en aurais fourni d'autres tu sais. »

« Ca va, c'est pas un drame, ce n'est _que_ Regina. » souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise

« _Que _Regina ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a failli, il y a quelques semaines, nous tuer tous ? »

« Oui ça pour m'en souvenir … Je pense que je pourrais pas oublier vu que vous ne cessez d'en parler, notamment à Henry, en lui racontant sans cesse ce qui a pu se passer dans la boutique de Gold. » lança-t-elle sarcastiquement

« Nous ne lui rabâchons pas cette histoire, c'est lui qui demande. »

« Tu lui as aussi parlé de la façon dont tu as manipulé Regina pour qu'elle en arrive à tuer sa propre mère ? Ou tu as malencontreusement zappé ce passage. ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi hargneuse ? »

« Non rien c'est juste … Non rien. Je vais donner ses bouquins à Henry. »

Sans un mot de plus elle monta à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son fils. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur leur lit, feuilletant le livre que lui avait donné Snow et par quoi tout avait commencé.

« Hey … »

« Hey ! C'est quoi ces livres ? »

« Les tiens. Tu as cours demain. »

« Tu … T'es allée les chercher chez Regina ? » lança-t-il comme si cela était un exploit

« Ouaip. » Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses cotés

« Et elle t'a rien fais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse ?! »

« Bah je sais pas … C'est la méchante reine après tout … »

Emma esquissa une grimace « Ouais, c'est aussi ta mère. »

« C'est toi ma mère. Et Neal mon père. Au fait, quand est-ce qu'il va venir vivre avec nous ? »

« Vivr… Houlà, minute papillon. Il est pas question que ton père vienne ici. Y'a plus de place. »

« Bah il a qu'à dormir avec toi ! » dit-il d'un large sourire

« Henry … »

« Bah quoi ? »

« Tu sais, ton père et moi c'est fini. »

« Mais vous vous êtes quittés pour de mauvaises raisons ! Si August lui avait pas parlé vous seriez encore ensemble, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Tu peux pas en être sûr, et moi non plus. Mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis et il est avec Tamara aujourd'hui. Et moi, je ressens pas le besoin que ça change. »

« … »

« Henry me fais pas ça s'il te plait. »

« Faire quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire que j'ai envie que mes parents reviennent ensemble non ? »

« Certes, mais c'est pas pour autant que ça se fera. J'ai aimé Neal, tu es né de cet amour, mais ça fait 11 ans maintenant et je ne ressens plus pour lui ce que je ressentais dans le passé. »

« … »

« Tu … Tu devrais aller voir Regina. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Elle … Je crois qu'elle est pas bien. Tu sais, elle vient de perdre sa mère et … Je crois qu'elle se sent seule. »

« Tu vois ça … » Il lui montra un des dessins du livre montrant la Méchante Reine lançant le Dark Curse « C'est à cause de ça que tout a changé. Elle est méchante, elle l'a toujours été. Elle a jamais rien fais pour les autres. Juste pour elle, sa colère et sa vengeance. »

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours simples, encore moins le résumé que fait ce bouquin. Et je te rappelle que sans ce sort, tu n'aurais pas vu le jour … »

« … Si c'était le prix à payer pour que tout reste normal. »

Emma était si triste que son fils voit les choses aussi radicalement, mais en un sens, comment lui en vouloir ? Regina l'avait fait passer pour fou allant jusqu'à le mettre en thérapie chez Archie elle l'avait quasiment tué par peur qu'il ne lui échappe … Elle avait fait des choses horribles par vengeance et colère … Mais la femme qu'elle voyait depuis 2 semaines ne reflétait en rien la femme cruelle et sans âme qu'elle était auparavant.

« Henry, tu devrais quand même aller la voir, au moins une fois … Juste pour lui dire bonjour. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici avec vous. »

Cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Pour l'instant, il vivait encore dans son monde quasi parfait depuis la défaite de Regina et la mort de Cora. Hook était introuvable et, il fallait le reconnaitre, personne ne s'en souciait.

Mais Regina ? Manipulée par sa mère, par ses sentiments exacerbés tant sur l'amour que sur la haine, l'ayant conduit à faire de mauvais choix avec de mauvaises personnes … Et, évidemment, les chances lui ayant été accordées étant arrivées à expiration, Regina ne pouvait prétendre à demander amende honorable auprès des habitants.

Tous les habitants suivant aveuglément les Charming, ces derniers n'étaient pas enclins à faire un effort. Pourtant, Snow avait été la clé du désarroi et de la dépression dans laquelle se trouvait Regina. Elle avait tué sa propre mère alors qu'elle pensait la sauver.

Que se serait-il passé si Cora avait retrouvé son cœur et était redevenue la mère attentive et aimante qu'elle aurait du être dès le début ? Elles auraient surement du payer pour leurs crimes, on les aurait certainement bannies de la ville … Mais au moins elles se seraient retrouvées, ensemble, mère et fille.

Aujourd'hui, Regina portait le poids du meurtre non intentionnel de sa mère, ayant juste eu le temps de voir le véritable visage de sa mère avant que celle-ci ne parte définitivement, laissant Regina seule.

Et alors qu'elle aurait pu se laisser aller à la colère et ravager tout sur son passage, c'est du moins ce que les Charming avaient pensé, elle s'était faite oublier, enfermée dans son manoir telle une reine déchue et bannie de son royaume.

Oui, Emma devait le reconnaitre, voir Regina dans cet état l'effrayait plus que de la voir en pleine possession de ses moyens et dévastant les rues de Storybrooke.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une visite inattendue ...**


	2. Visite inattendue

**Hello hello ! **

**Eh bien ... MERCI encore pour cet accueil chaleureux ! **

**Je suis contente que vous accrochiez et ... En effet, le début n'est pas très gai, mais je vous promets que cela va changer et ce dès ce chapitre-ci ^^ !**

Alors pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore : je poste tous les mercredi et samedi et la fic est finie ;)

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Une visite inattendue**

Les heures, puis les jours passèrent, Regina était toujours cloitrée dans sa demeure. Elle allait et venait de sa chambre à la cuisine, parfois elle s'arrêtait au salon pour y trouver quelques ouvrages à lire tant elle avalait les pages à une vitesse folle.

Et ce matin ne faisait pas exception : après s'être réveillée tardivement, elle se rendit dans sa cuisine pour son traditionnel café du matin. Et tandis que ce dernier coulait sagement, elle entendit un bruit non familier à son environnement clos : comme si l'on grattait contre une porte.

Elle se redressa, essayant de se fixer sur ce bruit pour le suivre. Il la conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lentement, elle prit la poignée, tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit avec fracas la porte pour laisser apparaitre … Rien ! Elle balaya son regard jusqu'à la rue mais rien ni personne. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de refermer la porte et de retourner à son café.

L'enfermement aurait-il eu raison de sa raison ? Commençait-elle a perdre la tête, seule dans sa maison avec pour seule compagnie les courant d'air et la poussière s'accumulant ?

Les minutes passèrent et c'est avec son café en main qu'elle remonta à sa chambre. Mais au milieu des escaliers, le bruit suspect retentit de nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, elle posa sa tasse, le bruit étant plus frénétique encore, puis se rendit à la porte d'entrée. Elle colla son oreille à la porte, les grattages cessèrent. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et toujours rien. Mais son regard fut attiré par quelques marques en bas de sa porte. Elle s'accroupit alors et vit des marques de griffures ayant entaillé le coin et fissuré le bois.

Qui ou quoi que cela puisse être, cela avait un canif ou des griffes bien acérées. Elle referma la porte en se disant que si des rats commençaient déjà à envahir son jardin et sa maison, c'est que l'état de cette dernière était pire que ce qu'elle pensait !

Finalement, c'est en retournant vers les escaliers qu'elle entendit un bruit dans son jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers une de ses portes fenêtres dont elle entrouvrit les rideaux. Une raie de lumière envahie alors le salon, transperçant la pénombre environnante. Elle du presque plisser les yeux face à ce contraste mordant.

Et quand elle se fut acclimatée au changement, elle parcourut du regard une partie de son jardin. Quand elle ne vit rien, elle détourna le regard avant de voir, au coin de son regard, une forme sombre se déplacer. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre, laissant entrer par la même occasion une légère brise non superflue. Elle sortit et fit quelques pas au dehors juste pour voir un de ses massifs fleuris vandalisés : des fleurs avaient été arrachées, éparpillées par terre, et des trous énormes ornaient à présent son massif.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

Et alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà un immense ragondin dans son jardin, une forme brune et poilue apparut dans son champ de vision.

« C'est toi ! » hurla-t-elle presque de soulagement de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de rat ni de ragondin mais d'un simple chiot errant crasseux « Hors de mon jardin ! » cria-t-elle, mais le chiot, encore une pauvre fleur dépassant de sa gueule, s'approcha en agitant la queue, signe que la grosse voix habituellement remarquée de la Méchante Reine n'avait aucune prise sur lui.

« Va-t-en ! Ouste ! » dit-elle en agitant les bras afin de lui faire peur … Mais rien n'y fit, le chiot s'assit et pencha la tête sur le coté comme s'il essayait de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme semblait autant agitée de sa présence.

« Mais tu vas t'en aller oui ?! » Elle fit alors quelques pas dehors, jusqu'à toucher la pelouse de ses pieds nus. Le chiot se releva alors et fit quelques mouvements comme s'il voulait jouer, ne prenant donc absolument pas au sérieux les avertissements de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, passablement fatiguée, en vint alors à une dernière solution : elle leva sa main, paume vers le ciel, et fit apparaitre une boule de feu « Pars ! Va-t-en ! »

Le chiot prit alors peur et s'enfuit sous une haie. Regina garda sa boule de feu en main quelques secondes, au cas où, mais voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, elle l'atténua jusqu'à la faire disparaitre totalement. Une fois sûre que l'animal était parti, elle retourna à l'intérieur, referma la porte fenêtre et tira de nouveau les rideaux.

Elle se massa doucement les tempes, sentant une migraine poindre, avant de remonter, attrapant sa tasse au passage. La journée passa et elle se surprit, quelques furtives fois, à regarder par sa fenêtre de sa chambre afin de voir si l'envahisseur était définitivement parti. A chaque fois, elle eut presque un pincement au cœur de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne. A vrai dire, cela ne devait même pas la surprendre : qui voudrait rester à ses cotés ? Elle une sorcière noire, reine déchue et détestée de tous ? Même un simple chiot s'éloignait d'elle.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit le soir.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle ne fut pas assise sur son lit depuis 2 minutes qu'elle entendit quelques légers aboiements de chiot en contrebas. Essayant d'occulter les gémissements du chiot, elle se plongea dans la lecture de son livre mais fut vite agacée.

Elle se leva alors et, par la fenêtre, constata que le chiot était revenu au milieu de son jardin.

Elle soupira alors et se dit qu'en l'évitant, il partirait de lui-même. Mais le soir venu, alors qu'après un bain relaxant elle retourna dans son lit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil rapide par la fenêtre, juste pour constater que le chiot était là. Agacée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre « Va-t-en ! »

Le chiot, tout content d'avoir de nouveau l'attention de la jeune femme, se leva et secoua sa queue de contentement tout en tournant sur lui-même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Pour l'amour du ciel … Va-t-en ! Sors de mon jardin ! Va gangréner et détruire celui d'un autre ! »

Etait-ce encore un mauvais tour du voisinage ? 2 jours après la mort de sa mère, elle avait eu à faire face à des vandales qui avaient lancé une dizaine d'œufs sur sa porte d'entrée, ruinant paillasson et plantes adjacentes. Elle avait du attendre la nuit noire pour sortir et nettoyer le tout.

2 jours plus tard ce sont des tags qu'elle eu à nettoyer sur sa façade blanche. Heureusement pour elle, la magie aida à effacer les marques persistantes.

Elle avait bien pensé à mettre une sorte de bouclier autour de sa maison afin que personne ne puisse s'introduire chez elle, mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait encore l'espoir que son fils veuille la voir, même juste quelques instants. Et voilà pourquoi, aucune barrière n'avait été invoquée. Mais en voyant ce chien empiété sur ses fleurs, elle regrettait déjà ce choix.

Puis, lorsqu'un grondement au loin résonna et que Regina constata quelques gros nuages noirs, elle sourit alors et se tourna vers le chien « Si tu insistes, tu vas te prendre une bonne douche … Quoique ça ne serait certainement pas du luxe. Dieu sait combien de temps tu traines dans les rues et ce que tu transportes dans tes poils … »

Le chiot aboya alors, de ce genre d'aboiement de chiot pas sûr de lui cela la fit sourire mais elle ne craqua pas. Le vent se leva et le ciel s'assombrit rapidement. Elle referma la fenêtre et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au chiot avant d'aller se coucher.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut par un éclair suivi d'un grondement tonitruant. Machinalement, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda au travers : avec cette pluie déferlante, il était presque impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit dans le jardin. Elle avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne voyait rien. Il était hors de question qu'elle sorte par ce temps elle estima donc que le chien, l'espérant peu idiot, s'était réfugié quelque part à l'abri.

Elle se rendormit alors, mais ne trouva pas trouva pas un sommeil tranquille tant l'orage au dehors tonnait.

Le lendemain, la tempête avait fais quelques ravages : ses fleurs étaient détruites et son pommier avait une branche à terre. Et au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, le choit trônait, assit.

« C'est pas vrai … » soupira Regina

Elle s'habilla et descendit au salon où elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour mieux se rendre compte : le vent avait charrié des feuilles et des fleurs coupées sur tout le jardin, le pommier n'avait pratiquement plus de feuilles, et le chiot avait une teinte grise-marron entre la boue agglutinée sur ses poils et la crasse déjà présente avant ça.

Le chiot tenta de s'approcher alors mais Regina le stoppa « Non, non. Tu ne bouges pas. Dieu sait ce que tu as dans tes poils. Tu n'es qu'un parasite sur pattes. »

Le chiot dodelina sa tête de gauche à droite comme s'il essayait de comprendre les paroles de la jeune femme, puis il couina en tremblotant. Regina se pinça la lèvre inférieure et pencha la tête sur le coté « Tu crois sincèrement que je n'ai que ça à faire de m'occuper d'un chien ? Vraiment ? J'ai du marbre, du cristal et des canapés en cuir d'une valeur inestimable dans cette maison. Tu crois vraiment qu'un chien des rues en vaut la peine ?! »

Pour toute réponse, le chien aboya comme pour convaincre la demoiselle. Et au bout de longues minutes à se regarder en silence, Regina baissa les bras « Bien, bien. Allez approche. »

Elle s'accroupit alors et le chien hésita quelques secondes avant de s'approcher. Elle tendit la main qu'il renifla avant de frotter sa tête à sa paume « Hors de question que tu entres dans cet état. » Elle le prit à bout de bras, le portant suffisamment loin d'elle pour qu'il ne la salisse pas et se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle pu jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Elle posa le chiot dans la baignoire et fit couler de l'eau tiède.

« Je n'ai pas de shampoing canin, en attendant tu sentiras la pomme. » dit-elle en faisant couler le gel sur les poils du chien. L'eau se colora en un marron tirant une grimace de dégout de la part de la jeune femme « C'est dégoutant. » Elle massa doucement le chiot qui se relaxa quelques peu sous les tendres attentions de la jeune femme. Puis, doucement, le chiot se mit sur le dos, offrant son ventre arrondi de bébé à Regina qui sourit alors et s'appliqua à rendre forme canine à ce chiot.

Au bout de 3 lavages intenses, elle s'aperçut alors qu'à défaut d'une robe brune, le chiot était d'une couleur atypique : entre le roux et le brun, plus clair que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

« Et bien, quelle surprise … Tu sembles être un chien après tout. »

Elle le tira de la baignoire en l'enroulant d'une serviette et le frictionna. Le chien, tout ébouriffé, se laissa gracieusement faire avant de vouloir partir des bras de la jeune femme.

« Oh non, non. Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne seras pas propre. Viens ici. »

Le chiot cessa alors de se débattre et se laissa porter jusqu'à la cuisine où Regina lui servit une coupelle d'eau fraiche. Le chiot se rua dessus, preuve qu'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours. Regina n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'occuper d'un animal : nourriture, soin, hygiène … Le seul animal dont elle s'occupa assez longtemps était son cheval, Rocinante. Mais rien à voir avec un chien.

Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder le chien boire jusqu'à plus soif, avant de décider de sortir. Bien évidemment, il était hors de question qu'elle mette le nez dehors en prenant sa voiture au risque d'avoir, de toute façon, ses roues crevées. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus marcher dans la rue sous peine de se faire lapider …

Elle prit alors le chien dans ses bras et en une volute de fumée violette, elle disparut.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : De l'aide providentielle et ... Qui apprivoisera qui ? **


	3. De l'aide providentielle

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi malade ... Je crois que je détiens le record du rhume le plus long : 2mois et demi \o/**

**Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses : un chien pour Regina, trop mignon hein ? :p**

**Voyons voir comment notre reine s'en sort avec une boule de poils ! **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**De l'aide providentielle**

Elle disparut dans un nappe violette pour réapparaitre dans le bureau du docteur Hopper. Pongo, surpris d'une telle entrée, aboya, ce qui averti son maitre de la présence d'un étranger. Il se retourna et aperçut Regina au milieu de la pièce, tenant un chiot dans les bras.

« Re… Regina ? »

« Docteur. »

« Ca … Ca fait longtemps. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir depuis … » balbutia-t-il

« Cessez ces banales politesses qui sont, de plus, totalement superflues et hypocrites. »

« Hypocrites ? Regina, je pense être l'un des seuls habitants ici à me soucier encore de vous. »

« Oh oui ? J'ai pu le remarquer lors de vos nombreuses visites n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement

« Regina les faits sont … »

« Peu importe. Je ne suis pas là pour rendre des comptes. Je suis ici pour vous demander quelques conseils. »

« Sur ? »

« Lui. » di-elle en tendant le chiot à l'homme qui l'attrapa avec douceur

« Oh … Il est mignon … » Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant d'esquisser un sourire

« Quoi ? »

« Déjà, ce n'est pas un « il » mais un « elle ». »

« C'est une femelle ?! »

« Exact. Sa robe et son profil ne font dire qu'il s'agit d'un golden retriever … Mais je pense qu'il est croisé avec autre chose. »

« Est-il en … bonne santé ? »

« Visiblement oui. Peut-être un peu maigre mais … Je ne suis pas vétérinaire. »

« Ayant un chien, je me disais que vous seriez le plus à même de me donner quelques conseils, notamment sur la nourriture … »

« Regina, est-ce votre chien ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, je l'ai trouvé dans mon jardin. »

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas le garder, je peux le mettre en adoption… »

« … Non ! Enfin … Non, je … Je m'en chargerais si c'est le cas. Pour l'heure, j'aimerais juste savoir s'il … Si elle va bien. »

« Pourquoi ne pas aller au refuge ? Ils sauront vous conseiller mieux que moi. »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Je … Etre dehors n'est pas une bonne idée, les gens sont … Ils ne sont pas rassurés en ma présence. Et à vrai dire, moins j'ai de contact avec eux, mieux je me porte. »

« Oh … Souhaitez-vous que j'y aille pour vous ? »

« Vous feriez ça ? Vraiment ? »

« Regina, je n'ai jamais été votre ennemi. J'ai toujours cru en vous. »

La jeune femme se souvint de ce temps où elle se confiait à lui, où ils avaient travaillé à ce qu'elle n'utilise plus la magie. Aujourd'hui, cette promesse était obsolète mais la confiance qu'il semblait mettre en elle était intacte, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire ces derniers temps, notamment avec sa mère.

« Bien, je vais passer les voir. Restez ici, je n'en ais certainement pas pour longtemps. »

Sans lui donner la possibilité de choisir, il prit sa veste et emmena le chiot dans ses bras. Regina ne pu qu'attendre en s'asseyant sur le canapé, Pongo la fixant.

« Quoi ? »

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, Archie revint, les bras chargés d'objets en tout genre, le chiot en laisse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« J'ai … J'ai cru bon d'acheter tout le nécessaire pour elle. »

« Je ne vous ais rien demandé de tel ! » argua-t-elle

« Je sais, je sais … Mais je me disais : comme vous ne sortiez pas, cela vous éviterez d'apparaitre au beau milieu du magasin. »

Elle soupira avant de s'approcher « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh alors, nous avons une gamelle ici, des sacs de croquettes pour chiots, elle a environs 3 ou 4 mois. Il faudra qu'elle soit vacciné et pucé. »

« Pucé ? »

« On lui injecte une puce sous cutané avec toutes ses informations médicales, mais aussi des données comme son propriétaire, son adresse … Si jamais elle vient à être perdue et trouvée, on saura à qui elle appartient. »

« Oh … Et ça ? »

« Oh c'est un tapis pour qu'elle dorme. Ainsi qu'un manuel du « _comment bien dresser son chien _», très utile. Je lui ais aussi pris un collier et une laisse, utile pour les ballades. »

Elle se pencha alors et prit un ourson en plastique « Et ça ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

« Un jouet … Vous verrez qu'elle voudra faire ses dents. Si vous voulez sauver vos pieds de meubles, il lui faudra quelque chose pour passer ses crises. »

« Mer… Merci. Alors, elle va bien ? »

« Oh oui, une légère sous alimentation mais pas de puces, de maladies. Elle a environs 3 ou 4 mois comme je vous l'ai dis, il faudra donc la vacciner, la vermifuger et elle sera toute belle. » dit-il en la caressant. Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant le gagatisme du docteur.

« Bien, merci. »

« Si … Si vous le souhaitez, revenez pour que je l'emmène moi-même. »

« J'y penserais. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Son nom. »

« Oh … Elle n'en a pas. »

« Vous devrez lui en trouver un pourtant, sauf si vous ne comptez pas la garder. »

« Oui nous … Nous verrons cela plus tard. Je ne vais pas abuser de votre temps, merci encore docteur. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit Regina, vous avez mon numéro. »

Elle prit le sac, ainsi que le chien dans ses bras et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle revint au beau milieu de son salon, les bras chargés. Elle laissa la chienne à terre et emmena tout le reste dans la cuisine. Un à un, elle sortit les objets achetés par Archie : une gamelle bleue pour l'eau, une autre rose pour les croquettes, un sac de croquettes spécial chiot, un livre sur le comportement à adopter envers un chien, un autre sur comment éduquer son chien, quelques jouets en plastiques couinant et quelques peluches qui orneraient donc son tapis pour dormir qu'il avait pris sobrement en violet. Des shampoings et autre parfum, une brosse …

Elle prit la laisse que la chienne trainait derrière elle et jeta un œil sur le collier : noir avec une plaque et une petite capsule contenant un petit bout de papier vierge.

« Tu es gâtée … » Dit-elle en déposant les gamelles vides à terre la chienne se précipita dessus, les reniflant avant que Regina ne les remplisse.

La chienne se rua sur ses croquettes, laissant Regina étonnée mais pas surprise : un chien des rues ne devait pas se nourrir de grand-chose. Et de toutes les maisons dans cette rue, il avait fallu qu'elle s'arrête sur la sienne.

« Bien, je vais ranger ça, je reviens, pas de bêtise ! »

Mais la chienne était bien trop occupée à vider sa gamelle. Regina laissa le tapis en bas des marches avant de laisser tout le nécessaire dans la salle de bain du bas. Elle monta simplement les livres dans sa chambre : elle saurait quoi lire pendant les prochaines nuits. Et quand elle redescendit, elle vit avec amusement que la chienne essayait tant bien que mal de monter les marches, sans grand succès.

« Et bien, et bien … » Elle descendit et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras « Ou tu allais comme ça ? Hors de question que tu montes. Ton territoire sera ici. Tu as accès à tout, sauf mon salon, hors de question que tu mâchouilles mes sièges en ronce de noyer ! »

La chienne la suivait comme son ombre, semblant même boire littéralement ses paroles, même si, visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce que disait Regina.

La jeune femme prit finalement place sur le canapé, déchaussée, les jambes pliés sur le coté, la chienne couinant pour la rejoindre.

« Non. » lança fermement Regina. Puis cette dernière ouvrit son livre « _Comment bien éduquer votre chien_ ». Au bout de 10 minutes, la chienne couina de nouveau « Non ! Il est dit dans ce livre que la place d'un chien n'est ni sur le lit, ni sur un canapé. »

Mais la chienne, têtue, couina de plus belle, posant sa patte sur le bord du canapé « Hey, non ! C'est du cuir ! » Elle poussa le chien qui glissa sur le carrelage. Mais comme un ressort, elle revint à la charge, agitant sa queue « Tu crois que c'est un jeu ?! »

La chienne aboya alors comme si elle répondait, langue pendante. Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Bien, mais c'est la première et unique fois. » pensant qu'une seule fois ne pourrait pas vraiment être une entrave à son éducation. Elle la prit alors et la posa derrière ses jambes. La petite fit quelques tours sur elle-même avant de se coucher en posant sa tête sur les mollets de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit alors et retourna à sa lecture.

Pour la première fois depuis près de 3 semaines, Regina ne remarqua pas que ses rideaux et volets étaient ouverts.

* * *

Le soir venu, Regina sortit la chienne dans le jardin, peu encline à aller lui faire faire une promenade. Bien évidemment, elle désespérait déjà de voir son jardin torpillée de crottes. La chienne fit son petit tour, son pipi contre le pommier, ce qui faisait fulminer Regina, et finalement sa crotte juste sur les parterres de fleurs, puis elle revint aux pieds de Regina. Cette dernière la laissa entrer avant, d'un coup de main dans les airs, de faire disparaitre les saletés, de ramasser les fleurs et autres feuilles pour laisser un jardin de nouveau impeccable puis elle rentra à son tour avant de conduire la chienne à son tapis « Tu dors là, allez. »

La chienne, sans grande conviction, s'installa en faisant plusieurs tours sur elle-même. Satisfaite, Regina lui donna une tendre caresse sur le haut du crane avant de monter les marches.

A peine eut-elle fermé sa porte de chambre que la chienne couina. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais essaya d'occulter ses couinements. Elle s'engouffra dans son lit et essaya de dormir. Essaya, car la chienne donnait de la voix.

Regina tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se leva alors et ouvrit la porte « Tais-toi et dors ! » La chienne se tut un instant, redonnant espoir à Regina, avant qu'elle ne couine de nouveau. Regina soupira alors et baissa les bras. La journée fut rude et elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir. L'éducation commencerait demain.

Elle redescendit donc et attrapa la chienne qui manqua de peu de la lécher sur le visage « Ah non hein, pas de ça ! » Elle la posa à terre, au pied de son lit et retourna dans son lit « et ne t'avise pas de faire tes besoins sur ma moquette ! » Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et ferma les yeux, juste pour entendre des petits pas s'avancer vers elle et quelques gémissements retentirent « C'est pas vrai … » soupira-t-elle. Elle se redressa et trouva la chienne, yeux larmoyants, assise « Hors de question ! Tu voulais venir, tu es là ! Hors de question que tu mettes tes poils dans mes draps ! » Mais devant le regard de la chienne, elle craqua, une nouvelle fois en grommelant.

La reine d'antan était bien loin. A présent, elle n'avait même plus la force de résister à un pauvre chiot. Elle l'attrapa alors avec rudesse et la déposa sur le lit au niveau de ses pieds. Toute heureuse, la chienne laissa quelques aboiements sortir avant de se coucher en rond. Regina ne pouvait le nier, elle était attendrie par la bouille de la chienne.

Elle se recoucha alors et s'endormit paisiblement. Là encore, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais ce fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle dormit toute une nuit.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un simple chienpour la méchante reine, vraiment ? Réactions et grande décision ... **


	4. Juste un simple chien

**Hello mes mai(e)s !**

**Encore de belles réactions pour ce début de fic, je suis contente ! **

**Ah oui vous aussi, la perspective de voir Regina avec un chiot vous séduit ? ^^**

**Ok ... Dans cette suite, il se passe pas mal de choses et pas toutes positives ...**

**J'entends déjà vos réactions virulentes ... XD **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Juste un simple chien**

Le lendemain, elle eut la surprise de sentir la chienne contre son ventre, lézardant gentiment, le souffle doux et paisible. Mais bien loin de la repousser, Regina la caressa doucement. C'était de ces matins dont elle n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde et c'est ce qu'elle fit, du moins pour les 2 prochaines heures où elle resta au lit avec la chienne contre elle, s'amusant parfois avec elle, rigolant de son air pataud.

Et quand son estomac lui donna signe de vie, elle se décida enfin à se lever, laissant la chienne sur le lit. Elle prit une douche et quand elle en sortit, serviette autour du corps, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que la chienne l'avait sagement attendu assise sur le lit, fixant la porte de la salle de bain. Quand la jolie brune apparut, la chienne agita sa queue avant d'aboyer.

« 2 minutes ! » lança Regina avant de s'habiller et de prendre la chienne pour la conduire au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre et la chienne s'engouffra dehors. N'attendant pas son retour, Regina se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit un café. A peine ses lèvres eurent touché sa tasse que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. S'en suivi de quelques aboiements de la chienne qui se rua du jardin jusqu'à la porte.

« Shh shh … Calme-toi. » poussant la chienne du pied, cette dernière s'assit alors sur son tapis, fixant la porte et l'invité.

Regina ouvrit et n'eut aucune surprise à voir Emma sur son paillasson.

« Miss Swan. »

« Euh salut … »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je … Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. »

« … »

« C'est Henry qui en veut. » justifia rapidement Emma

« Henry ? Ne peut-il pas en prendre par lui-même ? »

« Il … Enfin avec l'école, les devoirs … Et puis il prend des cours d'équitation maintenant. »

« Charmant. » lança-t-elle sur un ton nonchalant

« Ouais … Vous … Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. »

« … »

Elle remarqua aussi que l'intérieur de la maison semblait plus éclairé « Regina, je … Je peux entrer ? »

« Henry a besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh oui. Des vêtements. »

« Entrez. »

Regina la laissa entrer et la chienne aboya en voyant cette étrangère empiéter sur son territoire. Emma sursauta alors en voyant cette petite boule de poil se ruer sur elle. Mais, freinée au dernier moment par le pied de Regina, la chienne n'alla pas plus loin.

« Shh du calme. »

« Alors c'est vrai … » souffla Emma

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'ai … J'ai croisé Archie ce matin qui m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu hier avec … un chiot. »

« Décidemment, il a la langue bien pendu pour un psychiatre. » lança hargneusement la jolie brune

Emma s'accroupit alors et avança sa main « Elle est mignonne ! » mais la chienne, bien loin d'être docile envers la belle blonde, grogna en montrant les dents, ce qui fit doucement sourire Regina « Ouh, elle a son petit caractère, comme sa maitresse. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Pardon ? »

Emma se releva alors et perdit son sourire amusé « Ouais afin, façon de parler. Elle s'appelle comment ? »

Regina eut alors un blanc, écarquillant les yeux, elle fit quelques allers retours entre la chienne et Emma

« Regina ? »

« Bon ! Ne perdons pas de temps, vous souhaitez les affaires d'Henry vous connaissez le chemin ! » Sur ce, elle disparut dans le jardin par la porte fenêtre, suivie du chien, laissant Emma de nouveau seule. Cette dernière monta alors et prit quelques vestes et pull, le temps se rafraichissant, puis redescendit.

Ne voyant toujours pas Regina, elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et assista à un spectacle attendrissant : Regina, accroupie, caressant avec sourire le ventre dodu de son chien qui couinait de plaisir, mâchouillant un os en plastique.

Elle resta là quelques minutes à observer la jeune femme tout sourire, elle se surprit même à aimer ce qu'elle voyait : une Regina souriante, en vie. Ce qui n'était pas la même histoire il y avait encore une semaine.

Puis son regard croisa celui de Regina et cette dernière perdit son sourire tout en se relevant « Si vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut … »

« Hein ? Oh oui bien sur … Merci encore. »

« Vous connaissez le chemin. »

Emma fut surprise que Regina ne daigne même pas la raccompagner. Elle fit alors demi-tour et, au passage, remarqua le tapis ainsi que les gamelles … Alors c'était bien vrai : Regina avait un animal de compagnie.

Quand Regina entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'Emma était partie, elle soupira en se tournant vers la chienne « Un nom … Il faut que je t'en trouve un. » La chienne aboya avec ardeur alors et tourna sur elle-même. Regina ne voulait pas la nommer, c'était une marque d'affection qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre si jamais elle devait se séparer du chien.

Pourtant, il fallait bien lui trouver un nom afin qu'elle puisse se reconnaitre « Alors … Comment t'appeler ? » La chienne s'assit alors et la fixa de ses pupilles noires « Il est hors de question que tu portes un nom de nourriture ou friandises : pas de Vanille, Caramel, Candy ou Sugar. » La chienne aboya, semblant d'accord avec sa maitresse « Je n'ai aucune idée … Si je te connaissais mieux, je t'aurais attribué un nom en relation avec ton caractère… Mais « Têtue » n'est pas vraiment un nom. » La chienne grommela « Bien alors … En relation avec ton physique : ta robe est brune avec des reflets ambrés … Ambrés … Ambre … Amber ? » La chienne sauta littéralement sur les genoux de Regina, la faisant basculer en arrière « Oh oh, doucement. Amber donc … »

Elle sourit et lui caressa la tête, derrière l'oreille, puis fixa la médaille qu'elle portait autour du cou en quelques mouvements de poignets, le nom Amber fut gravé sur la petite plaque. Puis elle prit la capsule et l'ouvrit afin d'inscrire son adresse. « Voilà, à présent, tu es presque officiellement de la famille. » La chienne jappa gaiement avant qu'elles ne rentrent dans la maison pour un bon petit déjeuner.

* * *

« Hey, où étais-tu encore ? Tu es bien matinale. »

« Oh rien, j'ai … flâné. »

« Flâné ? »

« Ouais, en ville quoi. J'ai croisé Archie. »

« Et comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien bien, il a reçu la visite de Regina hier. »

« Regina ? Elle reprend ses séances ? Je ne sais pas si ça doit me faire peur ou plaisir. » lança Snow

« Ouais nan, elle était passée pour avoir des conseils sur comment élever un chien. »

A ce moment là, Henry descendit « Qui a un chien ? »

« Ta mère. » répondit machinalement Emma

« Quoi ? Regina a un chien, c'est vrai ? »

« Ouaip, je l'ai vu ce matin. J'y croyais pas alors je suis allée la voir et je l'ai vu … Son chien je veux dire. C'est un chiot golden retriever, super mignon mais un foutu caractère, comme sa maitresse. » s'amusa Emma

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec un chien ? » lança Snow, suspicieuse.

« Archie a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans son jardin et qu'elle l'avait recueilli. Pourquoi tu sembles si surprise, elle a le droit d'avoir des animaux de compagnie. »

« Ma mère a toujours refusé qu'on ait un chien à la maison d'ailleurs aucune animal, même pas un poisson rouge. »

« Connaissant Regina, c'était certainement pour des raisons de sécurité et d'hygiène pour toi. »

« Non, elle faisait tout pour pas me donner ce qui aurait pu me faire plaisir. »

« Oui ou alors tu n'es qu'un gamin têtu qui, comme tous les gamins de la terre, voulait un animal et à qui les parents ont dit non. J'aurais fais pareil. »

Henry fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi tu la défends ? »

« J'ai rien a défendre. Elle a le droit d'avoir un chien. Elle fait rien de mal. D'ailleurs, depuis plus de 3 semaines, elle fait plus parler d'elle. » s'offusqua Emma qui voyait qu'on s'acharnait sur cette femme qui aurait toutes les raisons du monde, pour une fois, d'en vouloir à la terre entière, et plus particulièrement à Snow.

« Peu importe, tant qu'elle ne fait pas de mal à cette pauvre bête. De toutes les maisons de la rue, c'est dans la sienne qu'elle est venue, il y a peut-être une raison. » lança Snow en reprenant sa vaisselle.

Et alors qu'Emma s'apprêta à monter, Henry la retint par le bras « Hey … Il est comment le chien ? »

« Bah … Il a 4 pattes, une tête, une queue, des poils. »

« Noooon je veux dire, il est petit, c'est une femelle ou un mâle ? Il est quelle couleur ? »

« J'en sais rien. Enfin, je connais pas son sexe, et la couleur, il est ... Entre le roux et le brun ambré. Assez sympa. Mais si tu veux le voir, pourquoi tu vas pas voir Regina et lui demander qu'elle te le présente ? »

« … »

« Hey, elle va pas te manger hein elle reste ta mère. »

« Mais si elle voulait me garder avec elle ? »

« Si tu veux je t'accompagne, ok ? »

« Ok. » dit-il rassuré.

« Elle sera contente de te voir. » lança Emma dans un grand sourire

* * *

Regina passa la journée à s'occuper d'Amber dont les manières et l'éducation était à faire mais aussi à lire consciencieusement les instructions pour bien l'éduquer. Ainsi, elle s'était promis de ne plus craquer et de ne plus laisser montrer la chienne ni sur le canapé, ni sur son lit … Mais dans l'après-midi, alors que Regina s'était assoupie sur le canapé, la chienne se hissa et se retrouva sur les jambes de sa maitresse.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par la sonnette qui retentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce dont Regina n'avait plus l'habitude, ainsi que par les aboiements frénétiques d'Amber. Elle s'extirpa du canapé, réalisant que la chienne n'en avait encore fait qu'à sa tête.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement. Devant elle, son fils qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de 3 semaines « He… Henry ? »

« Bonjour Reg… maman. » se reprit-il en sentant une pression sur son bras de la part d'Emma.

Regina jeta un regard en biais vers Emma, mais esquissa un sourire poli tout de même « Entrez. »

Emma et Henry s'exécutèrent alors et immédiatement, la chienne vint entre les jambes de sa maitresse et hurla littéralement sur le petit garçon « Alors c'est vrai ! » lança-t-il, enthousiaste, avant de s'accroupir et de tendre la main vers le chiot qui recula « Il est trop mignon ! »

Regina sourit alors et prit la chienne dans ses bras « C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Amber. »

« Cool ! » dit-il en approchant sa main mais, manquant de se faire mordre, il recula d'un pas

« Amber ! Sois sage ! » réprimanda la jolie brune

« Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis… » murmura Emma à son fils qui sourit alors

« Comment tu l'as eu ? »

« Elle s'est probablement perdue, elle a atterri dans mon jardin. »

« Et si elle appartient à quelqu'un ? Tu vas leur rendre ? »

"Oh et bien ... Si c'est le cas ... Oui." lança Regina en frissonnant à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela : et si le chiot avait déjà un propriétaire ? Et si ce dernier le cherchait ? Amber voudrait certainement retourner avec lui ou elle, et elle, elle serait de nouveau seule abandonnée.

Henry sourit alors et tenta d'approcher sa main une fois de plus et, dans les bras de sa maitresse, la chienne se laissa caresser du bout des doigts du petit garçon "Cool !"

Les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent alors un regard, Emma souriant poliment à la belle brune.

"Je peux aller dans le jardin avec elle ?"

"Tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ?"

"Non ça ira." dit-il en ne décrochant même pas un regard pour sa mère, préférant attarder son attention sur le chiot. Regina esquissa alors un sourire en demi teinte avant de faire sortir la chienne, suivi d'Henry. Emma et Regina restèrent à la porte fenêtre, regardant le petit garçon et le chiot interagir doucement.

"Merci ..." soupira Regina

"Il voulait venir. Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser." assura Emma tout sourire

Et durant une quinzaines de minutes elles restèrent là, sans parler, admirant Henry qui amadouait la petite chienne avec une balle en plastique. Plusieurs fois, Emma jeta quelques furtifs regards vers Regina et eut la surprise d'y voir à chaque fois un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, sourire qui la rassurait.

Quand la fraicheur de la journée commença à tomber, Regina rappela Henry et Amber. Le petit garçon ramenant la chienne dans ses bras "Henry, il est tard et ..."

"Oh j'aurais voulu rester un peu plus ..." le coeur de Regina se gonfla alors d'espoir et de joie "... Pour jouer avec Amber." son sourire s'évapora alors, un frisson glacial couru le long de son échine.

"Je ... Henry ..." Regina était peinée et déçue et Emma s'en aperçut

"Ou alors, on pourrait prendre Amber à la maison aussi !" s'enjoua le petit en pressant la chienne contre lui

D'un seul coup, Regina se crispa "Henry, non je ... Je préfère la garder ici."

"Mais pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'elle va jamais sortir d'ici !" argua-t-il

"Henry ..." soupira Emma en posant une mains ur son avant-bras, afin de le calmer

"Henry, rends-la moi." paniqua Regina en le voyant faire un pas en arrière.

Il buta alors contre Emma, qui lui fit barrage "Rends-lui Henry, on reviendra." lui assura-t-elle

"Promis ?" dit-il en fixant Emma. Cette dernière jeta un oeil vers Regina qui restait toujours muette et le regard fixé sur la chienne

"Promis. Allez, on va y aller ..."

Henry rechigna alors mais redonna la chienne à Regina avant de s'éloigner toujours sans un regard vers Regina. Il prit sa veste et son sac et se tourna vers Regina, la jeune femme lui offrit un large sourire "Bon bah ... On reviendra demain alors, oui ?"

"Bien sur, tu peux venir quand tu veux ! Nous ... Nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble demain ?" lança-t-elle dans une lueur d'espoir

"Oh euh, demain j'ai équitation avec David." dit-il en se massant la nuque

"Oh ... Et bien demain soir alors ? Je te ferais ton plat préféré ; que dirais-tu d'une pizza maison ?!"

Emma nota la pointe d'espoir et son sourire avide de recevoir un "oui" du petit garçon. Et alors que l'invitation était alléchante et qu'elle pensait sincèrement qu'Henry dirait oui, elle fut surprise d'entendre un "Le soir j'ai des devoirs ..." Emma fixa alors Henry, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien jouer. Mais Regina savait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour la voir, elle savait qu'il se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue durant ces 3 semaines. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le chiot. Il n'était venu que pour Amber, rien d'autre. Et cette vérité lui déchira le coeur ... Ce coeur déjà bien noirci et fagrile ... Il lui semblait à présent que son coeur partait en poussière ...

"Mais je pourrais passer demain avant la leçon, histoire de faire coucou à Amber."

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour la jeune femme dont le regard s'assombrit soudainement, Emma le remarqua. Regina posa alors la chienne derrière elle et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit « Je suis fatiguée, désolée, mais … partez. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux mais n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment que ce que venait de dire Henry était affreux. Elle prit Henry par les épaules et le conduisit vers la sortie. Mais avant de sortir de la maison, le petit garçon se tourna et regarda sa mère « Dis, je pourrais revenir voir le chien deamin alors ? »

Regina se retint de toute expression faciale à ce moment-là. Car si elle avait pu montrer son ressentiment cela se serait matérialisé par une cascade de larmes. Henry n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Il n'était venu aujourd'hui que pour voir le chien et ne souhaitait revenir que pour lui. Une vague de rage et d'injustice l'envahi alors « Non Henry, je suis désolée. » répondit-elle simplement mais fermement

« Qu… Quoi mais … »

« Bonne journée. » dit-elle avant de claquer la porte au nez de son fils et d'Emma

« Mais maman ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Emma

« Je crois qu'elle … Elle est vraiment fatiguée Henry, laissons-la tranquille pour l'instant. »

« … Ok … »

Puis ils repartirent, tandis que Regina se rua dans sa chambre avec son chien sous le bras, se laissant tomber sur son lit. Son fils n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour elle, il n'était venu ici que parce qu'elle avait un chien, et même là, il pensait qu'elle l'avait volé à son propriétaire. Il ne désirait revenir non pas pour voir sa mère, prendre de ses nouvelles ou encore juste discuter, il voulait juste voir le chien.

Elle était si en colère et en même temps déçue. Mais elle devrait être habituée depuis le temps, sa vie n'ayant été qu'une succession de déceptions et d'échecs.

Amber vint jusqu'au visage de Regina et lécha timidement ses larmes. Trop fatiguée, elle ne la repoussa même pas, ignorant les multiples bactéries ornant à présent son visage**. **

« Je suis si fatiguée … » lui murmura-t-elle, tel un souffle à peine audible. Amber couina alors « Peut-être que je ne suis plus faite pour vivre ici, je n'ai plus rien ici ... Plus maintenant. J'ai tant espérer qu'il reviendrait ... Mais je me rends compte que ..." Une larme coula, puis une autre

Regina se laissa tomber sur son lit, la chienne couinant au pied du lit. Elle fixa le plafond puis soudain, elle se redressa et regarda la chienne qui agitait frénétiquement sa queue en la fixant d'une langue pendante.

"Oui, je crois qu'il est temps."

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une grande décision ... Et des conséquences ! **


	5. Départ

**Hello hello !**

**Ahhh comment je m'en doutais, vos réactions face à l'attitude d'Henry n'a pas transigé ! Les noms d'oiseaux ont volé et ça m'a bien fait rire : petit con, décérébré, abruti ... J'en passe et des meilleurs XD  
**

**D'autant que, j'ai fortement pensé à vous quand j'ai vu que _Jared Gilmore_ était annoncé à la **_Fairytale 2_** !**

**Bref, nouveau chapitre avec les réactions et conséquences de l'attitude d'Henry ... **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Départ**

3 jours étaient passés et Emma était toujours aussi furieuse contre Henry : comment avait-il pu faire ça à sa propre mère ?! Bien évidemment, il ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur, mais s'il l'avait fais exprès ?

Elle voulait croire que son fils n'était pas aussi mesquin; même élevé 10 ans par l'Evil Queen, il ne pouvait pas être aussi méchant envers cette femme qui lui avait tout donné au début de sa vie.

« Maman, t'es là ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Yep. » Emma était allongée sur son lit mais se redressa quand son fils s'assit à ses cotés

« Tu me boudes encore ? »

« … Henry, c'est pas une question de bouder ou non. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de ta mè… »

« C'est toi ma mère ! Et j'ai pas d'excuses à lui faire ! C'est pas normal … Elle qui n'a jamais voulu de chien, pourquoi elle en a un maintenant ? »

« Parce que maintenant elle est seule Henry. »

« … »

« Avant elle t'avait toi, ensuite elle avait cette histoire de pourrissage de vie de Snow, ensuite elle a eu sa mère … Mais maintenant, elle a plus personne, elle est seule. Alors oui, au lieu de mourir entourée de 90 chats, elle a trouvé ce chiot et a décidé de s'occuper de lui, je vois pas où est le mal. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un, tu ne penses pas qu'on l'aurait su ? Personne n'est venu le réclamer au poste. J'ai pas vu une seule affichette … Ce chien a débarqué de nulle part, a choisi la maison de ta mère et elle l'a accueilli … »

« … »

« Lui dire que tu reviendras la voir juste pour le chien c'est … Cruel. Et si j'avais su que tu dirais ça, je ne t'aurais jamais emmené la voir. Henry … Je ne te reconnais plus, tu as tellement changé. »

"C'est parce que maintenant j'ai ma famille avec moi. Y'a toi, papa, mes grands-parents. Et bientôt on retournera tous dans la forêt enchantée ! »

« Henry, je t'ai déjà dis que ce point-là devra être éclairci plus tard. En attendant, je vais retourner voir Regina et lui accorder une nouvelle visite pour que tu rattrapes le coup. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est aussi ta mère, elle t'a élevé pendant 10 ans alors que moi je t'ai abandonné. Et me voilà aujourd'hui maman sans savoir comment ça marche. Et je peux même pas demander de conseils à ma propre mère parce qu'elle a autant d'expérience en la matière que moi ! »

« Tout ça serait pas arrivé si Regina avait pas été aussi méchante et avait pas lancé le sort. »

« On ne nait pas méchant Henry, on le devient. Et je commence à croire que ce charmant petit garçon en est victime. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour le méchant et que tu défends Regina ? Elle t'a fais du mal à toi aussi, elle a failli me tuer, nous tuer tous au moins une fois … Et tu me traites de méchant comme si c'était moi l'ennemi ! Mais c'est elle … ELLE ! » hurla-t-il les larmes aux yeux avant de quitter la pièce et de se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes pus tard, Snow monta « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Henry ? »

« On s'est disputé. Je sors faire un tour. »

Mais alors qu'elle passait devant sa mère, cette dernière la retint par le bras « Au lieu d'aller voir ton ennemie, tu devrais t'occuper de ton fils. »

« Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » argua-t-elle

« Neal doit venir manger ce soir. »

« Génial … » grommela-t-elle

« Emma, vous devriez parler à Henry ensemble, c'est votre fils. »

« Certes, mais nous ne reformerons jamais la famille qu'il espère, je ne peux pas lui donner ça … »

« Tu devrais au moins te laisser une chance, vous laisser une chance. »

Sur ce, elle lâcha sa prise et Emma sortit de l'appartement. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, celle de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Henry en larmes « Oh viens là chéri. » dit Snow en le prenant dans ses bras

* * *

Les yeux embués de larmes, Emma manqua plusieurs fois les 'stop' et grilla 2 feux rouge avant de se rendre compte que, machinalement, c'est dans la rue Miflin qu'elle s'était rendue. Faire demi-tour ? Maintenant qu'elle était là, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Elle se gara devant la demeure mais hésita quelques minutes avant de sortir et de rejoindre le palier. Elle toqua une fois, puis deux … Personne.

Se pourrait-il que Regina soit sortie ? Non, si cela avait été le cas, son téléphone n'aurait cessé de sonner à cause d'habitants morts de peur de voir Regina hors de sa tanière. Elle regarda tout de même son téléphone, mais rien. Elle toqua de nouveau. Elle devait être forcément là, sa voiture était dans l'allée. Elle insista un peu avant de faire quelque chose qui, si Regina la surprenait, lui ferait risquer sa vie : elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit que cette dernière était ouverte. Elle entra alors « Regina ? Regina vous êtes là ? »

Elle sécha comme elle pu ses larmes, se recomposant un visage plus net, et entreprit de visiter la demeure semblant vide. Si Regina débarquait, elle était morte !

Elle alla d'abord dans la cuisine, les gamelles du chien pleines. Elle se rendit ensuite au salon, mais personne. Elle monta alors les escaliers et se rendit de suite vers la chambre de la jolie brune. Elle toqua mais personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour : Regina, endormie, Amber sur son torse.

Quand Emma entra, la chienne se redressa et aboya, réveillant en sursaut Regina « Qu'est-ce que … Miss Swan ? » lança-t-elle en la fixant, incrédule « Que faites-vous là ? »

« Ah euh … J'ai toqué. »

« Et donc ? »

« Vous avez pas répondu. »

« Et c'est le signal pour entrer chez les gens ?! »

« Oui … Enfin non. C'était ouvert, j'ai rien cassé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez … » souffla-t-elle, lasse.

« Je … Ca fait 3 jours qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles alors … »

« Quand vous dites « on », vous parlez d'Henry et vous ? Et les nouvelles, n'est-ce pas celles du chien dont il s'agit. » lança-t-elle sur un ton moqueur

« Regina … Ecoutez, il a été maladroit. C'est un gamin, il sait pas … »

« Il sait. Il sait depuis très longtemps … Il ne me pardonnera jamais et je le comprends. »

« Non, non, non. Il faut pas dire ça comme ça. Il est petit, son monde est encore noir et blanc. »

« Je crois qu'il a très bien compris. Et moi aussi. J'en ais assez de me battre contre du vent. C'est fini. »

« Regina … » Emma s'avança mais Regina bondit hors de son lit, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Emma vit la valise au pied du lit « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous … Vous ne partez pas quand même ?! »

« J'ai longuement réfléchi. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici. Je n'ai plus rien. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Je l'ai enfin accepté. La ville et ses habitants se porteront bien mieux sans moi, et inversement. A présent que le sort est levé, je vais partir … »

« Ca ne vous ressemble pas de baisser les bras si vite. »

« Si vite ? Vous trouvez ? J'ai passé les 2 dernières années à essayer de récupérer mon fils en vain, à maintenir cette ville sous ma coupe en vain, à anéantir Snow et son prince en vain. Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu, mais peu importe. Au moins, je peux me rassurer en me disant qu'Henry ne sera pas seul et malheureux. »

« Regina … Je … Je sais pas quoi dire pour vous faire changer d'avis. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est fini. »

« Et si y'a un problème, on sait jamais. »

« Rumple sera là. Après tout, Henry n'est-il pas son petit-fils ?! Maintenant, miss Swan, je vous serais gré de quitter cette maison. »

« … »

Regina mit sa valise sur son lit et la remplit de quelques affaires « Au fait, cette maison revient à Henry. Peu importe ce qu'elle deviendra, c'est lui qui en décidera. Quant au caveau familial, il sera scellé, ainsi tout ce qu'il contient ne nuira plus à personne. »

« Dites pas des choses comme ça, on dirait que vous allez mourir. »

« Peu importe, je quitte la ville, donc mon destin ne regarde que moi. »

« Ou allez-vous ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Cela fait près de 30 ans que je suis dans ce monde et je n'en ais pas vu un millième. »

« Regina, ne faites pas ça, restez. Quoiqu'il en dise aujourd'hui, Henry aura besoin de vous. Et moi aussi. »

« Vous ? »

« J'ai … J'ai du mal avec lui. Je crois que je suis paumée … »

« Pour des conseils d'éducation, veuillez vous adresser à votre mère, il semblerait que, pour ma part, j'ai loupé quelque chose dans celle de mon propre fils. »

« Ouais, bah justement … Je suis seule sur ce coup. Vous êtes la seule qui ait vécu assez longtemps avec lui, vous le connaissez … »

« … Mal, il faut croire. »

« Regina, Henry ne peut pas croire qu'il suffit que son père et moi nous remettions ensemble pour que tout roule. »

« C'est votre intention ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De retourner avec lui ? »

« Surement pas ! » s'offusqua-t-elle si vite que même Regina en fut surprise

« Oh … »

« Disons que … Bah … J'ai encore du mal avec lui. »

« Cela viendra avec le temps. » dit-elle en bouclant sa valise « Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois y aller. »

« Attendez quoi, vous partez genre maintenant ? »

« _Genre_ miss Swan ? J'ose espérer que vous apprendrez à Henry de meilleures manières. »

« … S'il vous plait restez. »

« Miss Swan, vos supplications n'y changeront rien. Ma décision est prise. »

« Alors vous partez comme ça ? Sérieusement ? Après avoir remué ciel et terre pour Henry, vous êtes prête à l'abandonner ? »

« Il m'a abandonné depuis longtemps. Je n'ai fais que lui courir après. »

« S'il ne ressentait plus rien pour vous, il n'aurait pas tant insisté pour qu'on vous sauve si souvent : la foule, le spectre … Il vous aime, seulement, il a une façon pourrie de vous le montrer. »

Regina esquissa un sourire avant de prendre sa valise et de descendre, suivi de près par Amber et Emma.

« Regina, REGINA STOP ! »

La jolie brune, posa sa valise avec vigueur et se retourna « Sortez miss Swan, vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue. »

« S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi, ne partez-pas. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras

« Cela suffit. » dit-elle en se dégageant « Sortez. Et dites à Henry … Dites-lui que je suis désolée. Non, en fait … donnez-lui ceci » Elle agita la main et une enveloppe parme apparut. Elle la tendit à Emma qui s'en empara « Elle explique bien des choses. Il la lira ou pas, peu importe. »

Elle entra dans la cuisine et fit disparaitre gamelles et croquettes, ainsi que le tapis et quelques jouets, sans oublier quelques livres et les 2 valises préparées. Emma supposait qu'elle avait transporté le tout par magie dans sa voiture. Regina prit Amber dans ses bras et sortit de la maison, toujours suivie par une Emma plus inquiète que jamais.

Et quand Regina mit la chienne à l'arrière et qu'elle ouvrit la portière avant, Emma prit peur : d'un seul coup, elle entrevoyait un futur où elle serait seule à gérer des choses comme son fils, ses parents ou encore son ex. Elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir gérer cela seule, car même si Regina était mise de coté dans la famille, c'était la seule avec qui elle aimait à se chamailler, se disputer. Leur rapport de force ne valait que par leur rapport d'autorité l'une sur l'autre, mais aussi des rapports de respect. Leurs disputes, leurs pics, leurs combats, tout cela avait fait qu'aujourd'hui, Emma se sentait plus proche de Regina que de Snow.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, quand Regina s'apprêta à entrer dans sa voiture, Emma l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le col et en collant maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, ne dura que quelques secondes … Quelques secondes avant que Regina ne réalise le geste de la belle blonde et ne la repousse violemment, manquant de la faire tomber « Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Vous êtes folle ! »

« Non attendez, c'est pas … »

« Non miss Swan, ça suffit. Je suis fatiguée de ces sempiternels combats. Ce geste n'est qu'un énième humiliation … Bravo, vous avez gagné. »

« Non, vous n'y êtes pas. J'ai pas fais ça pour vous humilier, au contraire. Regina attendez ! »

Regina se stoppa un instant, Emma su alors que c'était sa dernière chance. Elle s'approcha alors « Ne me laissez pas Regina. » La jolie brune se retourna alors, haussant un sourcil, muette, attendant qu' Emma plaide en sa faveur, Emma continua alors « Vous … Je suis paumée sans vous. Je sais qu'Henry le sera aussi … Ce … Baiser ce n'était pas une lubie. Je tiens à vous, et encore plus en vous ayant vu remonter une pente que je pensais vous être fatale. J'ai eu peur pour vous, je vous ais soutenu auprès et contre tous. »

« … »

« Regina, s'il vous plait … » Elle s'approcha alors et osa un dernier geste, un ultime espoir : elle caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et, à sa plus grande surprise, Regina ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Elle pu sentir une larme s'immiscer entre leurs lèvres elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Regina pleurait alors. Elle s'écarta un peu, collant son front au sien « Reste, je t'en prie. »

Mais Regina recula d'un pas, puis 2 « Je suis désolée … Je dois partir, pour le bien de tous. »

« Pas le mien. »

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis désolée … Emma. »

« Non … non … » murmura-t-elle comme une fatalité en voyant la jeune femme monter dans sa voiture. Quand la porte claqua, Emma sursauta avant de faire le tour de la voiture afin de monter mais Regina démarra en trombe et quitta subitement l'allée de son garage devant une Emma, impuissante « Je te retrouverais. »

Elle eut un mince espoir de regret de la part de Regina quand cette dernière s'arrêta un quart de seconde, mais quand elle vit la voiture s'éloigner, elle tomba littéralement à genoux. Peu importe le bruit du cartilage s'écrasant sur le béton elle pourrait monter dans sa voiture et la suivre, mais pourquoi faire au final ? Et ce baiser répondu, que valait-il ? Elle frissonnait encore en se remémorant leur doux échange. A présent, cet instant n'était déjà plus que le seul souvenir qu'Emma aurait de Regina.

Elle était partie, certainement pour toujours …

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une nouvelle vie pour notre reine et son toutou ?  
**


	6. Nouvelle Vie

**Hello hello mes ami(e)s !**

**Bien bien bien ... Je vois que vos réactions suite au dernier chapitre ont suscité pas mal d'émois ! **

**Bien, je ne vais pas trop en dire pour ne pas spoiler avant l'heure le reste de ma fic, mais accrochez-vous encore un peu ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Nouvelle vie**

« Amber ! Amber viens ici ! »

La chienne ramena joyeusement le bâton à sa maitresse, agitant sa queue, couinant d'avance quand cette dernière lui lancera de nouveau son jouet de fortune trouvé sur la plage.

Assise dans le sable, ses pieds nus enfouis dedans, la jeune femme sourit en voyant sa chienne s'amuser ainsi, le bruit des vagues en fond. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux quand une légère brise caressa sa joue, s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux : cette dernière année avait été si intense pour elle.

Après son départ de Storybrooke, Regina avait décidé d'entreprendre un long voyage au travers des Etats-Unis afin de trouver le lieu où se poser avec sa chienne, toujours fidèle au poste : Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest : elle avait découvert les chutes du Niagara, la Vallée de la Mort, Las Vegas, New York ou encore les ranchs du Texas.

Finalement c'est en Californie, sur les plages de la côte ouest qu'elle se posa. Fuyant la ferveur de Los Angeles, elle avait décidé de se poser près de San Francisco Bay voilà 3 mois.

Après avoir trouvé une petite maison isolée, elle trouva un petit job dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Les jours s'écoulaient et la vie allait et venait. Evidemment, elle pensa souvent à Storybrooke, notamment Henry, mais les mois passant, elle s'imaginait qu'il était bien heureux avec sa famille, enfin réunie. Elle pensa alors que dans quelques semaines, il fêterait ses 12 ans. Dieu que le temps passait …

Elle avait donc décidé de vivre pour elle et d'entreprendre une vie dans ce monde qui lui offrait des curiosités dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. A l'abri dans la bulle qu'était son sort, elle avait été hermétique au monde extérieur. Aujourd'hui, elle goutait les joies d'un café sur une terrasse, une marche le matin dans le sable avec comme décor le soleil levant à l'horizon les simples plaisirs comme de rester assise sur la plage, aimant à jouer avec sa chienne, plus grande maintenant, mais toujours aussi bébé quand il s'agissait d'une balle ou d'une branche à lancer.

Amber avait été un soutien sans faille à la jeune femme durant son récent périple, sa bouée de sauvetage, son seul lien encore avec son passé. Elle avait foulé de ses 4 pattes bien des états, bien des villes et des paysages. C'est ensemble qu'elles avaient appris le monde les entourant. D'ailleurs, Regina avait planifié un futur voyage au Canada dans quelques mois.

Parfois, elle se prenait à penser à sa vie passée : la forêt enchantée, Storybrooke, Les Charming, Henry et Emma … Elle esquissait quelques regrets avant de se rappeler l'indifférence des uns et la méchanceté des autres, ce qui lui confirmait, finalement, qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Parfois ses pensées étaient tournées vers Emma : elle se prenait à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur futur si elle était restée après leur baiser : envisager de vivre ensemble ? De former un couple ? Et Henry dans tout ça, qu'en aurait-il pensé ? Elle sourit alors : c'était impossible : la Sauveuse et la méchante de l'histoire, ensemble ? C'était stupide ... C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait ce que devenait le petit garçon : l'école, ses amis, sa famille. Avait-il réussi à remettre ses parents ensemble ? Avait-il une petite-amie ? Pensait-il parfois à elle ?

Puis une pensée la faisait à chaque fois trembler : et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de retourner dans leur monde ? Et s'ils étaient déjà partis sans se retourner, sans l'avertir ? Après tout, ils ne voulaient plus d'elle dans ce monde, pourquoi auraient-ils envisagé de l'avertir pour qu'elle les suive ? Et elle, pourrait-elle revenir ?

« Bonjour. » Une voix masculine la sortit de ses pensées, alors qu'elle était sagement assise sur le sable, Amber à ses pieds, mâchouillant un bâton. Elle leva le regard pour voir un assez bel homme, barbe naissante, cheveux et yeux clairs. Il lui sourit, elle fit de même « Puis-je ? »

« La plage est à tout le monde. » sourit-elle tandis qu'il s'assit donc à ses cotés. A peine s'était-il posé près d'elle qu'Amber lâcha son bâton et releva la tête vers l'homme et esquissa un léger grognement

« Amber, shh. » ordonna Regina. La chienne retourna donc à son bâton

« Charmant animal. » s'amusa-t-il

« Merci. »

« Je cours ici tous les matins et c'est la première fois que je vous vois ici. Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin je me trompe ? »

Regina ne cacha pas son amusement « Une entrée en matière somme toute classique mais efficace, j'en conviens. »

« On ne peut me blâmer d'essayer. James. » dit-il en lui tendant la main

« Regina, enchantée. »

« Et voici donc Amber, celle à qui je dois votre présence ici. Alors, vous venez de vous installer ? »

« Je suis ici depuis 3 mois déjà. »

« Vraiment ? Non, c'est impossible, si vous vous aventuriez sur cette plage depuis si longtemps, je n'aurais pas pu vous manquer. »

Regina ne cacha pas son amusement mais aussi son plaisir de se sentir attirante. Elle qui avait fait de son long voyage, un voyage solitaire, si on exceptait la présence constante d'Amber.

« J'avais pour habitude d'aller sur la page de l'autre coté de la baie. Mais je me suis installée près d'ici. »

« Tout s'explique. Donc Regina, vous voyant seule sur cette plage, aurais-je la folie de croire que vous êtes ici seule ? » Amber aboya alors « Pardon, je voulais dire : vous et votre chienne ? »

« Pourquoi folie ? »

« Parce qu'il est impensable qu'une femme aussi belle soit cé -vous le fameux resto_ Pier 39_ sur la jetée ? »

« Je vous arrête. » dit-elle, son sourire s'effaçant un peu « Je … Je ne suis pas … intéressée. »

« Oh … Mariée ? Fiancée ? Un compagnon ? »

« Non. »

Il la fixa alors, scrutant le moindre contour de son visage si parfait « Ah, ça y est je vois. »

« Vraiment ? Et que voyez-vous ? » s'étonna-t-elle

Il sourit alors « Ce ne sont pas les hommes votre truc. Vous êtes attirée par les femmes. » Regina sourit alors, amusée par tant d'efforts de sa part, et sans nier, elle haussa un sourcil « Quel dommage … J'espère que les femmes savent quelle chance elles ont de vous avoir de leur coté. »

« J'imagine oui. » ironisa-t-elle

Ils échangèrent alors un sourire et pendant un bref instant, un infime moment, Regina se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle se laissait approcher, si elle répondait à ses avances, s'ils partageaient un diner ? Aurait-elle la folie de croire et d'espérer qu'elle puisse vivre dans un bonheur ? Pourquoi l'avoir fui si vite après tout ?

« Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai été ravi de vous connaitre Regina. »

« Moi de même. »

« Vous verrais-je demain soir à la même heure ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil « Mais je croyais que … »

« Je n'ai peut-être pas ma chance, mais je peux quand même faire de vous, si ce n'est mon amante, au moins une amie. Aurais-je cette chance ? »

« Absolument. » lui lança-t-elle dans un sourire confiant

Et alors qu'il se releva, elle le suivit du regard "James !"

"Oui ?"

"Je ... Je ne connais pas ce restaurant ..." lança-t-elle

Il sourit alors "Alors, que diriez-vous si je vous le faisais découvrir ... demain soir ?"

"Avec plaisir."

"On se retrouve ici pour 19h ?"

"D'accord."

« Alors à demain. Bye Amber. » dit-il en lui caressant le haut de crane. Puis il reprit sa course, sous l'œil curieux de Regina. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas nié son attirance pour les femmes ? Car il était évident que les femmes n'étaient pas « son truc ». De plus, ce James était bel homme, typiquement le genre d'homme qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour une nuit. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir dis le contraire ? Deamin soir elle pourrait s'expliquer ... Encore fallait-il qu'elle y voit plus clair elle-même.

Durant ces voyages, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser vraiment à ce baiser et tout ce que cela aurait pu induire. Mais maintenant, la présence de ce James et cette nouvelle possibilité faisait ressurgir bien des choses.

_Emma _

Ce prénom apparut et disparut aussi vite qu'une bulle qui éclate dans sa tête. Un court instant, elle sourit avant que la chienne ne lui rappelle à son bon souvenir en couinant, bâton dans la gueule.

« Ok, ok. Ensuite on rentre ? »

Et alors qu'elle lui lançait pour la énième fois son bâton, elle vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision une chevelure blonde et une silhouette fine. Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise et fixa, incrédule, la jeune femme à une trentaine de mètres d'elle, de dos. Se pouvait-il que … Non, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait.

Puis Amber cogna le genou de sa maitresse de son bâton, la distrayant quelques secondes de son point de vue, et quand elle releva le nez, la silhouette n'y était plus. Cela n'était pas inhabituel : plusieurs fois, elle pensait avoir vu Henry dans les rues de San Francisco, Emma ou même Snow … Mais à chaque fois, elle secouait la tête et ces visions s'effaçaient.

« Allez Amber on rentre. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Regina, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, s'apprêta : après une longue journée de travail, elle prit une douche salvatrice et s'attarda un moment sur sa garde robe.

"A ton avis, je dois mettre quoi ?" lança Regina devant son miroir tandis qu'Amber la regardait en laissant pendre sa langue "Une robe ? Mais ca serait trop ... enfin pour un simple diner. Il ne doit pas se faire d'idée." la chienne grogna alors "Bien mais ... Un pantalon serait peut-être trop ... guindé, non ?" la chienne éternua, secouant sa tête "Tu ne m'aides pas là !"

Elle souffla, exaspérée, et sortit 2 robes et 2 tailleurs qu'elle posa sur son lit "Bien, le sort en décidera." Elle ferma les yeux tourna sur elle même 3 fois avant de lancer une pièce derrière elle, comme une mariée pourrait lancer son bouquet, puis se retourna pour voir que la pièce était tombée sur une robe noire tombant jusqu'en haut des genoux et dont le décolleté restait relativement sage "Et bien soit !"

Au bout de 20 minutes, elle prit ses clés, sa veste et son sac, Amber s'agita alors, aboyant "Désolée mais pas ce soir ..." Regina lui caressa la tête et derrière les oreilles, endroit favori de la chienne, avant de sortir, laissant la chienne seule qui se vengea alors sur un jouet en plastique.

Quand Regina arriva sur la plage, elle ne vit personne. Elle jeta un oeil vers sa montre : elle était en avance. Elle profita alors de l'air marin courant dans ses cheveux, caressant ses joues, cet air iodé qu'elle affectionnait à présent et qui lui rappelait, par certains aspects, l'air de Storybrooke. Elle sourit alors avant de sentir une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna alors et vit James tout sourire. Elle lui rendit avant de se poster devant lui.

"Vous êtes magnifique !" s'exclama-t-il

"Merci." minauda Regina, gênée de tant d'attention de la part du jeune homme

"Bien, allons-y." dit-il en tandant son bras, que la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir.

* * *

James n'avait pas menti, il semblait que ce restaurant était assez fameux à San Francisco : une foule massive s'agglutinait devant la devanture où les cuissons étaient réalisées.

"Oh je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de place." lança Regina en voyant la foule

"J'ai réservé une table." assura James d'un sourire avant d'entrainer la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Ils furent rapidement pris en charge par une serveuse qui leur approta la carte. Regina se sentait quelques peu destabilisée par la situation : elle ne se souvenait plus quand, pour la dernière fois, elle avait eu un "rencard".

"Je suis chanceux d'avoir à ma table une femme avec tant de classe et de prestance."

"Vraiment ?" s'amusa-t-elle

"Vraiment. Vous dégagez quelque chose de ... royal. Un charisme et une assurance rarement vu."

Regina sourit alors : était-elle si prévisible ou étaient-ce les années en tant que reine qui avait finalement déteind sur elle ?!

"Alors Regina ... D'ou venez-vous ?"

"Du Maine."

"Du Maine ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici, à l'autre bout du pays ?"

"Besoin d'espace. Et vous James, que faites-vous dans la vie ?"

"Je suis professeur de français dans un collège non loin d'ici."

"De français ? Etes-vous déjà allé en France ?"

"Bien entendu, j'adore ce pays. Et vous ?"

"Jamais, mais pourquoi pas."

"Je serais ravi d'être votre guide" lui lança-t-il d'un large sourire

A partir de ce moment, toute peur, appréhension et tension quittèrent Regina qui préféra alors se tourner entièrement vers le diner, sans rien à penser d'autre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et la soirée passa ainsi, sans prise de tête aucune.

* * *

Et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, il était assez tard. James avait proposé de raccompagner Regina, ce qu'elle avait accepter. Et si le chemin se fit en silence, il n'en était pas de même dans la tête de la jeune femme où une tempête de questions ressurgit : elle n'en était pas à son premier homme, même si les "rencards" étaient plus rares, mais elle savait à coup sûr, ce qu'impliquait un tel retour ce que pouvait induire la présence de James à ses cotés ce soir sur le chemin du retour.

"Voilà c'est ici." dit-elle aux portes de sa maison

"Bien ... Ce fut une charmante soirée. J'espère en avoir bien d'autres ..."

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit et détourna le regard, quelque peu gênée. Mais quand elle sentit James se rapprocher d'elle et glisser ses mains de chaque coté de sa nuque, entourant son visage, elle se tendit. Il approcha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. Et alors qu'il hésita un bref instant, ne voyant aucune résistance de Regina, il combla l'écart en collant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa langue, insistante, demanda l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Et quand Regina entrouvit ses lèvres, un soudain flash s'empara d'elle.

Ces lèvres sur les siennes, cette langue s'emparant de la sienne ... La dernière personne l'ayant embrassé avec tant de tendresse ...

_Emma _

Soudain, elle repoussa James "Non je ... Désolée, je ne peux pas, non."

Loin d'être énervé ou vexé, James sourit alors, caressant la joue de Regina de son pouce "Bien ... J'aurais essayé au moins."

Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise pour lui. Il fut un temps où elle n'aurait absolument pas rechigner à embrasser un bel homme ou même l'inviter chez elle pour passer la nuit mais là ... elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas maintenant ...

"James, je suis désolée, vraiment."

"C'est moi qui devrais être désolé. Je n'aurais pas du. Je ... J'étais averti pourtant mais ... Je suis désolé."

"Non c'est moi ... Je n'aurais pas du être si ..."

James se massa alors la nuque, faisant un pas en arrière "Bien. Ce fut quand même une charmante soirée. Et, si vous acceptez, nous pourrions tout de même nous revoir ... en simples amis ?"

Regina le fixa alors "Amis ?"

" Oui enfin ... Je comprendrais que vous trouviez ça un peu ... bizarre. Mais j'aimerais sincèrement commencer une belle amitié. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez."

"J'accepte."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment."

"Je vous promets de ne plus tenter de vous embrasser !" s'amusa James

"Alors tout va bien." répondit-elle avec autant d'amusement

"Bien alors ... On se reovit demain sur la plage ?"

"Avec plaisir."

Il partit alors tandis que Regina entra chez elle, gratifiée par une Amber qui se rua sur elle pour quelques calins. Regina se laissa tomber sur son canapé "Rude soirée ..." soupira-t-elle

Amber, comme si elle attendait le compte-rendu de la soirée, s'assit aux pieds de sa maitresse. Mais Regina n'avait aucune envie de ressasser la soirée ... Elle repensa à James, à son baiser et à sa réaction virulente. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? En temps normal, un tel baiser les auraient conduis directement à la chambre de la jeune femme pour une nuit torride. Mais là ... Elle avait un sentiment étrange en elle ... Comme si elle faisait quelque chose de mal.

Etait-ce le fait qu'elle aurait pu coucher le premier soir avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que de la veille ?

Non il s'agissait d'autre chose ... Un sentiment ... De trahison. Pourquoi avait-elle pensé à Emma à cet instant ? A leur baiser ?

Elle frissonna alors ... Non, elle ne devait plus penser à elle, c'était le passé, ce n'était plus rien. Son souvenir allait-il la hanter ? Resterait-elle éternellement seule à cause de cela ?

C'est dans un tourbillon de questions qu'elle alla se coucher. Peut-être y verrait-elle plus clair les jours suivants.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Retrouvailles, retrouvailles ...  
**


	7. Retrouvailles

**Hello mes zamiiis ! **

**Bon bon, je vois que le baiser en a laissé quelques uns perplexes tandis que d'autres criaient "COURS EMMA COURS vers Regina !" Ce que je peux comprendre aisément XD **

**Bon, le titre ici est largement explicite, pas besoin de teasing surperflu ! **

**Que s'est-il passé durant cette année à Storybrooke ? De retrouvailles heureuses ? **

**Vous aurez tout ... ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Comme tous les matins, elle se leva, s'étira, regarda son réveil et poussa Amber du lit. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine au radar où elle se fit un bon café, puis remplit la gamelle d'eau de la chienne. Puis elle se lava et s'habilla, fit sortit Amber un quart d'heure avant de la rentrer, de lui donner caresses et papouilles avant de partir travailler.

Comme tous les matins depuis 3 mois maintenant, elle fit l'ouverture de la boutique dans laquelle elle avait été promue vendeuse en chef, en charge d'une équipe de 3 jeunes vendeuses. Regina, de l'avis de tous, avait un gout sûr en matière de mode.

Comme tous les matins, elle ouvrit la caisse, les lumières, vérifia les rayons, les stocks. Puis elle alluma la cafetière pour l'arrivée des autres vendeuses. Elle s'assit ensuite, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil à l'horloge. Quand les vendeuses arrivaient à leur tour, elle disparaissait dans l'arrière boutique et vérifiait les nouvelles arrivées. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle donnait un coup de main en rayon lorsqu'il y avait foule.

Elle conseillait les femmes en fonction de leur silhouette, de leur gabarit, leurs attentes et autre façon de s'habiller. Elle en avait appris plus sur la nature humaine avec ce job qu'en 28 années à voir en boucle les habitants de Storybrooke évolués.

« Regina, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis débordée, et la cliente dans la cabine 4 voudrait ce haut en bleu ciel. »

« Bien. »

Regina attrapa le haut de couleur chair, alla trouver le rayon et en sortit le bleu. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cabine 4 et tendit le vêtement « Voilà pour vous. »

Une main sortit alors et prit le dit tissu avant de disparaitre. Pour satisfaire au mieux la cliente, Regina resta à ses cotés, en attendant le verdict afin de la conseiller. Au bout de 30secondes, elle se racla la gorge « Madame, est-ce que ça vous convient ? »

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme sortit, haut bleu porté, tout sourire « C'est parfait non ? »

Regina n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle en perdit ses mots, restant coincés dans sa gorge, ses bras ballant de chaque coté de son corps, elle était comme figée.

« Ma… mais … Em… Emma ? »

Etait-ce encore une illusion ? Son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Devant elle se tenait Emma Swan ? Vraiment ?

« Salut Regina. » lança la jeune femme d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui apparaissait plus gêné qu'autre chose

« Miss Swan mais qu'est-ce que … Vous faites là ? Comment ? »

Emma sourit alors et attira Regina dans la cabine. De surprise, Regina se laissa faire avant d'être plaquée contre la paroi « Je t'ai retrouvé, enfin. » sourit-elle avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie brune. Regina sentit la pression sur ses poignets s'affaiblir, elle pu alors se défaire de l'étreinte d'Emma en la poussant légèrement

« Comment … Comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

« Retrouver les gens c'est mon métier. » dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu « Ca fait un moment que je te cherche. Il semblerait que les premiers mois tu ne faisais que des sauts de puce, j'avais du mal à te tracer. Et quand j'ai été sûre que tu sois à San Francisco, je suis venue. »

« San Francisco est grand … »

« Je suis ici depuis une semaine déjà. J'ai pas arrêté. Je savais que tu bossais dans une boutique de fringues. Si tu savais le nombre de ce genre de boutiques … »

« … »

Un silence s'installa alors durant lequel Emma ne cessait d'admirer Regina : il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu du poids, mais sa peau était bien plus bronzée, faisant surgir des origines latines qu'elle n'avait probablement pas. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs aussi mais son regard, ces billes noisettes, étaient les mêmes que dans ses souvenirs : cette même profondeur, cette même véracité et cette petite étincelle qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail. »

« Attends" dit-elle en la retenant par le bras « Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« 17h. »

« Je t'attendrais alors. » sourit-elle avant que Regina ne sorte. Puis Emma l'alpagua de nouveau en sortant sa tête de la cabine « Hey Regina ! Je prends le haut ! »

La jolie brune esquissa un sourire poli avant de retourner dans l'arrière boutique. Elle était perdue. Il lui semblait que le retour d'Emma la ramenait 1 an plus tôt tout ce qu'elle avait voulu oublier, mettre de coté, lui revenait en pleine face.

Que faire ? Fuir de nouveau ? Il était fort à parier qu'Emma la retrouverait encore. La confronter et lui dire de partir ? Le voulait-elle vraiment à présent ? Ses lèvres sur les siennes durant quelques secondes lui rappelèrent cette douce sensation qu'elle avait ressentie voilà un an, devant sa maison alors qu'Emma tentait de la retenir.

A présent, Emma était là, dans la même ville, dans le même magasin … Elle était perdue, complètement.

* * *

Et quand le soir vint, et qu'elle trouva Emma assise sur un banc en face du magasin, elle ferma ce dernier, une boule au ventre. Emma se leva, tout sourire, des paquets en main « J'en ais profité pour faire quelques emplettes. Prête ? »

« Ou allons-nous ? »

« Bah chez toi non ? »

Regina grimaça, elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma fasse si vite une intrusion dans sa vie : son chez elle, personne, depuis son arrivée, n'y était allée. Elle le préservait comme un cocon fragile.

« Regina ? C'est bon ? »

« Je … Allons boire un café d'abord ... »

Emma fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas « Ok. »

Dans le complexe commercial, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un Starbuck « Certaines choses ne changent pas. » s'amusa Regina en voyant la jeune femme saupoudrer son chocolat de cannelle.

« Yep. Et toi, toujours un café noir ? » Regina grimaça de nouveau « Un problème ? »

« Pouvez-vous … Pouvez-vous cesser de me tutoyer s'il vous plait ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop … Familier. »

« Oh … Ok, désolée. » Elles s'assirent alors et après une gorgée de son breuvage chaud, elle entama la conversation « Alors … Ca vous plait San Francisco ? »

« Assez oui. Le climat est atypique mais on s'y fait. »

« Vous avez toujours Amber ? »

« Toujours. »

« Cool. Vous avez beaucoup voyagé je me trompe ? Elle vous a accompagné. »

« J'ai parcouru les Etats-Unis un certain temps. Elle était d'une compagnie nécessaire. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je … Je voulais vous voir. J'en avais besoin. »

« Besoin ? »

« Votre départ … Vous savez, il m'a rongé un moment. J'étais obnubilée par le fait de vous retrouver. Du coup, j'en ais laissé de coté des choses essentielles. »

« Comme ? »

« Mes parents … Henry. »

« Henry ? »

« Vous savez après votre départ … Comme promis je lui ais donné votre lettre. Ensuite, il a changé. Il est devenu irritable, arrogant, limite insolent. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec lui … J'ai pas été à la hauteur. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai perdu. Neal … Neal s'est rapproché de lui, ils sont devenus très complices, mais quand j'ai mis les points sur les « i » en leur disant que je n'envisageais absolument pas de me remettre en couple avec Neal, Henry est devenu distant avec moi, il a commencé à avoir un comportement odieux, et ses notes chutaient. Finalement, comme je n'arrivais à rien avec lui … Neal a proposé de le prendre avec lui quelques temps. »

« Henry vit avec son père à New-York ? »

Emma nota que la question n'était en rien un reproche, au contraire, elle semblait détachée de la chose comme si ce fait ne l'atteignait plus. Il y a encore un an, savoir qu'Henry était hors de Storybrooke avec son père l'aurait rendu folle à en faire exploser la ville, mais là, il n'y avait plus rien : ni peur, ni colère, ni arrogance. Juste de la curiosité.

« Henry a demandé à aller là-bas et je vous avouerais que … J'ai été soulagée en un sens. »

« Comment peut-on être _soulagée_ de ne plus voir son fils ? »

« Les choses se sont dégradées si rapidement après votre départ. Je crois que c'est lié. »

« Lié à mon départ ? »

« Je crois que cette ville est intimement liée à vous. Après tout c'est vous qui l'avez crée … Il est normal que sans vous, elle se barre en sucette. »

« En _sucette_ vous dites ? »

« 4 jours après votre départ, le clocher au dessus de la bibliothèque s'est effondré. Certains disent que c'est à cause de la caverne sous le bâtiment, moi je pense que c'est à cause de votre absence. Ensuite y'a eu ce raz-de-marée qui a ravagé le port plus de la moitié des bateaux ont coulé … Ah, d'ailleurs, on y a retrouvé Hook : il se planquait dans l'un d'eux. »

« Intéressant. »

« Bref … Je vous parle pas des tempêtes de neige et autre grêlons … Sans parler des canicules … Enfin je pense que tout ça à un rapport avec vous. »

« … »

« Bref, Henry n'étant plus là, je me suis dis que c'était le moment idéal pour vous retrouver. »

« Depuis combien de temps est-il chez son père ? »

« Depuis 5 mois. Il revient de temps en temps à Storybrooke pour voir ses grands-parents, mais il refuse encore de revenir y vivre. Vous savez, quand vous êtes partie … On a emménagé chez vous, je pensais que ça calmerait Henry … Et ça a été le cas un temps … Avant qu'il devienne invivable. J'ai tout foiré avec lui, je suis une mère pitoyable. »

« … Et vos parents ? »

« Oh ça … C'est encore autre chose. Ils sont assez … Enfin vous savez. »

« Je crois savoir oui. » lança-t-elle sarcastiquement

« Ouais, enfin … Ils comprenaient pas pourquoi j'étais si mal après votre départ. Puis ensuite, y'a eu ce truc de retour chez nous ou pas … Et Anton qui nous sort des haricots magiques. »

« Des … Haricots ? »

« Ouaip. Bien évidemment, Snow et David ont de suite planté les graines et ça a donné des plants immenses, jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête de grêle annihile tous leurs espoirs. A présent, ils planchent sur un système de portail avec la poussière de fée trouvée dans la mine. »

« Astucieux. »

« Ouais … L'épineuse question du « qui partira ou pas » reste entière. La majorité des habitants veulent repartir, sauf quelques irréductibles. Mes parents ne partiront que si je pars, Henry veut partir, Neal ne sait pas mais serait prêt à suivre son fils n'importe où. Gold veut rester avec Belle, ainsi que Ruby ou encore Whales … »

« Et vous ? »

« Moi ? J'ai évidemment pas envie d'y aller. Je veux dire c'est mon monde ici, pas là-bas. Et ce que j'ai pu voir de là-bas, ça m'a pas forcément plu. Et je vois pas un gamin vivre dans ce monde … Henry ne rêve que de chevalier, de destrier et de dragons à pourfendre. Mais si je me dresse une nouvelle fois sur son passage, il va encore croire que je le fais exprès. »

« Il faudra être patiente. »

« Je sais, mais … Je savais que ça aurait été mieux avec vous. »

« … »

« Vous, vous auriez pu le canaliser. »

« Comment aurais-je pu ? Je n'avais plus aucune autorité sur lui, ni même de légitimité. Comment avec d'autorité maternelle quand votre enfant ne vous reconnait plus comme sa mère ?! »

« … »

« Que voulez-vous miss Swan ? »

« Je vous veux vous. » dit-elle en la fixant

« Excusez-moi ? »

« J'ai pas cessé de penser à vous … Je … Pas seulement après ce baiser, mais … J'ai ressenti un manque. J'ai cherché après vous si longtemps. Quand Henry est parti chez son père, je tournais en rond, et mes parents me mettaient sans cesse la pression pour que je prenne une décision d'abord concernant l'éducation d'Henry, ensuite sur notre futur départ. Je devenais folle là-bas seule. Alors j'ai fui. »

« Fui ? »

« Enfin pas littéralement. J'ai dis à Snow que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de m'aérer … Que j'avais besoin de distance. Ils ont pas eu le choix. Mes premières investigations m'ont mené à Chicago … Ensuite j'ai suivi vos traces. Je vous ais perdu au Texas. J'ai failli renoncer jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes contacts me dise qu'il vous avait aperçu à San Francisco. J'ai repris espoir. »

« Et qu'attendez-vous maintenant ? »

« Regina … Revenez avec moi. Revenez à Storybrooke. »

Regina laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, le cœur d'Emma se serra alors

« Vous plaisantez ma chère ? Il est hors de question que j'aille où que se soit. Je suis ici chez moi. »

« … »

« J'ai appris que le temps ne guérit pas tous les maux ni la distance d'ailleurs, mais que l'on peut faire avec et accepter notre destinée. J'ai appris à mettre derrière moi le passé. La forêt enchantée et Storybrooke ainsi que ses habitants sont le passé pour moi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à retourner ni dans l'un ni dans l'autre. »

« Mais … »

« Les gens ne me voyaient que comme la reine déchue, la sorcière avide de jalousie et de vengeance. Même après les faits, je n'ai été que ça. Ici, je ne suis que Regina, la vendeuse de vêtements, promenant son chien sur la plage. Et cela fait un bien fou de ne pas se sentir épiée, jugée ou fustigée. Ici, je suis moi-même. »

« Non, ici vous êtes une personne qui cache sa vraie nature : vous êtes peut-être déchue, mais vous restez une reine. Une sorcière ? Et bien oui, vous l'étiez. Mais ce que j'ai pu voir les derniers jours avant votre départ, c'était une femme heureuse de s'occuper de son chien. »

« Peu importe. »

« Regina … »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas prétendre arriver ici et faire comme vous faisiez à Storybrooke : vous n'êtes pas sur votre terrain, et vous ne ferez pas de cette ville la votre. »

« J'ai pas la prétention de changer les choses … Je veux juste que vous pensiez à ça … Je sais qu'Henry reviendra s'il sait que vous êtes de retour. »

Regina sourit alors « Henry se fiche bien de mon destin. Je ne peux l'en blâmer. »

« Il vous aime, seulement, comme vous, il était trop fier pour se l'avouer, pas après l'incident avec le chien. Il … Je crois qu'il s'en ait longtemps voulu, il a longtemps pensé que c'était lui la cause de votre départ. »

« C'est en partie cela. »

« Je sais mais … Comment dire ça à un gamin de 11 ans ? Dites, il y avait quoi dans cette lettre ? »

« Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? »

« Il l'a déchiré en milles morceaux après sa lecture. »

« Il n'y avait rien qui puisse vous intéresser. Par ailleurs, rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne pourra me détourner du fait que je ne reviendrais pas à Storybrooke. »

Regina se leva alors, gobelet en main « Hey, vous allez où ? »

« Je rentre chez moi. Il se fait tard. »

« Regina je … Je peux vous accompagner ? »

« Même si je dis « _non_ », vous me suivrez quoiqu'il arrive n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est l'idée. » avoua Emma

Surprise que la jeune femme ait la décence de lui dire la vérité, Regina soupira avant de l'inviter à monter dans sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant un immeuble aux murs blancs et bleus.

« Très joli. »

Regina entra dedans, suivie de près par Emma et, dans l'ascenseur, aucune ne parla. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, Emma pu entendre les aboiements d'une chienne plus âgée. Quand Regina ouvrit la porte, Amber se rua sur sa maitresse, sa queue balayant l'air avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'une autre personne se trouvait derrière Regina. Elle sniffa l'air avant de reculer et de grogner « Doucement Amber. »

Regina entra, suivie de la chienne et d'Emma qui, une fois la porte passée, s'accroupit et tendit sa main. La chienne s'avança prudemment et renifla le bout de ses doigts « Hey, tu me reconnais pas ? Ca fait un bail hein Amber … » La chienne s'approcha doucement et Emma lui caressa le haut du crane puis derrière les oreilles. Enfin, elle s'assit près d'elle et lui lécha la main « Voilà … »

Regina assista à la scène de la cuisine, et esquissa un sourire : Amber n'avait jamais oublié Emma « Un café ? »

« Non merci. De l'eau ? »

« Bien. »

« Chouette appart'. »

« Merci. »

« Petite visite ? »

« Je n'y tiens pas non. »

« Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je trouve votre chambre ? » s'amusa Emma mais elle perdit son petit sourire quand elle vit le visage grave de la jolie brune « Oh je vois … Sujet sensible. Vous … Est-ce que vous … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous avez … Enfin, vous êtes en couple actuellement ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? »

« J'en sais rien, jute … Pour savoir. Alors ? »

« … »

« Vous savez je … Je … J'ai souvent repensé à notre baiser. Je … J'ai souvent pensé à ce que ça aurait pu mener si vous étiez restée, et cette pensée me plait. Pas vous ? »

« Absolument pas. » lançant sèchement Regina

« Oh … »

L'air devenait pesant entre elles, les bruits de l'extérieur devenaient assourdissants. Chacune était là, devant l'autre, ne voulant pas bouger, pas parler, pas se regarder. Regina était au milieu de son salon, bras croisés, Emma était immobile, n'osant bouger de peur que Regina ne lui demande de partir.

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? »

La voix rauque de Regina brisa le silence si rapidement qu'Emme en sursauta « Oh euh … Bah … J'en sais rien. Je vous ais trouvé, vous allez bien, j'en suis heureuse et rassurée … »

« Storybrooke ? »

« Ouais, je vais certainement y retourner … »

« … »

« Bon, il se fait tard … Merci encore de m'avoir accordé du temps. Prenez soin de vous, même si je vois que tout va bien pour vous et Amber. »

La chienne se colla aux jambes de la jeune femme et cette dernière lui sourit tout en lui caressa le flanc. Regina inspira avant de fermer brièvement les yeux « Vous … »

« Oui ? »

« Souhaitez-vous diner avant de partir ? »

Emma ne le montra pas mais intérieurement, elle bondissait de joie « Avec plaisir. »

« Vous aurez l'occasion de me parler plus en détail de vos relations conflictuelles avec Henry et vos parents. » lança-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

Peu importe pour Emma, le tout étant qu'elle pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps aux cotés de Regina.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un diner, des conséquences ...**


	8. Comme avant

**Hello hello !**

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Alors je vois que beaucoup ont été surpris par la réaction plus que glaciale de Regina ...**

**Mais croyez-moi, l'atmosphère va bien vite se réchauffer dans ce chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Comme avant **

Emma s'amusait à dorloter Amber, gracieusement sur le dos, ventre à l'air, se délectant des tendres caresses de la jolie blonde. Regina, en cuisine, jetait de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil amusés vers sa chienne qui, d'habitude, était casanière et sauvage.

Elle se souvenait qu'Emma fut la première à avoir eu un contact avec le chiot il y a un peu moins d'un an. Amber n'aurait donc pas oublié la demoiselle malgré les mois de séparations.

« Hey Regina, sympa le collier. » lança Emma en voyant le collier dont la plaque en forme de couronne était gravée du prénom de la chienne « Ca fait très … Royal. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Parce qu'elle l'est. »

« A n'en pas douter. » dit-elle en caressant avec plus de vigueur la chienne qui se retourna pour lui sauter dessus et faire basculer la jolie blonde sur les fesses

« Amber stop ! » cria Regina

« Non, non c'est bon. C'est moi. Petite coquine. »

« Miss Swan, j'essaie de lui inculquer les bonnes manières. Il serait fâcheux que votre visite détruise tout mon travail. »

« Oh pardon madame « _J'ai des principes, même pour mon chien_ », je voudrais pas être une mauvaise influence pour votre chienne. » dit-elle en se relevant et en allant voir Regina. Collée à son dos, elle la surplomba par l'épaule « On mange quoi ? »

« Miss Swan, je déteste qu'on regarde par-dessus mon épaule. » dit-elle en esquissa un mouvement qui fit reculer la jolie blonde, amusée « Ca répond pas à ma question. »

L'insubordination et le manque de savoir-vivre de la jeune femme furent 2 choses que Regina ne regrettait certainement pas en quittant Storybrooke. Mais pour autant, ces choses la ramenait aussi à des événements qui l'avaient marqué.

« Pâtes au saumon, sauce hollandaise. »

« La classe. Avec votre emploi du temps, vous avez encore l'énergie pour faire la cuisine ? »

« A vrai dire, il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'étais mise aux fourneaux. Je vais bien souvent à la facilité. »

« Sérieux ? Regina Mills mange des plats préparés ? »

« Est-ce si risible ? »

« Pour une reine de la cuisine, bah y'a de quoi se poser des questions … Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez cuisiné pour personne depuis votre arrivée ici ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers Emma, un léger sourire victorieux sur le visage « En quoi cela vous regarde ? »

« En rien … Enfin … Je sais pas. »

« C'est prêt. » dit-elle en apportant le plat à table. Regina et Emma ne tardèrent pas et s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre, tandis qu'Amber les regarda d'un œil curieux : sa maitresse n'avait jamais reçu personne, et encore moins à manger. D'habitude leur journée se passait ainsi : le matin, une fois sa maitresse levée, elle lui donnait à boire, un snack et la faisait sortir un peu avant de partir travailler et de la laisser seule toute la journée. Quand elle revenait le soir, Amber lui faisait une fête comme personne, puis elles sortaient pour une petite promenade sur la plage avant de revenir. Regina lui donnait sa gamelle de croquettes tandis qu'elle se faisait un plat rapide. Elle s'écroulait sur le canapé, la chienne à ses pieds et ensemble, elles regardaient la télé avant que la jeune femme ne s'endorme de fatigue et ne décide d'aller se coucher, Amber au pied du lit, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme dessus.

Voilà en quoi était rythmée la vie de sa maitresse et d'elle-même depuis leur arrivée ici. Mais la voir à table, en compagnie de quelqu'un, un agréable fumet émanant d'un plat soigneusement préparé … Ca s'était nouveau.

« Alors miss Swan, parlez-moi de vos parents. »

« Sérieusement ? On se revoit après quoi … 8 mois d'absence et vous voulez que je parle de Snow et David ? » Pour toute réponse, Regina haussa un sourcil signifiant un « _et donc_ ? » qui incita Emma à répondre « C'est … Compliqué. »

« Entre autre ? »

« Bah avoir des parents qu'on a pas connu en 28 ans et qui s'avère être des gens de votre âge, à peu près … C'est compliqué à gérer comme situation. En gros, ils aimeraient s'impliquer un peu plus comme pour se racheter de toutes ses années absentes, mais moi je suis pas du genre « papa-maman ». J'ai vécu 28 ans seule, à me débrouiller. J'ai du mal à faire confiance, à déléguer … A me laisser aller. Ils prennent ça pour un refus, une froideur … Et du coup, chacun se braque de son coté sans possibilité de dialogue. Si y'a un truc que j'ai pris de mon père c'est bien le caractère de cochon et le fait d'être têtue. »

« Certes. »

« Et ça s'est pas arrangé avec le départ d'Henry qu'ils m'ont fait ressentir comme un véritable échec d'éducation. »

« Vous avez encore des contacts avec lui ? »

« Oh bien sur. On s'est pas séparés fâchés, au contraire je crois qu'il était soulagé aussi de prendre l'air. De voir autre chose que Storybrooke. On se sent un peu comme un poisson dans un bocal dans ce bled : toujours à voir et faire les mêmes choses, parler aux mêmes gens. Je comprends qu'avec la perspective de pouvoir connaitre le monde extérieur avec son père, il ait eu envie d'y gouter … Il m'appelle et m'envoie quelques photos. »

« Ne vous manque-t-il pas ? »

« Si mais … D'un autre coté, je cois que j'avais, moi aussi, besoin de souffler un peu. Il s'est passé tant de choses durant ces 3 dernières années. Depuis l'arrivée d'Henry chez moi, j'ai pas soufflé un moment : entre magie, découverte d'un nouveau monde, mes parents, les contes de fées, le retour de Neal, votre départ … Je crois que je saturais aussi. »

« … »

« Finalement, tout a été pire après votre départ. A croire que vous étiez, malgré vous, la personne qui faisait le lien entre tous, y compris la ville. Je continue à croire qu'avec votre départ, la ville s'effondre. Après tout : vous l'avez crée, il est normal qu'elle disparaisse avec votre départ. »

« C'est une hypothèse comme une autre. »

« Et ça vous donne pas envie de revenir ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Dommage. Moi j'ai envie que vous reveniez. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous me manquez. » Regina se figea alors et déglutit difficilement. Elle détourna le regard « Je dis pas ça pour vous mettre mal à l'aise mais, comme je vous l'ai dis, j'ais souvent repensé à notre baiser et … J'me suis souvent demandé ce que ça aurait pu donner si vous étiez restée. Je veux dire, peut-être qu'Henry ne serait pas parti, peut-être qu'on vivrait à 3 chez vous et que mes relations avec lui et mes parents seraient plus paisibles. Peut-être qu'on aurait trouvé notre équilibre. »

« … »

« Mais bon, c'est fini tout ça. Aujourd'hui, Henry n'est plus là, peut-être qu'il reviendra un jour. Avec mes parents c'est pas le pied et … Y'a vous. Vous êtes loin et je dois bien avouer que je suis quelque peu jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? De quoi ? »

« Que vous ayez trouvé votre équilibre et votre bonheur ici, loin de Storybrooke, loin … de moi. »

« … »

Emma lui sourit alors, gênée d'admettre que Regina était heureuse et qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ce bonheur visible.

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser. » Elle se leva alors, déposa sa serviette au bord de la table, fit quelques caresses à Amber qui s'était couchée à ses pieds. Elle prit sa veste alors que Regina resta à table « Je suis contente pour vous … Vraiment. »

Et alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, Regina bondit de sa chaise « Emma ! »

Cette dernière se retourna alors pour voir Regina la fixant intensément et venir à elle « Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je … J'ai menti. »

« Menti ? Sur ? »

« J'ai aussi souvent repensé à notre baiser … » avoua-t-elle, penaude

Emma ne cacha pas son sourire, limite vainqueur « Ah oui ? »

« … »

« Et ? » dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de la jeune femme « Ca vous fait quoi ? » Elle glissa une de ses mains dans celle de la jolie brune, tandis que l'autre caressa sa joue pour finir pas se loger sous sa chevelure, sur sa nuque. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre « Regina ? »

La demoiselle releva le regard pour l'ancrer dans celui émeraude de la jolie blonde, elle esquissa un timide sourire avant qu'Emma n'ose s'approcher un peu plus, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres pulpeuses. C'est Regina qui combla le fin espace entre elles pour entamer un doux et tendre baiser. Bien vite, Emma sentit les défenses de Regina tomber une à une, jusqu'à la laisser tomber dans ses bras. Le baiser s'intensifia alors et les mains devinrent plus aventureuses. En un mouvement habile, Emma plaqua Regina contre le mur, calant une de ses cuisses sur l'entrejambe de la belle, faisant naitre un léger gémissement de plaisir.

Emma s'éloigna juste assez pour que ses lèvres flirtent avec l'arrête de sa mâchoire, pour qu'elle lui murmure « Regina … »

Regina la repoussa doucement alors "Non ... Il ne faut pas ..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous n'êtes que de passage. Que de passage dans cette ville, que de passage dans ma vie."

Emma ferma son regard alors et recula "Je le sens tu sais ..."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Dans tes baisers ... J'ai rarement été embrassée de la sorte, du moins, cela ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce que je ressens actuellement."

"C'est simplement l'inconnu et la curiosité."

"Qui te dit que c'est l'inconnu pour moi ?" dit-elle dans un timide sourire mutin

"Vrai... Vraiment ?" se stupéfia Regina en la fixant d'yeux ronds

"Quand on est jeune on fait parfois ... des expériences ..." conclua Emma

"Je vois ..."

Emma s'approcha de nouveau et glissa, une nouvelle fois, une de ses mains sous la chevelure de Regina "Laisse-moi te le montrer."

"Me montrer quoi ?"

"Ce que je ressens quand tes lèvres me touchent ..."

Regina frissonna alors tant la voix d'Emma la caressa doucement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, juste le temps pour Emma de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'entamer un long baiser langoureux qui s'enhardit grâce à une langue curieuse de la jolie blonde. Regina laissa s'échapper un long soupir avant de sentir une appréhension se loger dans son petit crâne, déjà bien tumultueux. Elle repoussa Emma

"Quoi ?"

"Je ... Non, je ne ... Je ne sais pas ..."

Regina avait peu l'habitude de perdre ses moyens face à quelqu'un, et encore moins devant une personne qu'elle connaissait, et si en plus cette personne était la Savior ... Elle se retrouva soudainement bête d'avoir peur telle une ado qui est à l'aube de sa première fois. Mais Emma lui prit alors les mains et la força à la regarder "Hey ... Je sais que c'est déroutant, effrayant même ... Mais je suis là, je suis pas prête à te lâcher. J'ai parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour te retrouver, c'est certainement pas pour te laisser tomber maintenant. S'il te plait, pour une fois, fais-moi confiance ..."

_Faire confiance_ ... Si Regina n'était pas aussi tendue, elle en rirait. Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer son regard vers leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés. Soudain leurs divers baisers lui revint en mémoire : comment Regina Mills, la reine dêchue, la mairesse affaiblie ... Comment cette femme pouvait si facilement tomber dans les filets d'une femme qui avait personnifié toutes ses peurs, toutes sa haine jadis enfouie, comment pouvait-elle à présent, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, passer du temps avec elle ?

"Fais-moi confiance Regina." répéta Emma plus doucement, se collant alors à elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue "J'ai envie de toi ..." lui susurra-t-elle alors

Cela suffit à la jolie brune qui attrapa la main d'Emma et, en silence, la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Et tandis qu'Amber les suivit, Regina la stoppa à l'entrée de la chambre « Non. Tu restes là. » Emma ne pu que sourire en voyant la tête plaintive de la chienne. Et quand Regina referma la porte derrière elle, elle recula d'un pas.

Regina, toujours silencieuse, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa langoureusement. Aucune ne savait comment faire, par où commencer mais les gestes furent presque logiques, comme s'ils coulaient de source. Les vêtements jonchèrent bien vite le sol, malgré l'appréhension de chacune de se retrouver nue face à l'autre, d'esquisser des gestes tendres, suaves. Emma hésita un moment avant d'oser poser ses mains sur la poitrine de la belle brune, avant d'oser regarder la jeune femme comme sa future amante, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude et frissonnante, d'oser glisser quelques baisers plus curieux, des caresses plus prononcées, des mots à peine audibles à la seule discrétion de celle qui les recevait.

Quant à Regina, même si elle semblait passive, elle se délectait des tendres attentions de la belle blonde : chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque regard était scruté, presque analysé, elle n'en perdait pas une miette : elle voulait sentir, chaque seconde, tout ce que lui faisait Emma, y compris quand les lèvres de cette dernière se dirigèrent plus au sud.

Mais pour autant, elle la freina en glissant ses mains sur son visage pour le remonter jusqu'au sien et sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

« J'ai attendu si longtemps pour ça … » murmura Emma sous le sourire Regina « Je te veux. » clôtura-t-elle en l'embrasant tout en glissant ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de Regina.

Et comme si tous ces mois de recherche, d'attente et d'espoir étaient palliés par les tendres attentions de chacune, Emma comprit alors que rien ne serait plus comme avant, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que cette nuit serait la seule et unique que lui accorderait Regina, comme un au revoir, un adieu …

Regina était morte de peur, complétement perdue ... Elle sentait Emma sur elle, en elle ... Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Soudain la question de James lui revint en mémoire "_C'est les femmes votre truc_" ... Et cette réponse qui ne vint jamais car elle-même ne le pensait pas ... Jusqu'à Emma. Et à présent, cette dernière lui prodiguait des caresses et des baisers comme jamais elle n'en avait reçu dans sa vie.

Elle eut pourtant bon nombres d'amants, mais aucun ne l'avait autant satisfaite que les simples attentions d'Emma ce soir. Pourtant, elle était pétrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre geste, si ce n'était enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure dorée d'Emma afin de l'inciter à ne pas s'arrêter.

Des sensations nouvelles, des envies nouvelles ... Regina était perdue ... Mais l'après était aussi terrifiant : que faire ensuite ? Repartir à Storybrooke avec Emma ? Hors de question ... Qu'Emma reste ici avec elle ? C'était impossible. Alors quoi, cette nuit serait-elle une nuit de retrouvailles et d'adieux en même temps ? Un seul coup d'un soir, une nuit de sexe sans concessions, sans lendemain ?

Mais malheureusement, lendemain il y aurait et Regina n'osait penser à ce moment où elle devrait dire à Emma de partir ... Pourquoi aller si loin si ce n'était pour finir nulle part en définitive ? Peut-être que Regina avait besoin de ce tendre moment avec Emma pour clore un chapitre de sa vie, cette vie qui était à présent son passé fini et révolu.

Oui Emma était ce chapitre qui manquait et cette nuit le paragraphe final pour boucler la boucle. Un bien nécessaire en somme. Et qu'en pensait Emma ? Pensait-elle comme elle ? Ou s'accorcherait-elle à elle ?

Emma, quant à elle, ne voulait pas y penser, n'osait pas croire que cette nuit qui s'annonçait merveilleuse allait se terminer de manière si brutale. Alors, pour cesser d'y penser, elle s'enivra de l'odeur de sa partenaire, se soula de ses gémissements. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête et voyait Regina se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, essayant de se contenir.

La nuit passa alors dans l'intimité de leurs caresses et tendres baisers. Emma fut heureuse de constater que Regina lui permit de passer la nuit avec elle. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, elle sentit Regina bouger, se lever et finalement, vers 5h du matin, Emma sentit un lourd poids sur ses pieds. Quand elle se redressa, elle constata qu'Amber s'était couchée sur le lit. Elle sourit alors et se tourna vers Regina pour se lover dans ses bras, leurs jambes entrelacées, son nez niché dans la chevelure ébène de la jeune femme.

Demain serait un autre jour, mais elle n'osait y penser pour ne rompre cette belle nuit. Pourtant ses appréhensions la rattrapèrent et elle eut du mal à retrouver un sommeil serein. Parfois, sa main se baladait et touchait la robe poilue d'Amber qui s'était frayée un chemin entre elles. Elle sourit alors : oui Regina avait trouvé un équilibre ici : sa maison, son chien, son boulot, ses habitudes ... Elle avait réussi a trouver tout cela sans elle. Tandis qu'elle, n'avait jamais réussi à surmonter son départ : elle avait perdu son fils, agrandi le gouffre entre elle et ses parents, ranger sa vie dans une monotonie sans pareille ... Il fallait voir les choses : Emma avait sombré alors que Regina avait remonté la pente. Comme si elles se complètaient, un ying et un yang ... Si l'une était heureuse, l'autre ne pouvait l'être et inversement.

Et à présent, elle était dans ce lit, dans les bras de cette femme qui avait ruiné sa vie et celle de ses parents, qui avait même réussi à l'éloigner de son fils alors même qu'elle n'était plus en ville ... Tout poussait Emma à détester cette femme et pourtant, la voilà, dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle comme jamais elle n'avait enlacé un amant auparavant ... Cette soirée fut étrange et nouvelle, tout comme ces sentiments naissant qu'elle percevait actuellement. Mais Regina ... Ressentait-elle cette chose aussi ? Ce sentiment d'être complète ? Regina ... Avait-elle besoin d'elle au final ?

Oui cette soirée avait été intense, grandiose et superbe ... A l'image de son dénouement qui serait, à n'en pas douter, cruel, triste et irrémédiable.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un réveil douloureux, une fuite inattendue, des conséquences surprenantes.  
**


	9. La fuite

**Hello mes agneaux ! Bientôt les vacances huh ?! **

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce tendre moment entre nos 2 héroïnes ... **

**Vous avez eu peur en voyant les derniers mots de la fin de chapitre ... A présent, vous allez découvrir de quoi il retourne ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**La fuite**

Le lendemain fut moins langoureux. Emma s'éveilla seule dans le lit, les draps froids prouvant que Regina y était sortie depuis un moment. Elle s'étira, se leva et se vêtit de son débardeur et de sa culotte avant de sortir de la chambre pour apercevoir un tendre moment entre Regina, assise dans son canapé, et Amber, allongée à ses cotés. Quand la jolie brune entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle jeta un œil vers Emma et lui sourit timidement.

« J'ai le droit à une place ? » lança Emma devant le canapé

Mais le grognement d'Amber lui indiqua un refus et elle du se contenter du fauteuil près de la jeune femme

« Il faut l'excuser, elle est jalouse. »

« Parce qu'on a couché ensemble ?! Sérieux ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est moins pour cela que le fait d'avoir pris sa place dans le lit cette nuit. »

« Oh … »

« Café ? »

« Volontiers. »

Regina se leva et disparut dans la cuisine, laissant en tête à tête la chienne et la jeune femme « Alors … Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps ? » La chienne leva sa tête alors et la pencha sur le coté « De toute manière, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il est fort peu probable que je reste une nuit de plus. » La chienne couina alors, éternuant en secouant vivement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ? »

« Oh rien … Je me faisais pardonner. »

« Oh … Tiens. » Elle lui tendit le café qu'Emma accepta « Je pense que le café est plus de rigueur que le chocolat. »

« Pour me remettre de cette nuit tu veux dire ? » s'amusa Emma

Regina haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas, préférant plonger son nez dans sa propre tasse. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment avant que Regina ne jette un coup d'œil à sa montre « Ton avion est dans ? »

« Oh pas avant ce soir. »

« Tu pourrais au moins mettre un pantalon. » dit-elle en regardant la tenue pour le moins légère d'Emma

« Je peux utiliser ta douche ? »

« Bien sur. »

« Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ? »

« Nous sommes dimanche. »

« Ah … Et tu fais rien le dimanche ? »

« Je vais sortir avec Amber. »

« Pour aller où ? »

« Sur la plage. Elle y a ses habitudes. »

« Je peux venir ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil et se leva de son canapé « Prépare-toi. »

Emma bondit de son fauteuil et prit une rapide douche avant de retrouver Regina dans la chambre, en train de s'habiller « Dis, tu aurais un haut pour moi ? »

Sans un mot, elle lui offrit un chemisier blanc qu'elle accepta avant de la suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Regina passa une laisse à Amber avant de sortir suivit d'Emma.

« Alors c'est ça ta vie maintenant ? Ton job, ton chien, ton appart' ? »

« Une vie normale en somme. »

« Bizarre de t'entendre dire ça … Quand on sait qui tu es. »

« Qui j'étais. »

« Ouais … Enfin tu m'as comprise. Après toutes ces années passées dans la forêt enchantée et ensuite coincée dans une ville durant 28 ans … Et finalement, tu es là à San Francisco, vendeuse en prêt-à-porter, célibataire avec son chien … C'est banal comme destin non ? »

« A choisir entre banal ou torturé, je préfère banal. »

« … »

« Oh Regina ! » Les 2 femmes fixèrent alors l'homme qui venait d'alpaguer la jolie brune. Corps d'athlète aux yeux bleus, l'homme s'approcha à petites foulées, un grand sourire sur le visage avant de se pencher vers Regina et de l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Emma « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien et toi James ? »

« Belle journée pour courir, rien de mieux. Bonjour Amber. » dit-il en s'accroupissant et en caressant la chienne qui semblait heureuse de le retrouver

Emma se trouva de plus en plus mal, se sentant de trop jusqu'à ce que l'homme se redresse et ne la fixe un court instant avant de tendre la main « Bonjour, je m'appelle James. »

« Enchantée, Emma. »

Regina sentit alors la tension entre le jeune homme et Emma et essaya de briser le silence « Bon … Nous allons y aller. »

« Je vais donc continuer ma course, bonne promenade, à bientôt. »

« Merci à bientôt. »

Puis il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées laissant les 2 femmes seules.

« Alors … Tu le connais ? Un ami ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est … Plutôt pas mal … »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée de la jalousie à peine dissimulée de la jolie blonde « Il l'est effectivement. »

Emma la fixa alors d'un regard noir « Ouais enfin bon … C'est un mec qui court pour compenser un truc ça, j'en suis sûre. »

« Ah oui ?! »

« C'est clair. Les gros muscles compensent toujours un manque ailleurs : cerveau ou … autre chose. »

« Ah je vois, donc il est musclé mais surement idiot ou impuissant. »

« Oui … Enfin non, non. Enfin je m'en fous … » dit-elle en shootant dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches arrière de son jeans.

« Serais-tu jalouse ? »

« Moi ? Non, absolument pas … Après tout, tu es partie depuis près d'un an … Tu n'as surement pas attendu pour … t'amuser. »

« Tout comme toi je suppose. » lança innocemment Regina en sachant que c'était pertinemment faux

« … »

Elles arrivèrent alors sur la plage et Regina lâcha Amber qui courut joyeusement dans le sable à la recherche de quelque chose à jeter. Regina et Emma s'assirent dans le sable « Emma, ça va ? »

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne dis plus rien. »

« Je pensais … »

« A quoi ? »

« Tu … Tu as couché avec lui ? »

« Qui ? James ? »

« Ouais. »

« Non. »

« Mais … T'y as pensé non ? Coucher avec lui je veux dire. »

« Oui. » lança Regina qui ne voyait pas de raison de mentir à Emma

Cette dernière, étonnée de tant de franchise, eut un soudain sentiment de jalousie l'envahir en imaginant ce tas de muscles contre Regina

« Ah … »

« Emma … Il faut être clair : nous deux ça ne mènera à rien : tu vas repartir à Storybrooke, et il est hors de question que je te suive. Tout comme tu ne peux rester ici, parce que tes parents sont à Storybrooke et que, quoique tu en dises, ils t'aiment maladroitement certes, mais ils t'aiment et ne supporteront pas la distance. »

« Depuis quand tu les défends hein … »

« … »

« Merde Regina, tu peux pas me faire passer une aussi belle nuit que celle d'hier et me demander de repartir sans rien ni personne. »

« Et pourtant c'est ce qui va se passer. » dit-elle froidement

« Ouais … Super … » marmonna Emma. Elle le savait mais avait essayé une dernière fois. Mais la défaite était amère tant la nouvelle donnée qu'était ce bel apollon de James venait bousculé son esprit « On rentre, je vais prendre mes fringues. »

« Ton avion n'est que ce soir. »

« Là, j'ai pas vraiment envie de rester tu vois … »

Regina ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Emma, elle s'attendait à cette réaction et n'essaya même pas de la retenir. Elles revinrent alors à l'appartement de la jolie brune et Emma prit ses affaires avant de repartir mais Regina la retint par le bras. Dans un mince espoir, Emma se retourna, un léger sourire sur le visage « Emma … Promets-moi de ne pas revenir. »

Douche froide pour la belle blonde qui sentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, un frisson glacé s'emparant de son échine. Elle resta muette, ne sachant que dire. Mais fallait-il finalement dire quelque chose ? Face à une telle demande, Emma resta de marbre, du moins essaya-t-elle, et opina de la tête en guise d'accord.

Et voilà c'est fini. Ca se terminait aussi vite que ça avait commencé : fugacement, intensément, à l'image de leur seule et unique nuit. Emma lâcha sa main et passa le pas de la porte. Ce n'est que quand elle disparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur que Regina consentit à fermer sa porte. La belle blonde ne le vit pas mais sur la joue de Regina roula une larme si lourde qu'elle lui en faisait mal. Et quand elle tomba au sol, Regina n'entendit que l'impact de son corps comme un bruit sourd et lourd de sens.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et Amber vint alors nicher sa truffe au creux du cou de sa maitresse. Elle esquissa un léger sourire alors qu'Amber léchait les larmes naissantes sur son visage « Il ne reste plus que toi et moi. » La chienne couina comme pour rassurer sa maitresse.

* * *

Le soir venu, Regina consentit à quitter son salon afin de promener Amber pour leur usuelle sortie de fin de journée. Elle n'avait cessé de fixer la pendule, comptant les heures du départ d'Emma. A cette heure-ci, il était fort probable qu'elle soit à l'aéroport, attendant son vol.

« Allez viens. » Elle lui enfila sa laisse et elles sortirent pour se rendre, une fois encore, sur la plage. A peine fut-elle assise dans le sable qu'une ombre la cacha du soleil. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit James qui s'assit à ses cotés « Ton amie est partie ? »

« Oui … »

Il s'assit alors à ses cotés, posant une main rassurante sur la sienne

« Oh … En tout cas, j'avais raison. »

« Ah ? Sur quoi ? »

« Je n'avais aucune chance de te conquérir face à elle. » dit-il dans un sourire

« Vraiment ? »

« La manière dont elle te regardait, dont elle marquait implicitement son territoire. »

Regina ne pu s'empêche de sourire en se remémorant leur poignée de main pour le moins tendue « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Près de 3 ans. »

« Elle ne vit pas à San Francisco ? »

« Non elle … Je viens du Maine. »

« C'est elle que tu as fui en partant du Maine ? »

« C'est … compliqué. »

« Mais elle t'a retrouvé. »

« Oui, c'est un truc de famille ça ... Ils se retrouvent toujours. » dit-elle, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres

"Huh ?!"

"Non, rien."

« Comment s'est passé les retrouvailles ? »

« Tendue, fugage et passionnelle, comme notre relation à toujours été"

"Tu veux m'en parler ?"

"Nous étions ... enemie à l'époque. Je la voyais ainsi du moins. J'ai ... Adopté son fils. Fils qu'elle a du abandonné à la naissance. Mais il l'a retrouvé et ramener dans ma ville. A partir de là, je n'ai eu de cesse de vouloir al faire partir, de voulair la faire fuir pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille."

"Et finalement ?"

"Mon fils ... Henry a fait son choix. Je n'ai pas supporté, je suis partie."

"Mais ... Vous 2 ..."

"C'est compliqué ... Il est dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre la folie et le génie ... Il en va de même entre l'amour et la haine. Nous mettions toute notre énergie à nous disputer Henry, ne voyant pas l'essentiel. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me mette au pied du mur, mais je n'étais pas prête … Notre situation est une impasse. »

« Si j'étais hypocrite je dirais que j'ai de la peine pour toi, mais ce désistement peut m'être bénéfique non ? » dit-il dans un sourire charmeur

« James … » lança-t-elle presque sur un ton moralisateur

« Oh je ne me fais pas d'idée. Une femme comme elle est très souvent irremplaçable. Et … Je peux voir qu'elle est loin de te laisser indifférente. »

« Ah oui ?! » dit-elle amusée

« Et bien … Si tu te foutais de ce qu'elle pourrait représenter pour toi, tu ne ferais pas cette tête. Tu es triste et je peux voir à tes yeux que tu as pleuré. Si cette histoire était finie et derrière toi, elle n'aurait pas autant d'impact. Tu as fui à l'autre bout du pays et elle t'a retrouvé quand même ... C'est ... Une preuve telle qu'on en voit peu. Est-elle déjà partie ? »

« Elle est sur le point oui. »

« Alors va la rattraper, dis-lui. La vie est malheureusement trop courte pour se poser des questions dont on connait déjà la réponse. »

« Si tu savais … »

« Tu es si belle … Et pourtant ton visage porte un voile de tristesse qui l'assombrit. »

« … »

« Et envisager de repartir dans le Maine ? »

« Ma vie est ici maintenant. »

« Ta vie est peut-être ici, mais elle est certainement avec elle. »

Ils se sourient alors et Amber s'agita violemment « Amber, doucement ! »

Mais la chienne n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se contorsionna tant et si bien qu'elle s'échappa de son collier, accroché à sa laisse « AMBER ! » A peine fut-elle libre, qu'elle courut sur la plage et en quelques minutes, malgré Regina et James lui courant après, Amber disparut à l'horizon.

Regina, le souffle lui manquant, s'écroula sur le sable, retenue de justesse par James « Regina ! »

« Amber … AMBER ! »

Regina était hystérique : se débattant des bras de James, même à bout de force, elle voulait continuer à lui courir après. « Regina, stop … Elle est loin maintenant. »

« Non, non, non … Amber ! »

« Regina STOP ! » dit-il en la serrant contre lui

Elle s'écroula alors, en crise de larmes, grelottant. La sachant sous le choc, James la consola comme il put « Regina, elle va bien … Elle va revenir. »

« C'est la première fois qu'elle fait cela … Elle connait à peine la ville ! »

« Elle est pucée non ? Si quelqu'un la trouve il la ramènera à un vétérinaire qui trouvera son identité. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps … »

Bien évidemment, il laissa l'horrible éventualité que la chienne ne soit pas ramenée mais gardée ou encore qu'elle n'ait pas le temps d'être récupérée.

Et alors qu'elle cessait enfin ses pleurs, son téléphone vibra. James s'en saisit et vit le nom sur son écran sans réfléchir, il décrocha « Allo ? »

« _Qui est-ce ?_ »

« Je … James, On s'est vu sur la plage ce matin. »

« _… Ou est Regina ?_ »

« Ecoutez, si vous n'êtes pas partie, je … Vous devriez revenir, vite. »

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Regina va bien ?_ »

« Pas vraiment. »

« _Ou êtes-vous ?_ »

« Sur la plage où on s'est crois … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, qu'Emma raccrocha. Il déposa le téléphone à coté de lui et obligea Regina à se relever. Sanglotant, le corps secoué de soubresauts, elle se laissa faire, en silence. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc avant que James n'essaie d'engager le dialogue « Regina … Ca va ? »

« … »

Il se retint de dire que « _ce n'était qu'un chien_ » comprenant qu'une femme seule ayant déménagé à l'autre bout du pays, pouvait se raccrocher à la présence rassurante et fidèle d'un chien.

Ils restèrent un moment ici, le soleil approchant de l'horizon, donnant au ciel une teinte rosée. Les premiers signes de fraicheur se firent sentir et Regina grelotta, prostrée, choquée encore de cette subite et inattendue fugue. James avait bien essayé de la faire bouger mais, pour elle dans sa tête, si Amber revenait ça serait là où elle aurait laissé sa maitresse. Si elle revenait et ne voyait personne sur cette plage …

« Regina ? »

La voix cristalline attira l'attention de la jolie brune qui, pour la première fois en 20 minutes, dévia son regard de l'horizon pour le poser derrière elle sur …

« Emma ? » La jeune femme était haletante, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle fixait Regina, grelottante dans les bras de cet homme. Elle s'approcha alors « Qu'est-ce que … »

« Je suis là. Je suis là maintenant… » Et, naturellement, Regina quitta les bras de James pour se lover dans ceux d'Emma. Elle leva son regard vers l'homme et le remercia d'un sourire « Merci encore … »

« De rien prenez soin d'elle. » Puis il s'éloigna les laissant sur la plage qui, avec l'heure avançant, devint déserte.

« Hey, tu veux pas qu'on rentre ? »

« Amber … Amber s'est échappée. »

« … Comment ? »

« Je … Elle s'est défait de sa laisse … Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant … » dit-elle alors que ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle

« Hey, calme-toi … Elle va revenir. Cette chienne est intelligente. D'ailleurs, j'ai jamais vu un chien aussi intelligent. »

« Si elle était si intelligente, elle ne se serait pas enfuie. »

« Elle est peut-être déjà rentrée tu sais. Ca se trouve, elle nous attend sagement sur le palier en se demandant où est passé sa maitresse ! »

Elle secoua un peu Regina afin que cette dernière sorte de sa léthargie. Regina écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de la logique des dires d'Emma. Elle se leva alors, Emma à sa suite et c'est presque au pas de course qu'elle rentra chez elle.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa déception en ne voyant pas la chienne sur son palier, ni même à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Emma, sentant la jeune femme, désarmée et désemparée, la prit dans ses bras avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

« Tu veux un café ? » proposa-t-elle alors que Regina était inerte sur le canapé « Tu devrais appeler les vétos du coin, on sait jamais … »

Regina prit son téléphone mais à peine eut-elle composé le moindre numéro, elle éclata en sanglots. Emma se précipita alors et la consola en lui déposant de multiples baisers sur le visage « Shh Shh … Calme-toi. On va la retrouver. »

« Je … J'ai l'air … d'une idiote … A … A pleurer pour un chien … »

Il était évident, en voyant Regina pleurer ainsi, que la glorieuse reine et odieuse sorcière était bien loin maintenant. Le jeune femme pleurait pour la perte d'un simple chien, mais en cet instant, Emme comprit quelle importance revêtait Amber aux yeux de Regina : seule, loin de tout, elle n'avait qu'Amber comme appui, comme soutien, comme amie. Et aujourd'hui, voir sa réaction mettait en avant la solitude dans laquelle s'était enfermée Regina depuis son départ. Emma comprit dans quelle souffrance elle s'était terrée : fuir une souffrance pour une autre, tel était le destin de Regina ? Pas si Emma s'en mêlait.

La soirée arriva, puis la nuit … Emma avait eu beau avertir les vétérinaires de la ville, aucun n'avait vu ou entendu parler d'un golden retriever. Bien évidemment, Emma ne prit pas son avion et bien évidemment Regina ne trouva pas le sommeil.

Emma resta près d'elle, la consolant, la calmant comme elle pouvait. Mais la nuit fut longue, entrecoupée de pleurs et d'insomnies. Et pendant la nuit, Emma se réveilla en sursaut, comme si elle ne sentait plus Regina auprès d'elle : cette dernière était adossée contre al fenêtre, regardant la pleine lune haute dans le ciel.

« Regina, viens t'allonger un peu. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil … »

Evidemment, Emma pouvait aisément imaginer toutes les choses qui traversaient l'esprit de la jeune femme en ce moment : la première nuit d'Amber dehors : ou pouvait-elle être ? Avait-elle trouvé un toit de fortune ? Avait-elle trouvé à manger ou quémander auprès de passant comme un vulgaire chien errant ? Et si la fourrière l'avait attrapé ?

Emma pensait alors qu'elle devrait vérifier le lendemain.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » murmura Regina

Si elle n'avait pas été toutes seules dans la pièce, Emma se serait demandé à qui parlait Regina, tant elle ne décrochait pas son regard du ciel.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu étais partie ... Tu étais à l'aéroport … Pourquoi tu es revenue. »

« Ce James … Il m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. C'était normal. »

Regina se tourna vers elle alors, le reflet de la lune sur son visage et ses yeux rougis lui donnaient l'air d'un zombie « Normal ? »

« J'allais pas te laisser tomber … »

« Tu étais prête à partir pour toujours … »

« Je crois que t'as pas compris : Peu importe la distance, pour moi, ça n'aurait rien changé. Peut-être pour toi, mais alors je ne l'aurais jamais su et, oui, peut-être que j'aurais vécu dans l'idée que tu me regrettais alors qu'en fait, tu t'envoyais probablement avec ce bel apollon des plages. »

« Je t'ai dis que … »

« … Peu importe, de toute manière je ne l'aurais jamais su. Mais … Regina, je tiens à toi, et même si je sais combien tu as du mal à déléguer, à faire confiance, sache que je serais là pour toi, comme ce soir et les jours qui suivront jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. »

« Les jours qui suivront ? Mais tes parents … »

« Je suis majeure et vaccinée. J'ai encore le droit de prendre l'air. »

« … »

« Faudra juste que je tape dans ta penderie. Allez, viens t'allonger. Rester devant cette fenêtre ne changera rien. »

Regina s'allongea alors et fixa le plafond « Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

« Hein ? »

« Mon téléphone a vibré et James a répondu … C'était toi. Pourquoi ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien … Je voulais entendre ta voix une dernière fois avant de ne plus l'entendre du tout. »

Regina se doutait bien que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais elle n'insista pas car, en un sens, elle imaginait qu'Emma ne connaissait pas elle-même la véritable réponse à cette question. Alors elle soupira et lorsqu'Emma se coucha et posa sa main sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux pour une courte nuit malgré tout.

* * *

« Regina, lève-toi s'il te plait. » gémit Emma qui tentait, pour la 4ième fois cette journée, de forcer Regina à se lever de son lit, duquel elle n'avait pas bougé depuis 3 jours.

A vrai dire, près d'une semaine était passée depuis la fugue d'Amber et Regina resta enfermée chez elle, refusant de quitter son appartement au cas où Amber reviendrait. Emma avait décidé de rester à ses cotés, voyant la jeune femme doucement retomber dans un état végétatif comme elle avait pu le voir avant l'arrivée d'Amber dans sa vie.

Apeurée qu'elle puisse retomber dans sa déprime, Emma avait donc appelé ses parents pour leur signifier, sans préciser, qu'elle restait encore un peu en « vacances ». Regina remarqua à peine sa présence, d'ailleurs, elle avait perdu la notion du temps tant elle restait dans son lit, rideaux tirés.

« Regina, debout ! » dit-elle en tirant sur la couette laissant apparaitre la jolie brune recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale. Depuis une semaine, Emma partageait l'appartement de la jeune femme, mangeant, dormant et vivant avec une Regina de plus en plus déprimée à mesure que les jours passaient et qu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de sa chienne.

Emma appelait tous les jours les vétérinaires et fourrières environnantes mais rien. Doucement, elle commençait à faire comprendre à Regina que le pire était peut-être arrivé : enlevée, voire même tuée …

A partir du moment où cette éventualité s'était présentée, Regina s'était refermée comme une huitre, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Emma qui ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour la distraire.

Ce matin encore, après avoir passé une nuit agitée, Regina rechignait à se lever. Il fallut à Emma une ingénieuse idée pour que la jeune femme sorte de son lit une fois encore : dans la cuisine, elle sacrifia 2 morceaux de pain qu'elle laissa cramer dans le toaster, dégageant alors une forte odeur de brulé. Quand l'odeur se fit sentir de la chambre, Regina bondit hors de son lit et se rua dans la cuisine où elle trouva Emma, toast brulé en main :

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Miss Swan ! »

« Ah, on en revient au « _miss Swan_ » maintenant ? Intéressant … »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine ?! »

« J'essaie, avec succès faut croire, de te sortir de ton lit. En temps normal, le fait que tu veuilles rester dans ton lit ne m'aurait pas dérangé, pour autant que je puisse t'accompagner, mais là … Ca en devient obsessionnel … Tu vas pas te laisser mourir ! »

« Tu n'as rien compris. »

« Si ! Si, j'ai compris : j'ai compris qu'Amber était plus qu'un simple chien. Que s'était ton amie, ta confidente. Que sa perte t'attriste plus que personne d'autre mais … Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. Tu as su remonter la pente, tu es Regina Mills. »

« … Je … Je n'aurais pas la force … Pas la force de continuer sans elle. »

« Mais tu n'es pas seule Regina … » Dit-elle en s'approchant et en lui caressant la joue « Jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais tu m'entends. Je viendrais ici, je vivrais ici, je te ferais tous les matins des toasts cramés. »

Pour la première fois en une semaine, Emma vit un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Regina « Idiote … »

« Je tiens de mes parents pour ça non ? »

« … »

« Dis, et si tu passais sous la douche … C'est pas que mais … Disons … Enfin tu vois. » dit-elle en fronçant le nez

« Oserais-tu insinuer que … »

« Je n'insinue rien … Mais si tu veux de l'aide pour te frictionner le dos, je suis là. »

« Mais bien sur … » ironisa Regina

Et alors que Regina se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, le téléphone portable de Regina sonna. Les 2 femmes se regardèrent alors et, comme Regina resta figée sur place, c'est Emma qui décrocha « Allo ? Ou… Oui c'est ici … Vraiment ? Comment va-t-elle ?! Ou est-el… Oh … Mais, ok. Oui, bien sur qu'on vient la chercher ! »

Tout au long de la conversation, Regina ne lâcha pas un morceau de la conversation, et quand Emma raccrochant c'est presque en lui sautant à la gorge que Regina l'alpagua « Alors ? »

« Il … Ils l'ont trouvé. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Un vétérinaire. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle … Elle va bien. »

« Ou est-elle ? »

« Tu le croiras jamais … »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Road trip inopiné, retour surprenant, esquisse de retrouvailles ...  
**


	10. Retour

**Bonjouuuuuuuuuur comment allez-vous ? **

**Vacances pour tous ou pas ?! ^^**

**Je voulais vous remercier encore et toujours (j'ai plus de mots à force) de votre fidélité, de votre ferveur à chacune de vos reviews, de votre enthousiasme en attendant mes suites, de vos encouragements aussi qui me font persister dans l'écriture. Grâce à vous, j'ai décidé d'en refaire une petite, plus légère que vous verrez après celle-ci !**

**Alors, alors ... Ou est passé Amber ? Et que vont faire nos héroïnes ? **

**Vous le saurez en lisant cette suite dont la fin de chapitre, j'espère, vous plaira ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Retour**

Jamais Regina n'avait fait sa valise aussi vite, même quand elle quitta Storybrooke. Les choses s'étaient accélérées à une vitesse telle que Regina elle-même avait du mal à y croire : à présent, elle se retrouvait à faire la queue à un guichet à l'aéroport.

« Hey Regina, ta pièce d'identité s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur en lui tendant sa carte : quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait entre les mains son billet d'avion. En attendant le vol, elles trouvèrent place dans la salle d'embarquement où Emma feuilleta un magazine.

« Comment a-t-elle fait … » murmura Regina

« Le véto a pas été super explicite, il m'a dit qu'il nous en dirait plus une fois sur place. » lança Emma, se détachant de sa lecture « Il a seulement dit qu'elle s'était faite embarquée par une famille et une fois arrivée, elle s'est de nouveau enfuie pour être trouvée par un véto. »

« … »

« Tu remarqueras quand même l'énorme coïncidence de la destination non … »

« J'aime ma chienne mais de là à croire qu'elle soit _aussi_ intelligente … »

« C'est un drôle de hasard. »

« _Drôle _n'est pas le qualificatif que j'emploierais. »

« … »

« Si elle est saine et sauve, c'est ce qui compte. »

« Le véto à dit qu'elle allait bien en tout cas que la famille avec qui elle avait du voyager s'était bien occupée d'elle. »

« … »

« L'essentiel est qu'elle aille bien. Tu vas pouvoir la ramener chez vous bientôt. Et j'espère que tu seras pas comme ces mères possessives qui, après un tel coup, garde leur môme chez eux et les enferme à double tour. » dit-elle en souriant, imaginant très bien la scène

« … »

« T'es pas d'accord ? »

« Si, si. Enfin non. Je n'ai rien d'une mère psychorigide. »

« Sérieusement ? Regina ? »

« Bon, peut-être légèrement à cheval sur l'autorité. »

« Légèrement … C'est ça … Elle est bien bonne celle-là. »

Puis leur vol annoncé, elles montèrent dans l'avion pour plus de 3h de vol. Aucune ne parla durant le voyage, mais une question planait sur elles sans qu'elles n'aient besoin de l'évoquer.

A leur arrivée, Regina pu lire avec une certaine appréhension le panneau les accueillant « Bienvenue à Boston ».

Emma lui prit la main « Ca va ? »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux. »

« Tu veux qu'on se pose ? »

« Non je veux Amber et maintenant. »

« Bien. »

Sans plus de détour, elles prirent le chemin du vétérinaire ayant recueilli la chienne. Adresse donnée par téléphone, elles se dirigèrent au cœur de Boston. A peine arrivées au pied du building, Regina n'attendit pas et monta jusqu'à son cabinet.

« Oui, vous désirez ? »

« Bonjour, je suis Regina Mills. Ma chienne a été recueillie ici. »

« Oh oui le docteur Kitts vous attend. Salle 2 à gauche. »

Sans attendre Regina, suivie d'Emma, emprunta le couloir et entra dans la pièce après avoir toqué rapidement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Amber, sagement assise au pied du vétérinaire.

« AMBER ! » cria, sans vraiment le vouloir, Regina

La chienne se leva alors et se rua sur sa maitresse. Toute la colère, les peurs et le stress s'envolèrent alors dès qu'elle pu serrer sa chienne dans ses bras, le tout sous le regard attendri et rassuré d'Emma.

« Vous devez être Emma Swan ? »

« Enchantée. Vous … Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? »

« Et bien, il semblerait que votre chienne se soit faite embarquer par une famille revenant de San Francisco. »

« Comment en être sûr ? »

« Et bien en une semaine de temps, il est fort peu probable qu'elle ait pris l'avion, ou encore le train. La seule solution est la voiture. Errante, elle fut certainement recueillie par quelqu'un. Et une fois arrivée ici, elle s'est de nouveau enfuie. Je ne peux expliquer la chose qu'ainsi. »

« Peu importe comment … » coupa Regina « Elle est là. »

« Certes. Elle ne souffre de rien : aucune malnutrition, aucune blessure … »

« Je peux la reprendre ? »

« Certainement. Vous comptez repartir ? »

« Aussi vite que je peux. »

« Il est peu probable que vous trouviez un vol dans les jours qui viennent. » annonça le vétérinaire

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Les médias ne parlent que de ça. Vous avez eu de la chance de prendre cet avion. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » lança Emma

« Des attentats. L'aéroport d'Atlanta a été la cible d'une explosion. Par sécurité les vols extérieurs sont tous annulés et les vols intérieurs sont restreints depuis quelques heures. »

« C'est pas vrai … » souffla Regina

« Je suis désolé. Si vous n'avez pas d'endroit où dormir, je peux vous fournir des adresses qui … »

« … C'est gentil … » le coupa Emma « … Mais on a de quoi faire, merci. Et merci pour la chienne. »

« De rien. »

* * *

Une fois dehors, Amber en laisse, Emma siffla un taxi

« Tu peux me dire ce que ça signifie ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu as une solution pour nous faire dormir ici ? »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu ici un moment avant de débarquer à Storybrooke. »

« Et tu vas me conseiller quel hôtel ? »

« Aucun. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pas besoin d'hôtel quand on a une maison a disposition gratuitement. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« A Storybrooke. » Un taxi s'arrêta alors, mais tandis qu'Emma monta, Regina resta sur le trottoir « Alors, tu montes ? »

« Non. »

« Regina c'est la galère pour chopper un taxi ici, allez viens ! »

« Hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas. »

« T'as pas vraiment le luxe de choisir. »

« Il y a pleins d'hôtels ici. »

« Mais tu vas pas dépenser ton argent en chambre d'hôtel alors que tu pourrais dormir à l'œil chez toi. En plus, tu sais pas combien de temps tu pourrais être coincée ici. »

« Il y a des trains. »

« Mais tu vas mettre une éternité à traverser le pays de bout en bout … De plus, pas sûr qu'avec leur plan sécurité, les trains soient pas aussi limités. Je t'en prie Regina. »

Mais comme une réponse, Amber sauta dans le taxi, se dérobant de l'emprise de sa maitresse « Amber ! Reviens ici ! »

Mais la chienne aboya alors et Emma monta dans le taxi, grand sourire. Regina soupira alors et n'eut pas le choix. Elle monta à son tour, Emma cacha sa jubilation, et Amber se cala entre elles.

Au bout d'un peu plus de 3h de route, Emma arrêta le taxi aux portes de la ville

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je vous laisse ici ? Mais y'a rien. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le taxi s'arrêta alors et les 2 jeunes femmes en sortirent pour s'arrêter pile à la frontière. Emma paya le chauffeur qui repartit aussi vite, sans demander son reste. Une fois seules, Regina la fixa, bras croisés, d'un regard inquisiteur

« Quoi ? »

« Et maintenant ? Vous ne suggérez pas de continuer la route à pied en pleine nuit ? Il y a au moins 1h de marche. »

« Nooon, évidemment ! » Sur ce, elle sortit son téléphone « Allo Rub' ? Ouais c'est moi. Dis, je suis aux frontières de la ville, tu pourrais passer me chercher ? Quoi ? Oh non, je t'expliquerais. Ok merci. » Puis elle raccrocha « Elle passe nous prendre. »

« … » Regina s'accroupit alors et Amber consentit seulement à venir la voir « Tu es une affreuse vendue … »

« Tu veux même pas traverser la frontière ? Symboliquement ? »

Regina jeta un œil au sol et vit que la ligne en peinture fluo n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Elle esquissa une grimace : comment une telle ligne pouvait être si lourde de sens pour elle ? La franchir de nouveau signifiait bien plus que de revenir dans sa ville natale. Pour elle, revenir ici signifiait revenir au statut qu'elle avait essayé de fuir un an plus tôt : à San Francisco, elle n'était qu'une simple vendeuse vivant avec son chien et ne se plaisait que de ballades sur la plage avec lui. A Storybrooke c'était une sorcière ayant commis d'innombrables crimes, détestée et crainte de tous, y compris de son propre fils qui l'avait renié.

« Hey, ça se passera bien. Les gens ont changé tu sais. »

« Ah oui vraiment ?! Tu peux m'assurer qu'une fois que j'aurais remis les pieds dans cette satanée ville, les inquisitions, les regards en biais, les murmures et autres accusations cesseront ? »

« … Je … Je peux pas te garantir ça, après tout, tu as un passé. »

« A San Francisco je n'avais pas de passé. »

« … »

« De toute manière, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure. Tout au plus, je n'y serais que demain, ensuite je retourne chez moi. »

Quand Emma s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, un moteur se fit entendre à l'horizon et 2 phares apparurent. Regina se figea alors, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Emma s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne, tandis que l'autre serrait fortement la laisse d'Amber.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta de l'autre coté de la ligne, Emma fronça les sourcils

« C'est pas la … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit pour en voir sortir un homme, un homme qu'autant Emma que Regina n'avaient réellement envie de voir

« Neal ? »

« Salut Em' … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« J'étais … Quand t'as appelé Ruby, on était au Granny's. Elle nous a dit que tu l'attendais ici, on s'est proposé pour venir te chercher … Je savais pas que … Tu étais pas seule. » dit-il en jetant un œil vers Regina

« Comment ça « _on_ » ? » lança Emma

« Ma… Maman ? »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Un retour inattendu, des retrouvailles sous tension, des habitudes à reprendre, une douche froide surprenante !  
**


	11. Bonnes vieilles habitudes

**Hello ! Alors en vacances ?!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! **

**Aprésent place à la suite et au retour de Regina à Storybrooke. Les retrouvailles vont-elles etre chaleureuses entre elle et Henry ? Comment vont réagir les autres habitants ? Et Regina, comment va-t-elle gérer tout ça ?**

**Bonnes vieilles habitudes**

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement. Cette petite voix, elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis … Depuis près d'un an. Lentement elle se tourna vers la voiture et vit Henry sortit du coté passager, la fixant incrédule et presque sous le choc. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la ligne, toujours en fixant Regina comme s'il avait devant les yeux un fantôme. Puis il esquissa un sourire avant de bondir sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber. Il la serra à la taille de ses petits bras fins. Elle resta figée sur place, ne sachant quoi faire avant de jeter un œil vers Emma qui lui sourit, confiante. A ce moment-là, elle entoura Henry de ses bras, sentant son souffle chaud sur son abdomen.

« Maman … » murmura-t-il camouflé contre elle

Ce mot "maman" qu'Henry n'avait plus consentit à lui dire des mois auparavant. Ce mot qui, aujourd'hui, sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles. Mais pour autant, en entendant ses mots de cette petite voix enfantine ...

« Henry … » lâcha-t-elle enfin, comme un souffle, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Dieu que ce contact avait pu lui manquer. Elle avait fui certes, elle avait fui son indifférence, mais aujourd'hui, son cœur semblait s'être gonflé d'espoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » murmura Neal vers Emma

« Longue histoire. »

« Elle revient ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien, je crois pas. »

Henry s'écarta, au bout de minutes interminables et lui sourit « Tu es de retour ! »

« Je … » Elle n'osa pas lui dire la vérité et elle fut heureuse qu'Amber ne brise ce moment par un aboiement

« Amber ! Elle a grandi ! » dit-il en s'accroupissant pour la caresser. Mais la chienne grogna avant de se réfugier derrière les jambes de sa maitresse. Henry haussa un sourcil « Elle doit plus se souvenir de moi … Ca fait un moment. » dit-il en se relevant

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » lança Emma vers Neal

« C'est l'anniversaire d'Henry dans 3 jours. Il voulait revenir pour le fêter ici. »

« Tu restes ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« C'est l'anniversaire de _mon_ fils aussi. » argua-t-il

« Ouais, évidemment … » grinça-t-elle « Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais, tu pourrais nous ramener ? »

« Elle aussi ?! »

« Evidemment _elle aussi_ ! » dit-elle sur un air agacé. Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit Regina et Henry « Allez, on y va, commence à faire frais. »

« Vous allez dormir où ? » demanda Henry enjoué

« Bah on va allez chez Regina. » répondit la jolie blonde naturellement

« Toi aussi ? Tu retournes pas chez grand pa' ? »

« Je …. Je verrais. Bon allez, en route ! »

Elle prit Regina par la main et l'attira vers la voiture, où elles s'assirent à l'arrière, suivi d'Henry puis de Neal.

« Alors … Miflin Street ? » demanda le chauffeur

« Yep ! »

* * *

Elle eut peine à mettre un pied derrière la ligne orange et, une fois fait, elle sentit une vague de magie l'envahir, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en avait oublié la sensation.

Regina resta muette alors qu'Henry trépignait tant il avait de questions. Pour autant le voyage resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne se gare devant la demeure de Regina. Cette dernière constata que l'allée, ainsi que la devanture étaient toujours entretenues. Elles descendirent, suivi du chien. Neal resta au volant alors qu'Henry sortit

« Hey buddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je … Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il penaud

« Tes grands-parents vont se demander où tu es. »

« Bah t'as qu'à leur dire la vérité : que maman est de retour et que je veux passer du temps avec elle. »

Bien évidemment ni Neal ni Emma ni Regina savaient de quelle « _mère_ » il parlait réellement, et la question resta en suspend. Neal pinça ses lèvres avant d'opiner de la tête « Ok. A demain alors. » puis il disparut, laissant Regina, Emma et Henry sur l'allée.

« Bon, on rentre ? » lança Emma alors qu'elle attrapa les valises

Regina la suivi, Amber en laisse, tandis qu'Henry ne cessait de la fixer. Sentant son regard insistant sur elle, elle déglutit difficilement et n'osa que quelques furtifs regards vers lui. Les gestes et regards étaient encore difficiles et cette insistance du petit garçon la mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il la détaillait sous toutes les coutures.

Emma ouvrit la porte et, à ce moment là, Regina sentit une vague nostalgique la submerger : rien n'avait changé, tout était à la même place, l'odeur même semblait planer encore comme le premier jour.

« Bon … Je suppose que tu veux t'installer et prendre une douche ? »

« Ou… Oui. »

« Je prends Amber, je vais m'occuper d'elle en attendant, va te détendre. Allez va ! »

Elle poussa Regina jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Cette dernière rechigna mais finit par céder, pensant qu'un bon bain serait idéal pour se détendre afin d'oublier la pression exercée par cette rude journée.

En attendant, Emma défit la laisse d'Amber qui sniffa toutes les pièces comme pour se rappeler ces premières semaines dans cette maison. Henry regarda, amusé, la chienne déambuler de la cuisine au salon en passant par la salle à manger. Emma lui déposa ses gamelles au sol « Bon, t'as mangé ? » dit-elle en jetant un regard vers son fils

« Yep. »

« Vous êtes arrivés quand ? »

« Hier. Quand on est arrivé, grand-pa' a dit que t'étais partie « _en voyage_ » depuis une semaine. Je pensais que j'allais fêter mon anniversaire sans toi ici. »

« Désolée de pas t'avoir prévenu mais … C'était sur un coup de tête. »

« Un coup de tête qui s'appelle Regina hein ? »

« Ouais … » grimaça-t-elle, légèrement confuse

« Tu l'as trouvé comment ? Elle était où ? »

« A l'autre bout du pays. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle a pas parlé de moi ? »

« Elle a demandé des nouvelles … »

« Tu lui as dis que … »

« Que t'étais un petit emmerdeur ? Yep. Et accessoirement que tu vivais avec ton père à New-York. »

« Elle a dit quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Henry était un peu déçu mais comprit : il lui en avait longtemps voulu d'être partie du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication, sans un mot … Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma lui donne la lettre, qu'il la lise et … Que les choses changent radicalement.

Il devint insolent, presque violent verbalement avec sa mère, ses proches … Il se sentait étouffé dans cette petite ville et quand son père décida de repartir à New-York, il le suivit, pensant qu'un nouvel air lui ferait du bien. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait été blessé que sa deuxième mère l'ait abandonné, près de 11 ans après sa mère biologique. Un nouvel abandon qu'il avait vécu comme une trahison mais aussi comme un échec.

Car, il devait se l'avouer, vivre avec son père ne l'avait pas foncièrement aidé. Il avait, depuis quelques semaines, décidé de parler à Neal en lui disant qu'il souhaitait retourner vivre avec Emma. Le prétexte de l'anniversaire était un contexte parfait pour entamer le sujet.

« Tu crois qu'elle est toujours en colère contre moi ? » demanda-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir de la cuisine, fixant Amber engloutir une gamelle d'eau

« Je crois qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à voir et gérer. Il va lui falloir du temps. »

« Elle va repartir ? »

« Je pense. Elle … Elle ne se sent plus ici chez elle. Personne ne souhaite son retour, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Et puis, elle s'est forgée une nouvelle vie à San Francisco. »

« Tu crois que je pourrais la faire changer d'avis ? La faire rester ici ? »

« Tu penses vraiment le pouvoir ? » s'amusa Emma

« Tu te souviens l'opération Cobra ? »

« Yep. »

« Et bah si on baptisait celle-là, l'opération … Euh … L'opération Viper ! »

« Viper ? T'es sérieux ? »

« Bah faut bien trouver quelque chose. »

« Et donc, ça consisterait en quoi réellement cette opération ? » demanda-t-elle amusée

« Faire qu'elle reste à Storybrooke ! »

« J'ai déjà fais un grand pas en la ramenant ici. »

« Maintenant faut qu'elle y reste. »

« Je pense qu'avant tout, il faudra éclaircir certains points … Elle ne restera pas dans une ville qui ne l'apprécie pas. »

« Ok alors 2 missions : faire qu'elle reste ici et lui donner une meilleure image aux yeux des autres ! »

« Et bah … On aura jamais assez de 3 jours. »

« 3 jours ? »

« On va essayer déjà de la faire rester jusqu'à ton anniversaire. Ca nous laissera du mou. »

« Deal ! »

« Deal. Allez, fouille dans tes fringues restées ici, tu dois bien avoir un pyjama qui traine. »

« Ok. » dit-il en l'embrassant avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Mais avant de monter il se retourna vers elle « Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je … Je voulais m'excuser … Pour tout ce que je t'ai fais et ce que j'ai dis. J'ai pas été cool. »

« On en reparlera plus tard chéri. »

Il lui sourit, elle fit de même. Une fois sûre qu'Amber eut ses croquettes, elle monta à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Regina qui fut la sienne ces derniers mois.

« Regina ? Je peux entrer ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne vint, alors, logiquement, elle entra et commença à se déshabiller. Quand elle entendit l'eau clapoter dans la salle de bain, elle s'y glissa : des volutes de vapeur aux senteurs florales émanaient des lieux.

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est … C'est moi. » lança Emma en s'approchant « Ca va ? »

« J'essaie de me détendre, ce n'est pas du luxe. »

« Ca va, t'es pas non plus morte d'avoir franchi les limites de la ville. »

« Attendons demain lorsque Neal aura propagé la nouvelle de mon retour furtif. » dit-elle avec ironie

« On verra ça demain, chaque chose en son temps. En attendant … » Elle s'accroupit et s'accouda au bord de la baignoire « … Y'a un gamin qui aimerait bien parler avec toi … »

« … »

« Vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire je crois. »

Regina s'enfonça un peu plus dans son bain, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'au menton « Tu as dormi dans ma chambre ? » dit-elle en changeant sciemment de sujet

« Yep. Tu remarqueras que la maison n'a pas brulé en ton absence. »

« J'ai même remarqué l'effort de ménage. »

« Et … Tu penses que ce soir je peux dormir ici aussi ? Avec toi je veux dire ? »

« … »

« Ca veut dire non ? »

« Ca veut dire … Qu'Henry est là et qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous à San Francisco. Et comme _ce qui s'est passé_ ne doit pas se reproduire, je préférerais que tu dormes dans une des chambres d'amis. »

« T'es sérieuse ? Alors quoi, tu voulais que toi et moi ça ne soit qu'un coup d'un soir ? »

« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir. L'éventualité de passer plus de temps avec toi ne m'a pas effleuré, encore moins ici. »

« Donc toi et moi … C'est quoi ? Plan cul ? Amis avec bénéfices ? »

« Il n'y a pas de _toi et moi_. Pas ici. »

« Donc, faut qu'on reparte à San Francisco pour que je puisse te toucher ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épiloguer là-dessus. Demain je serais partie, la question ne se posera plus. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu comptes repartir demain ? A 3 jours de l'anniversaire de ton fils ? »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ fils. »

Emma fronça les sourcils : la tâche serait plus ardue que prévu. Mais en un sens, cette opération Viper serait bénéfique pour beaucoup : pour Henry, pour Regina mais aussi pour elle. Ils devaient se parler, se retrouver, ouvrir leur cœur et se dire les choses … Des choses qui avaient été laissé en suspend après le départ précipité de la jolie brune.

A présent, ils avaient une chance de réparer les choses et elle ne devait pas laisser cette chance passer « Tu dis que tous te voient encore comme la méchante reine déchue … Si tu restes pour l'anniversaire d'Henry, ça sera déjà un grand pas en avant afin qu'ils te voient autrement. »

« Ce que tu n'as pas compris Emma, c'est que je me fiche de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de moi et comment ils me voient, car demain je serais repartie chez moi, je reprendrais ma vie là-bas, avec Amber et leurs avis seront loin derrière moi. »

Emma baissa alors les yeux : non, les choses seraient encore plus compliquées que ce qu'elle pensait : Regina n'était pas simplement indifférente aux choses, elle était brisée et ne souhaitait pas recoller les morceaux ici … Charge a elle et Henry de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait sa place ici, dans cette ville, au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre.

« Je te laisse finir … Tu nous rejoins pour manger au moins ? »

« Certainement. »

« Ok. »

Avant de quitter la salle de bain, elle se retourna et fixa, un sourcil levé de curiosité, Regina dans son bain

"Quoi ?"

"Non, non rien ..." dit-elle d'un large sourire

"SORS !" lança Regina en balançant quelques flocons de mousse en direction de la belle blonde, puis elle quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre son fils dans le couloir

« Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Elle prend son bain, elle veut rien entendre. Pour elle, demain elle sera partie. »

« Attends … Tu lui as parlé alors qu'elle prenait son bain ?! » lança Henry, perplexe

Emma se raidit alors, blémissant à vu d'oeil

« Euh … Ouais enfin non, derrière la porte quoi. » balbutia-t-elle rapidement, mais ses joues rosirent quand le regard de son fils devint plus suspicieux

« M'man … T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Comme ? »

« Comme pourquoi t'as rallongé tes « _vacances_ » d'une semaine par exemple … »

« Bon bref, tout ce que je te dis c'est qu'on a du pain sur la planche et je crois que tout va se jouer ce soir avec toi, t'as intérêt à mettre le paquet. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Pour commencer, on va essayer de faire un diner qui lui fasse honneur, c'est parti ? »

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

Ils descendirent à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas tandis que Regina décida de sortir de son bain. Lentement, elle reprit ses habitudes : à vrai dire, toutes ses affaires étaient à la même place. Elle ouvrit les portes de son armoire et esquissa une grimace en voyant qu'à coté de ses vêtements trônaient des jeans, des débardeurs multicolores témoignant qu'Emma avait pris place dans sa propre chambre.

Elle attrapa un pantalon noir et un col roulé sans manche noir avant de s'habiller et alors qu'elle enfila ses bottes, elle sentit une agréable odeur de poulet rôti. Depuis quand Emma savait faire un poulet rôti ?!

Elle descendit alors et se surprit à sourire devant la scène s'offrant à ses yeux : Emma aux fourneaux, ses fourneaux, Henry mettant la main à la patte.

« Maman ! » lança joyeusement le garçonnet

Elle sursauta presque en entendant ce sobriquet … _Maman_ … Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps … Et aujourd'hui, alors que cela aurait du la faire frissonner de plaisir, ça sonnait faux, comme s'il se forçait, comme si ce mot « maman » avait perdu son essence.

« Vous préparez quoi ? Est-ce au moins comestible ? » dit-elle en s'avançant

« Ah ah très drôle. Poulet rôti et purée de patates douce, ça te va ? »

« Ma foi, dois-je faire la difficile ? »

Le sarcasme de Regina ne laissa pas indifférent Henry qui perdit son sourire « Je … Dis, je peux te parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De nous. »

Sans répondre, elle quitta la pièce, suivie d'Henry sous le regard d'Emma, peu confiante

Ils prirent place dans le petit salon, celui-là même qui accueilli Emma et Regina voilà 3 ans.

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait détaché

« De ton départ. »

« … »

« Je … T'es partie sans rien dire … »

« Je t'avais laissé une lettre. »

« Et je l'ai lu. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de peine. »

« Ce n'était pas voulu. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as écrite ? »

« Pour te dire la vérité. Parce que c'est que qu'au fond de toi tu voulais lire et connaitre : les raisons de mon départ. »

« Tu as écris que je n'étais pas ton fils. Que j'avais plus ma place avec toi, que je serais mieux sans toi … »

« Et c'est vrai. Tu te portes bien mieux sans moi. Toi-même tu es parti de ton plein gré vers les Charming, vers ta mère ... Tu m'as laissé, refusant toute visite. »

Henry baissa alors le regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

« T'as rien compris. Ca a pas été mieux après, au contraire. La ville est partie en vrille, Emma est devenue bizarre après ton départ et Snow et David ont pas compris pourquoi. Ils disaient des choses sur toi, des choses méchantes comme quoi c'était bien que tu sois finalement partie de toi-même … J'étais en colère parce que … Parce que … »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que c'était aussi en partie ma faute s'ils pensaient ça … » dit-il dans un souffle « Parce que j'ai choisi de te détester plutôt que d'assumer le fait que je tenais à toi. Parce que tous me disaient que tu étais mauvaise et que personne ne devrait pouvoir t'aimer alors … Alors je me suis dis que je devais pas devoir t'aimer moi non plus. Que ça devait être «_ la bonne chose à faire_ » que de se tourner vers le Bien et de tourner le dos au Mal. »

« Je vois … » dit-elle en comprenant les motivations d'Henry et la manière bien tranchée qu'avec un garàon de 11 ans de voir les choses : blanc et noir, Bien et Mal ...

« C'était nul je sais … Et je me dis que si je t'avais défendu, tu serais jamais partie. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. »

« Mais je veux me racheter aujourd'hui ! Je veux rattraper mon erreur, je veux que ça soit comme avant ! » s'enjoua-t-il

« Henry, non seulement on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, mais en plus … Il est impossible de retourner en arrière. Ce qui est fait, est fait avec les conséquences que cela a eu. »

« Tu me pardonneras jamais ? »

« Un jour certainement … Mais il est trop tôt encore. Pour l'instant, j'essaie d'apprendre à vivre correctement : reprendre une vie normale, apprendre à vivre simplement sans magie, sans vengeance ou encore colère. Je m'astreins à une vie saine avec mon chien, mon travail … Et j'ai l'impression de bien m'en sortir. »

« … Tu vas vraiment repartir alors ? »

« Dès demain oui. Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

« Mais … Tu veux pas rester ? Juste pour mon anniversaire ?! »

« Pour me retrouver au milieu de personnes qui m'exècrent ? D'être fusillée du regard ? D'être jugée sans que je puisse me défendre ? Non merci. Ils se portent bien mieux sans moi et moi sans eux. »

« Mais … C'est mes 12 ans, et j'ai envie que tu sois là. »

« Sois franc, aurais-tu pensé ne serait-ce même qu'à ma simple présence a ton anniversaire si je n'avais pas été déjà là aujourd'hui ? »

« … »

Regina sourit alors « Peu importe. J'ai compris bien des choses depuis, et je suis en paix avec moi-même. Tu as une famille qui t'aime et tient à toi, je suis heureuse et sereine pour toi, n'est-ce donc pas suffisant ? »

« Ma famille n'est pas complète, il me manque ma mère. »

« Je ne suis pas ta mère Henry, je ne l'ai jamais été. » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait sûr mais qui trahissait une pointe d'émotion

« C'est faux. J'ai été nul … Nul et maladroit. Mais tu peux pas reprocher à un gamin de 10 ans de voir le monde au travers des contes de fées que j'ai pu connaitre. Mais j'ai appris cette année que les choses étaient plus compliquées et que la vie c'est loin d'être un conte de fées. »

« … Mais c'est trop tard Henry. Tu ne peux pas me conspuer, m'éviter et ensuite vouloir que je vienne à ton anniversaire et que je te considère comme mon fils alors que tu ne me considérais plus comme ta mère. »

« Tu t'es occupée de moi quand j'étais bébé … Mes couches, mes biberons, mes premiers mots et pas … Maintenant je le vois, j'ai été débile … Pardonne-moi maman, s'il te plait. »

Regina fronça les sourcils : ces paroles, elle les avait attendues si longtemps. Elle les avait rêvées, les avait imaginées de plusieurs manières, sous différentes formes ou lieux. Et à présent qu'elle les entendait « en vrai », quelque chose remua en elle. Elle déglutit alors et baissa le regard « Henry … »

« S'il te plait, au moins 3 jours, au moins jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux, tu retourneras chez toi, même si je continus à dire que c'est ici chez toi. Tu appartiens à Storybrooke, tout comme Storybrooke t'appartient. C'est toi qui l'a crée et depuis ton départ, plus rien ne va ici s'il te plait. »

Regina fixa son fils quelques secondes avant de soupirer « Bien. 3 jours, pas plus. »

« Yes ! » dit-il en bondissant du canapé pour se jeter dans ses bras. Mais Regina, loin de répondre à cette étreinte, le repoussa légèrement « Quoi ? » dit-il déboussolé

« Henry … S'il te plait, pas ... Pas de ça. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne faut pas. Je vais repartir après ces 3 jours, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses d'idées. »

« Du coup, j'ai pas le droit de t'enlacer ?! Pas de câlins, de bisous ? »

« Non. »

« Mais … »

« Henry ce n'est pas négociable. Je … Je ne suis pas ta mère. J'aimerais, tout au plus, devenir ton amie, apprendre à conniatre ta nouvelle vie, tes passions ... Mais ... Ta mère est Emma et ton père est Neal. »

Elle se leva alors et malgré sa petite victoire, Henry avait envie de pleurer. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine et quand Emma vit le visage fermé de son fils, elle fronça les sourcils « Ca va ? Il s'est passé quoi là ? Regina ? »

« Nous avons discuté. » répondit-elle sur un ton neutre

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi il a les larmes aux yeux ? »

Regina détourna le regard, et ce fut Henry qui parla alors « Elle … Elle reste jusqu'à mon anniversaire. »

« Oh cool ! ... Non ? »

« Si, si … » dit-il sans grande vigueur

Emma n'avait peut-être pas un instinct maternel très développé mais elle détestait voir son fils ainsi. Elle devrait lui parler et parler aussi et surtout à Regina.

* * *

« Le diner est prêt. A table. »

Dans la salle à manger, le repas se fit en silence … Un silence morbide, presque invivable tant le silence était assourdissant. Une fois le repas fini, Henry prit congé en prétextant être fatigué. Il embrassa Emma avant de se retourner vers Regina mais de s'arrêter en cours de route et de ne lui accorder qu'un basique « bonne nuit » auquel elle répondit avec autant de détachement.

Une fois seules, elles débarrassèrent et c'est dans la cuisine qu'Emma ne tint plus.

« C'était quoi ça ? » argua-t-elle

« Pardon ? »

« A table. C'était quoi ce silence ? Et ce « _bonne nuit_ » à distance. Il se passe quoi là ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

« A parce qu'on revient au vouvoiement ? »

« Il serait préférable que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous à San Francisco. »

« Merde Regina, t'as décidé d'être glaciale et irascible envers tout le monde ? Tu crois que c'est avec cette attitude que les gens changeront d'avis sur toi ?! »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Henry ? Dis-le moi ! »

« J'ai … Il ne faut pas qu'il pense … Il ne faut pas qu'il s'attache, qu'il croit que je suis de retour. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir accepté de rester jusqu'à son anniversaire si c'est pour le traiter ainsi ?! Comment tu peux être aussi odieuse envers ton fils ? Toi qui aurais mis cette ville à feu et à sang pour le récupérer voilà encore 1 an. »

« Justement, 1 an est passé depuis et j'ai compris certaines choses. »

« Tu as compris quoi ? Que le mépris envers les êtres qui t'aiment est le meilleur moyen d'effacer ton passé ? »

« … »

« Laisse tomber. Si c'est pour être si méchante durant 3 jours pour faire souffrir Henry, je préfère encore que tu partes dès demain… »

« … »

Mais loin de laisser tomber, Emma soupira et sortit quelque chose de sa poche « Durant des mois je me suis demandée si tu serais restée si je t'avais donné cette photo avant ton départ. Aujourd'hui je crois qu'il est tant que tu comprennes … »

« Quelle phot… »

Emma lui tendit alors le cliché et, à peine en main, Regina resta figée, les larmes aux yeux : la photo était celle qu'Emma avait trouvé dans la chambre d'Henry, celle représentant la jeune femme tenant dans ses bras bébé Henry.

« Tu vois … Est-ce que tu vois ce sourire sur ton visage ? Et ce regard que tu lui portes ? Et comme Henry te mange du regard parce qu'à ce moment précis tu es la chose qui représente tout pour lui. A ce moment-là Regina, tu es sa mère, peu importe qui te dira le contraire. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'Henry est capable de te regarder de nouveau comme ça, il lui faut du temps, ainsi qu'à toi pour que tu saches, toi aussi, de nouveau le contempler ainsi et arborer ce magnifique sourire de joie. »

Regina caressa du bout de l'index le visage poupon du petit garçon, elle ne pu alors s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de ce cliché « Il était si petit … » murmura-t-elle

« Ne le repousse pas. Il aimerait tant pouvoir te regarder de nouveau comme ça, mais ça sera difficile si tu t'éloignes de lui, si tu le repousses … »

« Ou … Ou l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Dans sa chambre, sur son bureau. Il la gardait pour lui. Je voulais t'en parler mais les choses se sont un peu accélérées par la suite … Et à chaque fois que je la regardais, je me demandais si tu serais restée en la voyant … »

« … »

« Bon, je vais te laisser … Bonne nuit. » dit-elle en la tapotant doucement sur l'avant-bras

* * *

De nouveau seule, Regina fixa de nouveau la photo avant de monter à l'étage et de toquer à la porte de chambre d'Henry. Ce dernier, loin de dormir, lisait dans son lit.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle penaude

« Ouaip… »

Elle entra doucement et s'assit au bord du lit « Que lis-tu ? »

« Barbe noire. Il existe vraiment ? »

« Hm … Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré si c'est le cas. »

« Oh … »

« Henry … » Elle lui déposa la photo sur le livre. Il la prit et la regarda longuement « … Je … Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais du te repousser si violemment et te parler ainsi. »

« … »

« Tu … Tu m'as demandé de te pardonner … J'ai longtemps cru que le pardon et les excuses étaient des marques de faiblesses et que ceux qui les proféraient étaient faibles et dans leurs torts. Je pensais que tout ce que j'avais entrepris ne souffrait d'aucune excuse, d'aucun regret … Et c'est pourquoi je ne demandais jamais pardon aux gens que j'avais pu blesser. »

« … »

« Je … Je t'ai dis un jour que je ne savais pas très bien aimer et je crois que j'ai encore des efforts à fournir de ce coté là. Le pardon est aussi une chose que je dois apprendre à faire et à accepter. Alors … Accepterais-tu mes excuses ? »

Henry la fixa alors avant d'esquisser un sourire « Oui ! » Regina sourit alors et elle posa sa main sur la sienne en exerçant une petite pression « Est-ce que je peux t'appeler _maman_ ?» elle perdit son sourire alors

« Je … Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles ainsi quand je serais apte à l'être. Pour l'instant, le Regina me convient parfaitement. » Il opina de la tête alors « Bien. Au lit. »

« Tu … Tu vas rester alors ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à ton anniversaire. » Elle se leva alors et alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, son fils l'alpagua

« S'il existait Barbe Noire, tu me le dirais huh ? »

Regina sourit alors « Je connais bien d'autres pirates … Dont un certain Rakham … »

« Whoa ! Raconte ! »

« Ca sera pour une autre histoire avant de dormir. »

Il se glissa sous sa couette alors et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle lui sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma, tout sourire. Elle sursauta alors, mettant une de ses mains sur son cœur « Vous m'avez fait peur ! »

« C'est cool ce que tu as fais. » dit-elle en caressant de sa main la joue de la jeune femme mais à peine touchée, Regina dégagea sa main « Hey, qu'est-ce qui … »

« Faire mon mea culpa avec Henry ne change rien en ce qui nous concerne. »

« Mais … »

« Miss Swan. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épiloguer là-dessus. Ce qui s'est passé à San Francisco était … Un moment de faiblesse. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Regina, pendant une semaine je t'ai supportée, soutenue, nourris même alors qu'on cherchait Amber et que tu dépérissais. Tu peux pas tout oublié comme ça. »

« … Il n'y a rien à redire. »

« Alors quoi ? Dès qu'Amber est revenue, je ne suis plus rien c'est ça ? »

« … »

« T'es en train de me dire que je vaux pas mieux qu'une chienne ?! » dit-elle dans un sourire mi nerveux mi ironique. Mais le perdit bien vite devant le regard de Regina, regard froid et distant.

« Ne soyez pas stupide ma chère … Amber vaut bien plus que ça. »

Puis elle partit, lui tournant le dos, laissant une Emma abasourdie « Hey ! » Regina se retourna alors, un léger sourire victorieux sur les lèvres « Tu es une garce, tu le sais ça ?! »

« Evidemment ma chère, évidemment. » puis elle referma la porte de sa chambre en laissant Amber y entrer, laissant Emma seule dans le couloir, complètement paumée, vexée et furieuse "Espèce de ..." souffla-t-elle, la colère l'envahissant

Il était évident que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux avec Henry, à mesure que les choses entre elles se détérioraient. Pouvait-elle encore sauver quelque chose entre elles ? Regina redeviendrait-elle douce et aimante à San Francisco ?

Elle devrait reconquérir une Regina plus déterminée que jamais à repartir après l'anniversaire de leur fils.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : La reconquête : une entreprise difficile ?  
**


	12. Reconquête

**Reconquête**

Le lendemain, Regina eut la surprise de voir Amber couchée près de la porte de sa chambre, alors qu'elle dormait, d'habitude, avec elle sur son lit. Elle s'étira, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit à la cuisine où elle trouva Henry mangeant des céréales tout en lisant son livre d'hier soir.

« Bonjour Henry. »

« Bonjour mam… Regina, bien dormi ? »

« Assez. Tu manges des céréales maintenant ? »

« Emma sait pas faire des pancakes corrects et Neal, il avait pas le temps de m'en faire. »

A l'évocation de la cohabitation d'Henry et Neal à New-York, Regina grimaça « Ah oui c'est vrai … »

« Dis … Pourquoi tu es en robe de chambre ? »

« Je viens de me lever. » dit-elle avec surprise, comme si ce fait n'était pas logique

« D'habitude, tu descends jamais sans être déjà habillée. » dit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

« Ca c'est lorsque je sortais. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de la maison là. »

« Tu vas rester 3 jours enfermée ici ? »

« C'est préférable. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Les … Les gens ne sont certainement pas prêts à revoir Regina Mills dans leurs rues. » dit-elle en pensant que Neal s'était certainement empressé de faire courir la nouvelle de son retour dès le soir même. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait bizarre que Snow et son idiot de prince ainsi que la foule des badauds ne soient pas déjà à sa porte, fourches et torches en main.

« Mais Amber a besoin de sortir ! »

« Il y a le jardin pour cela. »

« Et les courses ? »

« Il y a des réserves, assez pour 3 jours en tout cas. »

« … » Henry semblait déçu, Regina le voyait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux diverses réactions qu'allaient susciter son bref retour.

Malgré le fait que cette ville fut créée par ses soins, à présent elle ne se sentait plus chez elle : les commerces, le port tout cela lui semblait étranger, elle qui avait maintenant l'habitude des plages de San Francisco, des rues montantes, du Pier 39 … Non, à présent, elle ne se sentait plus chez elle ici, tout au plus une touriste de passage.

« Finis tes céréales, demain tu auras quelque chose de plus sain. »

« Dis, j'ai une idée. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Si tu viens pas aux autres … Les autres viendront à toi ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« C'est trop petit chez grand-pa' … On pourrait faire mon anniversaire ici ! »

« Hors de question ! »

« Mais ça serait cool : c'est grand, on décorerait, tu ferais le meilleur gâteau que les gens auraient gouté ! »

« Je suis encore chez moi Henry, et il est hors de… »

« … A vrai dire, c'est plus trop vrai … »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah … Officiellement, tu as déménagé y'a 1 an en me laissant la maison. On est venu s'y installer avec Emma du coup … Cette maison est la mienne ! » dit-il dans un grand sourire victorieux

« Henry … » soupira-t-elle

« Donc en gros, je n'ai qu'à demander à Emma, et elle, elle sera d'accord. »

Regina se retrouva coincée : après son altercation la veille avec Emma, elle savait que la jolie blonde sauterait sur l'occasion pour l'ennuyer. Ayant promis à son fils d'être présente pour son anniversaire, il était impossible pour elle de fuir cette soirée.

A ce moment-là, Emma émergea, cheveux ébouriffés et cernes sous les yeux témoignant d'un flagrant manque de sommeil.

« Salut m'man ! Grande nouvelle. »

« Houlà, houlà calme-toi … Pas avant mon café. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cafetière, zappant totalement Regina devant laquelle elle passa sans même un regard. Elle prit une tasse qu'elle remplit de liquide brulant avant de boire une gorgée, grimaçant au passage « Ouh … Tu disais donc ? Quelle nouvelle ? »

« J'ai eu une idée ! On va faire mon anniversaire ici ! »

« Ici ? Ici genre à Storybrooke ou ici genre dans cette maison ?! »

« Dans cette maisoonnn … » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel « On va décorer et tout, ça sera cool ! »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de jeter furtivement un regard vers Regina qui resta silencieuse. Il était évidemment que cette idée ne venait pas de Regina et qu'elle n'avait pas réellement du l'apprécier au vu de la grimace qu'elle dissimulait très mal.

« Et donc, ici ? » répéta-t-elle d'un large sourire victorieux

« huh huh. »

Regina baissa les yeux, se contentant de faire un simili de vaisselles. Lasse d'être soit comparée à un chien, soit ignorée, Emma quitta la cuisine, tasse en main

« Tu vas ou ? » demanda Henry

« Je vais m'habiller. »

« Et pour la fête ? »

« C'est … C'est d'accord. On verra les détails plus tard. » dit-elle avant de disparaitre à l'étage

« OUAIS ! » s'enjoua le petit garçon, vite freiné dans son ardeur par Regina

« Finis ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Dis, si tu veux pas sortir, je pourrais aller promener Amber moi-même ? »

« Non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : le jardin sera parfait pour elle. »

« Mais … »

« Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue ici, je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle s'échappe et se perde une nouvelle fois. »

« Comment ça _une nouvelle fois_ ? »

« Non rien. Finis. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma déboula habillée, veste sur le dos et sac en main

« Tu vas ou ? » lança Henry, céréales dans la bouche

« Je sors. Je vais voir Snow et David pour expliquer la chose. Je reviens pour manger. Sois sage. »

« Ok. »

« Miss Swan ! » lança Regina en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne sorte

« Quoi ? »

« Vous comptez me laisser Henry toute la matinée ? »

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« … »

« Bon bah voilà, à tout à l'heure. » dit-elle en claquant la porte au nez de Regina

« Regina ? »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Henry, fronçant les sourcils « Quoi ? »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Il se passe quoi entre Emma et toi ? »

Regina se figea un quart de seconde avant de soupirer « Rien. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'attarder dessus. »

Henry fit une moue boudeuse, sachant que sa mère lui mentait et lui cachait quelque, mais il était bien déterminé à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. « Je peux aller jouer dans le jardin avec Amber ? »

« Lave-toi et habille-toi avant. »

« Ok. » dit-il en montant les marches, laissant Regina seule. Elle se regarda dans le miroir : Henry avait raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Même si elle ne sortait pas, elle devait tout de même s'habiller. Dans cette optique, et après avoir fait la vaisselle, elle s'habilla pour rejoindre 15minutes plus tard Henry et Amber dans le jardin.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit alors de la peine : Henry, accroupit au sol, lançant un jouet en plastique à la chienne, assise à quelques mètres devant lui, immobile. Il avait beau l'attirer avec toutes sortes de jouets, la chienne restait indifférente à ses essais.

Et alors qu'Henry s'apprêtait à baisser les bras, Regina sortit à son tour dans le jardin. Instantanément, la chienne secoua la queue et aboya avec vigueur. Regina prit alors un des jouets et le lança au fond du jardin. Amber se précipita, disparaissant dans la haie et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, le jouet dans la gueule qu'elle rapporta, toute fière, à sa maitresse.

« Je crois qu'elle m'aime pas trop. » constata Henry

« Il faut qu'elle s'habitue. »

« A quoi ça sert si tu repars dans 2 jours … »

Regina s'accroupit aux cotés de son fils et tendit le jouet à Amber pour qu'elle s'approche. Mais, hésitante, elle resta sur place « Viens Amber, approche. » La chienne fit un, puis 2 pas avant d'arriver à moins d'un mètre de Regina et Henry « Tends ta main. » ordonna-t-elle à Henry « N'ais pas peur. » Il s'exécuta alors et approcha sa main à la hauteur de celle de sa mère et du jouet. La chienne recula d'un pas avant de lever son museau en l'air et d'approcher de nouveau « Suis ma main. » murmura-t-elle à Henry tout en reculant sa main vers elle pour que la chienne s'approche un peu plus. Doucement la chienne s'avança jusqu'à venir sniffer les mains dont celle d'Henry pour la plus grande joie du petit garçon.

Il sourit alors, Regina fit de même avant de caresser la tête de son chien, mais quand Henry voulut faire de même, la chienne recula, méfiante « Doucement Henry, il lui faut un peu de temps. »

« Un peu comme toi et moi alors ? »

Elle sourit à l'analogie « Oui surement. Allez Amber, approche. » La chienne couina avant de revenir et de se laisser caresser par sa maitresse sous les yeux attendris d'Henry. Il ne la toucha pas mais préféra la laisser s'approcher et s'habituer à son odeur.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure au bout de laquelle Henry réussit enfin à poser sa main sur la chienne « Elle est douce. Tu la brosses souvent ? »

« Je m'occupe d'elle oui. »

Il sourit alors « J'espère qu'elle me laissera la brosser un jour … »

« Je crois qu'elle se sent plus à l'aise à San Francisco … »

« San Francisco ? C'est là où tu habites, sérieux ? »

« Oui. »

« M'man m'a dit que tu vendais des vêtements … Comment c'est là-bas ? »

« C'est beau. La ville est magnifique et le Pier 39 est paisible, j'aime y aller le dimanche avec Amber. On regard les lions de mer et on nourrit les mouettes qui viennent manger dans nos mains. On mange sur le ponton le meilleur fish n' chips que j'ai gouté. Parfois, quand le temps le permet, on peut voir le Golden Gate et Alcatraz. »

« Ca à l'air super … Tu … Tu voudras pas revenir ici hein ? »

« Non Henry. Ici, ce n'est plus chez moi. »

« Tu sais grand-pa' voudrait repartir lui … Tu sais, là-bas. »

« Je sais. »

« Je … J'aimerais bien voir comment c'est. »

« Après tout, tes grands-parents et tes parents sont nés là-bas. »

« T'es pas fâchée ? »

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Avant, tu voulais pas que je m'en aille. Tu voulais me garder avec toi … Si je t'avais dis un truc pareil y'a encore un an, tu te serais battue. »

« Le temps a passé, les choses ont changé. » dit-elle d'un sourire réconfortant

« Tu m'aimes plus ? »

Regina se figea alors. Amber couina avant de se coucher aux pieds de sa maitresse, le museau posé sur un des pieds d'Henry « Je … Ce n'est pas ça Henry. Je t'aimerais toujours, tu as eu une place privilégiée dans ma vie que je ne pourrais oublier mais ... Ta famille … Ta famille sait ce qui est bon pour toi. J'en ais été incapable, je ne pensais qu'à moi jusqu'à te faire passer pour fou. Quel parent serait assez responsable pour faire ça à son enfant. »

« Mais tu savais pas trop aimer, tu l'as dis. Mais aujourd'hui, tu veux apprendre non ? Comment on va faire si tu repars et que moi je pars là-bas ? »

« … Henry, je ne retournerais jamais à Storybrooke et encore moins au pays enchanté. Ma place est ailleurs, je l'ai enfin compris. »

« Ta place est avec ta famille, avec moi et Emma. »

« Henry … »

« On se verra plus jamais alors … »

« Tu feras ta vie … Tu vivras avec tes parents, tu apprendras à être un prince, à monter à cheval, à reconstruire ton château, ton royaume. Tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce que tu as pu lire dans tes livres de contes ... Tout ça tu le réaliseras par toi-même. Tu deviendras un héros ... Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu verras, tu n'auras plus le temps de penser à autre chose. »

« C'est pas juste. »

« La vie est injuste, il faut juste savoir faire avec. »

« Je veux pas que tu partes d'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu restes ? »

« Rien Henry, je t'assure que rien ne me fera rester ici, pas même toi. »

Henry se contenait pour ne pas pleurer. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère avec un tel regard éteint sur ce sujet. Avant, il savait sa détermination, sa force … Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que la femme qu'il avait à coté de lui n'était que l'ombre de sa mère : une femme normale qui n'aspirait plus à rien que sa tranquillité, comme si elle avait baissé les bras et s'était résignée à vivre une vie loin de tout pour ne plus embêter les autres. Cesser d'être quelqu'un pour se fondre dans la masse. Cela ne ressemblait plus à sa mère … Et cela l'attristait.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : De petites mises au point en grandes discussions ... Une vérité révélée !  
**


	13. Mises au point

**Ouhhh dis donc, dis donc ... **

**C'est que je me ferais presque engueuler pour pas avoir publié plus tôt XD**

**Mais y'en a qui travaille ! Ouais' m'dame, je suis plus vieille que j'en ais l'air, j'ai pas de vacs scolaires moi *ouin***

**Bon bref, je plaisante, je trouve votre impatience mimi ^^ **

**Donc, serez-vous décu(e)s de ce chapitre-ci ? Des révélations, des révélations et encore des révélations !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Mises au point**

« Salut c'est moi. » lança nonchalamment Emma en entrant chez ses parents.

« Emma ! » lança presque avec soulagement Snow

« Eh bah quel accueil. »

« J'ai eu peur pour toi. » lança Snow en l'enlaçant tendrement

« Peur de quoi ? »

« C'est vrai ? Est-ce que ce que nous a raconté Neal est vrai ? Regina serait de retour en ville ? »

« Elle l'est en effet. »

« Oh mon dieu … Cela fait si longtemps … »

« Un an tout au plus. »

« Comment ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé. »

« Trouvé ? Parce que tu la cherchais ? » lança David, dubitatif

« Je n'ai jamais caché que je la cherchais. »

« Ou était-elle ? »

« San Francisco depuis quelques mois. »

« Va-t-elle … Va-t-elle y retourner ? »

« C'est son intention en tout cas. »

« Pourquoi est-elle ici ? »

« Longue histoire … »

« Nous avons tout notre temps. » lança David en s'asseyant, Snow faisant de même, signe qu'une longue discussion allait commencer, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Emma.

« Okkkkkk … Bon, par quoi je commence ? »

« Par le début. Tu l'as retrouvé à San Francisco, et ensuite ? »

« On a parlé … De tout de rien, des choses qui se passent ici … »

« Et ensuite, tu l'as convaincue de revenir à Storybrooke ? »

« Pas vraiment, c'est un concours de circonstances. Amber a fui jusqu'à Boston et … »

« Amber ? »

« Sa chienne. »

« Elle l'a toujours ? »

« Bah quoi ? Elle allait pas la bouffer. » grommela Emma devant l'inquisition de ses parents « Bref, du coup, on est venu jusqu'à Boston. Mais à cause de l'attentat à Atlanta, plus de vols donc, coincées ici, je l'ai convaincu de venir ici. »

« L'attentat ? Quel attentat ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai la magique bubulle … Une bombe a explosé dans un aéroport coupant toute circulation … Du coup, j'ai convaincu Regina de passer au moins une nuit ici au lieu d'aller à l'hôtel. Puis Neal et Henry sont venus nous chercher et Henry a fini de la convaincre de rester au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Hey on se calme … Il arrivera rien, elle a changé, elle a beaucoup changé. »

« Emma … » lança son père sur un ton de reproche qu'elle ne supportait guère

« Hey, cessez de me prendre pour une gamine qui sait pas ce qu'elle fait ok ? Je crois … Je crois que ça peut être bénéfique pour tout le monde : pour elle, pour Henry … Il a voulu passer la nuit là-bas avec elle, et tout s'est bien passé. »

« Tu as dormi là-bas toi aussi. »

« Je vois pas le problème, je dors là-bas depuis déjà 7 mois. »

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'on veut dire. »

« Non je vois pas. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'elle va m'arracher le cœur en pleine nuit ? Voler Henry au-delà de Storybrooke ? Croyez-moi, elle aspire à autre chose … Et cet autre chose n'inclut pas Henry. Il n'inclut personne d'ailleurs. » dit-elle un voile de tristesse sur le visage.

« Alors pourquoi est-elle encore là ? »

« Relax, ils vous arrivera rien. Elle est inoffensive. »

David lâcha un petit rire « On parle de Regina là, _inoffensive_ n'est pas le qualificatif que je lui appliquerais. »

« Peu importe, elle est là et ça fait plaisir à Henry, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. De toute manière, elle ne compte pas sortir de la maison parce que, c'est ironique mais, je crois qu'elle a peur de nous. »

« De nous ? »

« De nous tous, la ville, les habitants. Elle n'est pas à l'aise ici. »

« Que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

« Je vais la surveiller même si on risque rien. Et je vais essayer de renouer des liens avec mon fils. Je veux qu'il revienne vivre avec moi. »

« … »

« Bon je file, je passe au bureau et ensuite je vais chercher Henry. Oh au fait, il veut faire sa fête d'anniversaire chez Regina. »

« Super … » grommela David

« A plus tard. »

La porte claqua et le couple se regarda « T'en penses quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … La revoir ici … Nous avons été si stupéfaits de son départ … De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. La Regina que nous connaissions n'aurait pas baissé les bras si vite, elle se serait battue. Je pense … Je pense que nous pouvons lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »

« Tant qu'elle ne reste pas plus de 3 jours. Ca va être la panique en ville si elle déambule dans les rues. »

« Tu as entendu Emma, elle ne veut pas sortir de chez elle. »

« Mouais … Ca, ça reste à voir. »

* * *

« Hey Em' … »

Neal alpagua la jeune femme juste avant que cette dernière ne monte en voiture « Salut Neal. » dit-elle sans réel entrain

« Alors, comment ca s'est passé avec Regina ? »

« Elle a tué personne si c'est ce que tu demandes, y compris Henry. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Regina va bien, Henry aussi. »

« Et toi comment tu vas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu l'as trouvé, ca y est. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Tu as voué 1 an à sa recherche, jusqu'à en délaisser ton fils. Maintenant que tu l'as retrouvé, je suppose que tu veux récupérer Henry … »

« J'aimerais retrouver mon fils oui. Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, il est avec Regina, j'aimerais qu'ils parlent, qu'ils se retrouvent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est sa mère. »

« C'est toi sa mère. »

« C'est à cause de trucs comme ça que le comportement d'Henry s'est détérioré. Même si avec toi, ça a été … »

« Au contraire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca n'a pas été mieux tu sais. Les premiers temps c'était la phase découverte : New-York, l'appart', la vie là-bas. Ensuite les vieux démons sont revenus : il se battait à l'école, ne suivait rien … Il était à la limite de l'insolence et j'avais du mal à me situer en tant que père. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? »

« Parce que tu t'étais engagée dans cette croisade pour retrouver Regina et que tu ne voyais rien d'autres … Jusqu'à maintenant. »

« … »

« Comprends-moi, j'adore ce gamin, c'est mon fils mais je crois qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde … T'as raison, je crois qu'il avait besoin de mettre certaines choses au clair. »

« T'es en train de me dire que tu l'as ramené à Storybrooke pas seulement pour son anniversaire ? Pitié, dis-moi qu'il est au courant. »

« Je comptais lui dire en arrivant. Mais avec Regina qui pointe le bout de son nez, je crois que la séparation sera plus simple. Evidemment, je compte toujours avoir des liens avec lui, je viendrais le voir aussi souvent que je peux, mais je crois foncièrement que sa place n'est pas à New-York avec moi. »

« … Ok. » Et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à monter en voiture, il lui barra le chemin

« T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire toi aussi ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme le fait que tu passes 1 semaine à San Francisco chez Regina par exemple ? »

« En quoi c'est un scoop ? Son chien s'était enfui, elle était en flippe. J'allais pas la laisser là à stresser et replonger dans la déprime … En plus, j'ai bien fais parce que son chien nous a conduit jusqu'ici. »

« Tu trouves pas ça étrange ? Un chien qui part de San Francisco et qui, une semaine plus tard, a traversé le pays pour se retrouver à Boston justement ? »

« Quoi, tu penses qu'elle lui a jeté un sort ? » s'amusa-t-elle « Parce que c'est pas le cas, en quittant Storybrooke, elle a perdu tout pouvoir magique. »

« C'est un curieux hasard. »

« Tu veux dire un hasard comme celui qui m'a fait te rencontrer parmi les milliers d'habitants de New-York ? Et oui Neal, il faut croire que nos vies ne sont que des coïncidences successives. »

« Ouais, on peut pas dire qu'on soit vraiment maitre de quelque chose ici-bas. »

« Le pire étant qu'en passant, on fait souffrir bien des gens : mes parents se sont séparés de moi durant 28 ans, tu m'as laissé en prison 11 mois, Henry a été traité comme un fou, Regina a souffert. » Neal laissa échapper un rire « Quoi ? »

« Tu parles d'elle comme si c'était une victime. C'est quand même d'elle que tout parti. »

« A vrai dire mon cher, tout est parti de … Toi. »

« … »

« Si tu n'étais pas parti, ton père ne se serait pas engagé dans une quête pour te retrouver en utilisant Regina au passage. Elle n'a été qu'un instrument de Rumple … On l'a tous été. Mais, si on y réfléchit bien, c'est de toi que tout est parti. » dit-elle hargneusement, lasse qu'on rabâche la même chose sur Regina. Neal resta bouche bée avant d'esquisser un sourire « Ca te fait marrer, tant mieux. »

« Non j'étais en train de me dire que tu mets beaucoup d'ardeur à défendre Regina … »

« … »

« Tu sais, je suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien remarqué le regard que tu avais envers elle hier soir … C'était le même regard que tu avais avec moi y'a plus de 12 ans maintenant … »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » se défendit-elle

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ton visage parle pour toi. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je me suis pris une veste y'a quelques mois hein … Tu avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête … »

« Je … Non, tu te trompes, y'a rien entre nous. »

« Mais tu aimerais ça … »

« … »

« Ouais je vois … » dit-il en se massant la nuque. Et alors qu'il allait repartir, Emma l'interpella

« Hey attends. Si… Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi… Pour l'instant, le temps que j'y vois plus clair. »

« T'inquiète, ça me regarde pas, ça me regarde plus. J'ai loupé ma chance y'a 12 ans … »

« Merci. »

« Mais tu devrais régler les choses assez vite … Parce qu'il y a Henry dans l'équation aussi. Et je sais pas ce qu'il penserait de ce genre de … Situation. »

« Je sais. »

Elle repartit alors, un poids en moins sur la conscience.

* * *

« Hey, c'est moi ! Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Emma entra dans la demeure mais personne, pas un bruit. Pendant un quart de seconde elle imaginait que Regina, sur un coup de folie, avait pu commettre l'irréparable. Mais sa peur fut vite envolée quand elle entendit des rires dans le jardin. Elle s'avança alors et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène devant ses yeux : Henry et Regina jouant avec Amber. Elle resta un long moment immobile et silencieuse avant qu'Henry ne l'aperçoive « Hey m'man ! Regarde, elle a presque plus peur ! » dit-il en pointant la chienne mâchouillant un jouet en plastique

« C'est génial gamin. » Elle échangea un bref regard avec Regina avant de se concentrer sur son fils « Henry, tu viens, on va manger. »

« Ok. » dit-il en lançant une dernière fois le jouet à la chienne

« Va mettre ta veste. » dit-elle quand il passa à coté d'elle. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant que Regina ne se lève à son tour

« Vous ne mangez pas ici ? »

« Non, j'ai … J'ai besoin de parler à Henry. Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Mais on revient cet après-midi. Je pense qu'on ira faire quelques courses en prévision de la fête. Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas venir avec nous ? »

« Vous supposez bien. »

« Ok. A tout à l'heure. » dit-elle sans plus de cérémonie. Elle prit Henry par les épaules et ils sortirent la laissant seule avec Amber. La chienne se colla aux jambes de sa maitresse en couinant doucement

« Nous sommes de nouveau seules. » La chienne sortit et revint avec le jouet dans sa gueule. Regina sourit alors et retourna dans le jardin. Elle y resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi, zappant le déjeuner.

* * *

« Alors … »

« Alors … »

Emma avait du mal à entamer le dialogue avec son fils. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis 3 mois. Depuis le départ de Regina chacun s'était enfermé dans sa propre bulle, les incompréhensions et les reproches s'étaient multipliés, jusqu'au moment où il était devenu impossible pour Emma d'assumer et d'assurer correctement son rôle de mère.

Renforcé par le fait qu'Henry avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans la reconquête d'Emma par Neal. Mais l'échec pour reformer sa famille avait plongé Henry dans une crise adolescente avancée et incontrôlable.

« Tu sais, je crois que l'opération Viper a foiré. » soupira Henry

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« Elle a vraiment pas l'intention de rester. »

« Tu as réussi à faire qu'elle reste jusqu'à ton anniversaire. »

« Mouais mais … C'est plus compliqué après. »

« Hey, tu te souviens de l'opération Cobra ? »

« Hm. » opina-t-il

« On a mis du temps avant que ça marche. »

« Je sais mais … »

« Laisse-lui le temps de se réadapter. »

« Je suis pas sûr qu'elle le veuille. »

« … »

« Dis, elle m'a dit qu'elle vivait à San Francisco. »

« C'est à l'autre bout du pays … »

« Je sais ça. Elle a l'air de s'y plaire, ça à l'air mieux que Storybrooke en tout cas. »

« Hey, ça à l'air moins bien que la forêt enchantée hein … » lança ironiquement Emma

« … »

« Tu veux plus y aller ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Pourquoi ? T'en étais si sûr y'a encore quelques mois. »

« J'en sais rien … Je veux dire, si on part, on sera tous séparés : Ruby elle veut rester ici, Neal aussi, Snow et David veulent partir seulement si toi aussi tu veux partir. »

« Je serais là où tu seras. Si tu veux partir là-bas alors … Je te suivrais. » lança-t-elle d'un large sourire

« Mais tu seras pas heureuse hein ? »

« … »

« J'ai compris avec le départ de Regina : parfois y'a une différence entre ce qu'on veut et ce qui est bon pour nous. Regina pense que son départ était bon pour moi. Mais elle se trompe et je sais pas comment lui montrer, lui faire comprendre. »

« On trouvera un moyen. J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de choses à lui montrer. »

Henry se tourna vers elle et alors qu'il allait parler, Emma se gara devant le Granny's. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil du restaurant que Ruby leur sauta dessus « Emma ! T'es de retour c'est bien vrai ! »

« Ouaip. »

« Parait qu'_elle_ est de retour aussi ? » lui murmura-t-elle avec plus ou moins de discrétion

« Re ouaip. »

« Et … Comment ça se passe ? »

« Bien. Elle reste jusqu'à l'anniversaire d'Henry. »

« Et comment ça se passe avec lui ? »

« Ca pourrait être pire, mais ça pourrait être mieux aussi. Dis, c'est pas que mais … On peut passer commande s'il te plait ? »

« Ok. »

Emma et Henry s'assirent à une table « Dis m'man ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Regina à San Francisco ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je suis pas stupide. Pourquoi tu la tutoies ? Et pourquoi elle dit rien ? Il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? Et comment tu l'as amené ici ? »

« Henry … C'est un concours de circonstances. Amber s'était enfuie … Un véto nous a appelé 1 semaine plus tard pour nous dire qu'il l'avait trouvé à Boston. »

« San Francisco – Boston ? Mais c'est impossible, même pour un chien. »

« Le véto a pensé que la chienne a été embarquée par une famille et qu'elle leur a faussé compagnie par la suite. »

« Tu … Tu crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? »

« Henry je suis pas sûre qu'un chien soit assez intelligent pour faire ça, même Amber. »

« Alors … Elle est pas venue jusqu'ici pour moi … » dit-il un peu déçu

« Mais elle est quand même là, c'est qu'elle le veut aussi. Car, crois-moi, on arrive très peu à faire faire quelque chose à Regina contre sa volonté. »

« Ouais … T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question sur elle et toi ? »

« Y'a rien Henry, je te jure. Je l'ai juste soutenu lorsqu'Amber a fui, c'est tout. »

« … »

La discussion s'arrêta là pour le moment. Et après 2 hamburgers et un cornet de frites, Emma reprit le dialogue « Dis … J'aimerais qu'on parle de ton départ à New-York. »

« Ouais … »

« Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Avec ton père, l'école … ? Raconte-moi. »

« Ca va … » dit-il sans grande conviction

« Ah ouais ? C'est pas ce que ton père m'a dit … »

« Ah … »

« Ouais _ah_. Alors ? »

« C'est différent … »

« Tu aimes ou pas ? »

« Ah vrai dire … C'est … C'est pas ce que je croyais. »

« Tu pensais qu'avec lui ça serait les vacances tous les jours ? » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Quelque chose comme ça. Il bossait tout le temps et … Je crois que j'étais plus en colère que Regina soit partie plutôt qu'une réelle envie d'aller vivre avec lui. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il l'a compris. »

« Ah ? » feint-elle innocemment

« Ouais, je crois qu'il a pas encore osé me le dire mais … Je crois qu'il veut que je revienne vivre ici. »

« Oh … Et toi t'en pense quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien faut croire que ça devient une habitude que mes parents m'abandonnent … D'abord toi, ensuite Regina et finalement mon père … »

« Non, non, non, non Henry ne crois pas ça. Y'a des circonstances, des choses qui font qu'on a agis comme on l'a fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour qu'on te porte, chacun à notre manière. On t'aime. J'ai … J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai eu, Regina … Regina te l'a dis, elle ne savait pas comment aimer quant à Neal … Il a jamais su comment faire pour élever un enfant tant s'en est un lui aussi. »

« Et moi je devrais faire quoi dans tout ça. »

« Eh bah … Dis-nous ce que tu veux. »

« Je veux Regina, je te veux toi, je veux Snow et David … Je vous veux tous ensemble avec moi. Mais c'est impossible parce que mes grands-parents veulent repartir à la forêt enchantée, toi tu veux rester ici et Regina veut repartir à San Francisco. On sera jamais plus ensemble. »

« … »

« Et ça, c'est pas un conte de fées. » Il se leva, surprenant Emma, et quitta le Granny's

« Hey Henry hey ! » Emma le suivit alors « J'te règle plus tard Rub' ! » lança-t-elle a la jolie brune avant de sortir, et de le rattraper une trentaine de mètres plus loin « Hey, te barre pas comme ça ok ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Tout le monde s'en fout de moi ! » hurla-t-il

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai ! Parce que sinon, tu serais ici avec mon père, Regina resterait sans hésiter. Vous m'aimez pas assez pour comprendre. » dit-il les larmes aux yeux

« Henry ne pense pas ça, je t'en prie ! »

« Si tu m'aimais, tu me dirais la vérité. »

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Entre toi et Regina ! »

Il se défit de l'étreinte d'Emma et la fusilla d'un regard noir qui la fit frissonner. Elle soupira alors et le prit par la main. Elle voyait bien que son fils souffrait et que, dans sa tête d'enfant de 12 ans, il ne comprenait pas et n'arrivait pas à expliquer bien des choses. Aujourd'hui, il souffrait de ces mensonges, de ces départs successifs … Pour une fois, elle devait être franche.

« Viens, on va parler. »

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le port et s'assirent sur un banc. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, silencieux, à regarder les bateaux dodeliner au gré des flots « Alors ? » lança-t-il pour briser le silence

« Alors … Je … Entre Regina et moi s'est compliqué. »

« Compliqué comment ? »

« Compliqué à se détester. Tu … Tu as raison, il s'est passé quelque chose à San Francisco. »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« On … Henry, tu dois comprendre que Regina … Ca a toujours été compliqué entre nous : on se battait sans cesse pour toi, pour ta garde … Et finalement, elle a décidé de partir et je me suis rendue compte que cette perpétuelle confrontation c'était une dynamique que j'appréciais. »

« Que t'appréciais ? »

« Dans ma tête, j'me disais que si ça allait pas avec toi, si j'avais des doutes dans ton éducation, je savais qu'elle serait là à m'envoyer des piques, à rattraper mes boulettes. Quand elle a décidé de partir, j'ai eu peur … J'ai eu peur de la distance, de ne plus avoir son appui, même si on s'engueulait sans cesse. Sa présence me rassurait et de savoir qu'elle allait partir … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« Je … »

« Oui ? »

« Je l'ai embrassé. »

« Tu as quoi ?! » hurla-t-il, attirant le regard de quelques badauds alentour

« Shhhh ! Juste avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'ai embrassé. Elle a partiellement répondu mais est partie quand même. »

« Je comprends mieux ta fixation à la retrouver après ça … » soupira-t-il

« Ouais … »

« Tu l'as embrassé … »

« Ca … Te dégoute ? »

« C'est bizarre. Je croyais que tu la détestais. Je croyais aussi que tu aimais les hommes comme tu avais aimé mon père … Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien gamin … Je suis aussi paumée que toi. »

« Et à San Francisco, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« On … On s'est embrassé encore. »

« Parce qu'elle était contente de te revoir ? »

« Nan, je crois que c'était plus une impulsion. »

« Vous avez fais des trucs d'adultes ? Entre filles c'est possible ? »

« Euh … Je dois vraiment avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi là ici maintenant ?! »

« Ca veut dire oui. Mais en revenant ici, elle est redevenue distante hein ? Comme avec moi ? »

« En quelque sorte. Elle aimerait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et faire comme si de rien n'était entre nous. Mais j'ai du mal. »

« Parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ? »

« Peut-être … Je me dis que j'ai passé cette dernière année à la rechercher à en négliger mon fils, ma famille. Ca doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Je sais pas si je suis amoureuse ou un truc du genre … Mais je me dis que tenter quelque chose pourrait être sympa. T'en pense quoi ? »

« J'en pense … J'en pense que ça simplifierait les choses pour moi : j'aurais mes 2 mamans avec moi ensemble, et elles se battraient plus pour m'avoir. »

« Tu penses que j'arriverais à la faire changer d'avis en 2 jours ? »

« On peut essayer … »

« L'opération Viper est toujours d'actualité alors ? »

Le petit garçon réfléchie alors : Cette opération pourrait sauver 3 personnes d'un coup : lui et ses deux mamans. Il sourit alors « Ouais ! »

« Bien. Il va falloir qu'on attaque fort dès cet après-midi. »

« Comment ? »

« On va forcer ta mère à sortir faire les courses avec nous. »

« Mais comment ? Elle refuse de sortir ! »

« T'inquiète, on va jouer sur une chose qu'elle ne peut me laisser faire. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Huh ?! »

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Sortie en "famille" ? Mise à plat des choses ...  
**


	14. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Hello hello ! Alors les vacs s'achèvent ?**

**Moi elles ont jamais commencé '**

**Bref, merci encore de vos lectures, reviews assidues ! **

**Place à présent à un petit chapitre où Regina va être confrontée à une de ses craintes.**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Welcome to Storybrooke**

Regina s'était allongée dans le sofa, Amber couchée à ses cotés. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre quand Emma et Henry rentrèrent.

« Salut ! » lança Henry

Regina se redressa « Vous n'avez pas été faire les courses ? »

« Bah en fait, on savait plus trop les stocks qu'on avait, alors pour pas faire de doublon, on vient vérifier avant d'acheter. » lança Emma tout sourire

Regina fronça les sourcils en les voyant fouiller dans la cuisine, _sa_ cuisine. Elle se leva pour vérifier qu'ils ne saccageaient pas les lieux « Que cherchez-vous ? »

« Oh de quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat. »

« Au chocolat ?! » S'offusqua Regina

« Yep, je sais faire que celui-là. » haussa Emma des épaules

« Mais … Henry, tu m'avais dis que je le ferais. » balbutia Regina "Un fraisier ..."

« Bah ouais mais c'est compliqué si tu fais pas les courses. On sait pas ce qu'il te faut. »

« … »

« Allez Henry, ca y est, j'ai fais la liste, alors : des patates douces, des carottes, du poulet … Des guimauves, de la gelée rouge, bleue et … »

« Verte ! » lança avec ferveur le petit garçon

« Ah oui verte. Du champagne … »

« Attendez, c'est ça votre liste de courses ?! » lança Regina en leur barrant la route pour qu'ils ne sortent pas de la cuisine

« Bah ouais. » lança innocemment Henry

« Ce … Ce n'est pas possible. Des guimauves Henry ? De la gelée ? »

« C'est mon anniversaire. » grommela-t-il

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

« De toute manière, tu peux rien faire. On va faire les courses et tu seras pas là pour nous surveiller. »

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la maison, la voix de Regina retentit derrière eux « Attendez ! » A ce moment là, Henry et Emma esquissèrent un sourire complice et victorieux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps « Je … Je viens avec vous. » murmura Regina

« Plait-il ? » s'enorgueillit Emma

« J'ai dis que … Je venais avec vous. » répéta Regina, irritée. Elle attrapa sa veste et son sac. Amber chouina mais Regina lui ordonna de rester sage. Emma jubilait intérieurement. Ils sortirent donc tous les 3, Regina restant un peu en retrait, peu rassurée.

« Oh non, non, non. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Hors de question que je monte là dedans. » lança la jolie brune en pointant du doigt la coccinelle jaune d'Emma.

« Pas le choix : on va pas faire les courses à pied et vous n'avez plus de voiture ici. »

« … »

« Allez, hop hop hop, on monte. » Regina grimaça de dégout en voyant Henry monter dedans puis, à son tour, quand elle s'assit dedans. Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que l'intérieur de la voiture était impeccable, et qu'une odeur fruitée s'en dégageait « Prête ? »

Elle opina de la tête sans grande conviction et la voiture démarra. Emma regarda du coin de l'œil Regina qui semblait s'enfoncer dans son siège à mesure que la voiture arrivait dans la grande rue de la ville.

Au bout de 10minutes, la voiture se gara devant la boulangerie « On se gare là, on va descendre les boutiques à pieds, ça nous aidera à ne rien manquer. »

Ils sortirent et à ce moment-là, tout sembla s'arrêter : les passants se figèrent alors, yeux écarquillés, fixant incrédules une Regina qui n'en menait pas large. Aidé d'Henry qui lui prit la main, elle marcha, rasant les murs. Emma sentit le malaise de la jeune femme, mais il fallait au moins cela pour entamer l'opération Viper.

« On commence par quoi ? » lança Henry

« Bah si on est logique, on commence par les décos et on finit par les courses pour pas que ça reste 3 plombes dans le coffre. »

Regina n'ajouta rien, trouvant logique les dires de la jolie blonde et elle ne fit que les suivre, de boutique en boutique, essayant de zapper les murmures et autres commentaires sur son passage. Ils achetèrent des guirlandes, des bougies, des lampions, des ballons …

Puis ils passèrent finalement aux courses alimentaires et là, les choses se compliquèrent. A peine eurent-elles mis un pied dans le magasin que, dans les rayons, le bruit courut qu'elle « était de retour ».

Regina resta figée sur place tant les regards étaient insistants. Pour lui donner du courage, Henry et Emma lui prirent chacun une main et avancèrent.

« Regina, allez, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on sortira de là. »

Ils arpentèrent les rayons et Regina, aidée par Emma, trouva tous les ingrédients pour un gâteau « sain et équilibré » selon ses dires. Puis Henry revint avec quelques sucreries, autorisées par ses mères, puis elles finirent par la boisson. Quand les courses furent finies, elles se dirigèrent vers les caisses.

« Désolé mais je ferme. » lança le caissier

« Sérieux ? » lança Emma « Et vos collègues aussi je suppose … » dit-elle en voyant les autres caissiers mettre une pancarte devant leur caisse. Elle soupira, il était hors de question qu'elles repartent bredouille.

« Miss Swan, vous reviendrez plus tard … » murmura Regina à l'oreille de la jolie blonde

« Pas question ! » dit-elle en posant ses courses sur le tapis, bien décidée à passer à cette caisse.

« Madame … »

« Si vous insistez, je pars sans payer. »

« Emma ? » Elle se retourna et vit Archie, panier de courses en main « Ca va ? »

« Pas vraiment non … »

« Regina ? Vous êtes donc de retour ? » dit-il d'un grand sourire

« Oui … Temporairement. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes là pour l'anniversaire d'Henry. »

« Entre autre oui. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ce boulet ne veut pas nous faire passer … » argua hargneusement Emma

« Comment ça ? » Archie fixa les caissiers et en alpagua un « S'il vous plait, comment comptez-vous faire payer les gens qui sont encore dans le magasin ? Vous comptez nous faire attendre ? »

Le caissier, coincé, grimaça et déplaça la pancarte et ainsi Emma pu poser ses courses sur le tapis. « Merci Archie … »

« De rien … Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. »

« Moi je sais … » dit-elle en regardant Regina poser les courses une à une « Les gens sont stupides. »

« Les gens sont ignorants. Et ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur fait peur. Ils ne connaissent pas la nouvelle Regina. »

« Ouais … »

Une fois les courses faites, ils repartirent tous en voiture. Evidemment, Emma ne prit pas la peine de commenter ce qu'il s'était passé, elle qui pensait que faire sortir Regina serait une bonne idée, cette escapade fut un véritable désastre. Elle qui pensait que cela déciderait Regina à rester, cela avait eu l'effet inverse.

Ils revinrent à la maison et débarrassèrent en silence dans la cuisine, même Henry n'avait pas le moral. Seule Amber était heureuse de voir revenir à la maison sa maitresse.

« Bon, si on faisait le menu ? » lança Emma

« Je suis fatiguée … » soupira Regina

« Henry, tu peux aller dans le jardin avec Amber ? »

« Ok. » dit-il bien conscient que ses mères avaient besoin de parler entre adultes

Une fois seules dans la cuisine, Emma creva l'abcès « Je suis désolée. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure … C'était … Une mauvaise idée. »

« Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous dire que je vous l'avais dis mais … Je vous l'avais dis. »

« Merde, je pensais que les gens avaient tourné la page. On parlait plus de toi en ville, je croyais qu'ils avaient tourné la page. »

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur miss Swan : quand je n'étais plus là, les gens ne pensaient plus à moi. Mais il est encore plus étrange que je revienne après mon départ rapide. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, et je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles un moment … »

« Il fallait que ça soit fait, maintenant vous savez qu'il ne faut pas insister. Et ça confirme que ma présence ici n'est plus la bienvenue, que les gens se débrouillent très bien, que cette ville ne s'effondre pas et que ma place n'est plus ici. »

« … »

« Bien, maintenant que cette question est réglée, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur le repas. » dit-elle en enfilant un tablier

« Quoi c'est tout ?! »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Regina, pourquoi tu baisses les bras si vite ? Ou est passé cette femme forte aux convictions, certes border line, mais assidues ? Cette femme qui pouvait figer sur place ses ennemis ? »

« Je ne suis plus cette femme, je vous l'ai dis. »

« On ne change jamais vraiment Regina. Tu as beau le cacher comme tu peux, je sais que dans ce magasin, tu aurais voulu pulvériser ce petit con et sa caisse ! »

Regina tapa du point sur la plan de travail, faisant sursauter Emma « Quoi ? Tu aimerais que je te dise que je n'avais pas envie de le réduire en poussières d'un simple claquement de doigt ? Que je n'aime pas la sensation de la magie courant dans mes veines ? Que l'idée même de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre Emma ? Qu'au fond de moi je suis toujours mauvaise ? » Elle avait hurlé sans même s'en rendre compte, les larmes aux yeux, tremblante.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Henry en déboulant dans la cuisine en entendant des cris au dehors

« Ri… Rien Henry on discute c'est tout … » balbutia Emma, encore sous le choc de voir Regina si fragile et brisée

« Pourquoi vous faites tout le temps ça hein ? » cria le petit garçon, attirant le regard ahuri de ses mères « Vous vous criez toujours dessus, vous êtes méchantes l'une avec l'autre ! »

« Henry … »

« Non ! J'en ais assez ! Je suis fatigué de vous voir vous battre toutes les 2 ! Comment 2 personnes qui s'aiment peuvent se crier dessus comme ça ?! J'en ais marre ! » Puis il disparut, ses petits pas rapides indiquant qu'il montait à l'étage … Finalement le claquement de sa porte de chambre le confirma quelques secondes plus tard.

Les 2 jeunes femmes restèrent sans voix, immobiles, au milieu de la cuisine avant que Regina ne prenne la parole « Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? 2 personnes qui s'aiment ? »

« … »

« Tu … Vous lui avez parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à San Francisco ?! »

« … J'ai possiblement évoqué quelque chose ouais … » dit-elle un peu gênée

« Possiblement ?! »

« Et alors ? De quoi t'as peur ? Qu'il sache la vérité ? Regina j'en ais marre de mentir à tout le monde : ma famille, mon fils … Moi-même. Je t'ai cherché durant des mois, et quand j'ai eu la confirmation que tu étais à San Francisco, il m'a fallu 10 minutes pour faire un sac et partir vers toi. Et quand je t'ai trouvé, mon Dieu … Mon cœur a failli exploser. J'ai jamais oublié ta silhouette, tes yeux, ta bouche, ta voix rauque et tes sarcasmes … Tout ça je m'en souvenais, mais en te revoyant je crois … Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Regina la fixa d'un regard noir avant de laisser s'échapper un hoquet « C'est ridicule. »

« Comment tu expliques notre nuit ensemble alors ? Toi qui m'a toujours détesté, qui a intenté à ma vie plus de fois qu'il est humainement possible de le faire ? Et là, d'un seul coup, tu me dis que tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à ce baiser, à moi … Et tu m'embrasses comme jamais je n'ai été embrassée. Tu peux pas mettre ça sur le compte d'une curiosité sexuelle ou encore d'une tension trop longtemps refoulée … Alors c'était quoi Regina ? Pourquoi on a couché ensemble ? »

N'ayant pas la réponse, Regina détourna le regard, se crispant sur le torchon qu'elle avait en main. Ella s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur la sienne « Je me suis mal exprimée tout à l'heure : j'ai pas envie que la méchante reine revienne, je dis juste qu'elle fait partie de toi et qu'essayer de l'effacer en mettant des kilomètres entre toi et cette ville ne servira à rien. Si tu es comme tu es, comme cette femme qui fait battre mon cœur, alors tu dois accepter qui tu es, qui tu as été. Moi je sais qui tu es : tu peux faire preuve de fermeté, de sarcasmes, de violence certes, mais tu peux aussi faire preuve de douceur, d'amour et de gentillesse. Te faire passer pour une vendeuse de fringues ne changera pas qui tu es au fond de toi. Et partir à San Francisco n'enlèvera jamais Storybrooke en toi, ou même la forêt enchantée. »

Regina ancra son regard dans celui d'Emma, comme pour essayer de voir l'étincelle de véracité dans ses propos, et quand elle ne décela rien que la pure vérité, elle prit peur : jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi, personne n'avait osé dire ce qu'Emma venait de dire. En fin de compte avait-elle raison ? Si c'était le cas, c'était toute son existence à San Francisco, et le paisible bonheur s'y attachant, qu'elle devait remettre en question.

Elle se défit alors de la main d'Emma et, sans un mot, monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Emma grimaça alors … Avait-elle échoué ou avait-elle réussi à toucher Regina ?

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Une nouvelle étape ...  
**


	15. Prendre le temps

**Hello mes zamours ! **

**Alors cette rentrée ?! Moi ... j'ai envie que ça soit déjà la fin ! **

**/!\ **_Pas__ de__ suite ce samedi : je pars voir Granny à Londres ! Prochaine suite, dans une semaine donc !_ **/!\**

**Bref, les choses se décantent un peu et un rapprochement succinct s'opère ...**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Prendre le temps **

Regina resta jusqu'à la nuit tombée dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'avec l'odeur émanant certainement de la cuisine qu'elle se leva. Elle hésita avant de se dire que, de toute manière, elle devrait bien sortir à un moment ou un autre.

Quand elle descendit, elle constata avec surprise qu'Emma et Henry avait entamé une large pizza qu'il était impossible à Emma d'avoir cuisiné.

« J'ai commandé une pizza, t'en veux ? »

Regina fut surprise de voir à quel point Emma et Henry faisaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle s'avança doucement et constata que la pizza avait largement été entamée

« Pas d'offense hein, mais j'ai pris une Regina. » lâcha-t-elle en contenant un sourire

Regina lui lâcha un regard du type « _sérieusement ?_ » avant de s'asseoir.

« Tiens. » lança Henry en lui donnant une part de pizza

« Ou sont les couverts ? » demanda Regina en balayant la table du regard à la recherche d'une fourchette

« Des couverts ? T'es sérieuse ?! On mange pas de pizza avec une fourchette et un couteau ! Comme les hamburgers ! » dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole et en croquant avidement dans sa part

« … »

« Attends, t'as déjà mangé des hamburgers hein ? » Voyant le regard fuyant de la jeune femme et la tête faisant « _non_ » d'Henry, Emma sourit « Va falloir réparer ça. »

« Hors de question. Mais je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas privée d'en faire gouter à Henry. »

« Absolument, et il n'est pas mort pour autant. Il est en pleine forme. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Va-t-on faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? » argua-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde. Chacun posa alors sa part de pizza

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

« Absolument. » opina Regina

« Bien alors … Vas-y, on t'écoute. »

« Quoi ? Mais … Pourquoi moi ? »

« Bah tu veux parler, alors on t'écoute. »

« Vous ne trouveriez pas légitime que nous ayons des explications ? »

« Sur quoi ? La réaction légitime d'Henry ou ma déclaration ? »

Elle se figea alors et jeta un regard vers Henry « C'est ok Regina, je suis au courant. » confirma Henry d'un petit sourire

« Vrai… Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip, je trouve ça … Bizarre. Mais ca expliquerait pleins de choses … »

« Comme ? »

« Bah le fait que vous vous disputiez tout le temps. Les gens qui s'aiment bien se disputent, tu sais comme les garçons qui aiment bien une fille, ils la chahutent tout le temps pour attirer son attention, puis y'a aussi le fait que maman n'a jamais cessé de te chercher. » Regina jeta un regard vers Emma « Mais … Je sais pas ce que pourrait dire grand pa' et ma' … »

« Ca c'est un truc qu'on dira plus tard hein … Pas de boulettes. » lança Emma

« Ok. Alors, vous allez vous faire des câlins maintenant ? »

« Je … Euh … on verra gamin mais pour l'instant, finis ta pizza. » balbutia Emma, essayant de noyer le poisson

Il obtempéra alors et les 2 jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard gêné. Le repas se passa en silence et Regina alla donc se chercher des couverts afin de manger sa pizza sous les regards amusés d'Emma et d'Henry.

Une fois le repas fini, et alors que les 2 femmes étaient en train de faire la vaisselle en silence, Henry se pointa, penaud, tenant dans ses mains un DVD « Dites … »

« Hm ? »

« On … On peut regarder un film ensemble ? » Les 2 jeunes femmes stoppèrent immédiatement leur activité pour se regarder et regarder Henry « S'il vous plait ? »

« Bien. Regina ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Très bien. »

« Yes ! Je vais le mettre ! » lança Henry en ruant dans le salon, laissant les 2 femmes finirent d'essuyer la vaisselle

« Si tu voulais pas, t'étais pas obligée hein … »

« Non ça ira. »

« Vous … Vous aviez pas l'habitude de le faire ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je trouve la télé nocive pour l'éducation. »

« Oh … Bah, avec moi, il y avait le droit le vendredi soir et le samedi … Tant qu'il avait fait ses devoirs avant bien sur. » se défendit Emma

« C'est bien … »

« Tu comptes faire des mono réponses toute la soirée ? »

« Absol… Je réfléchissais c'est tout. »

« A quoi ? »

« Pleins de choses … »

« Tu envisagerais … un retour ? »

« Non. »

« Oh … »

« Mais pourquoi pas une remise en question de la notion de distance. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Des visites. »

« D'Henry ou de toi ? »

« Les deux peut-être. »

« C'est déjà mieux que rien. Pas sûre qu'Henry soit enthousiaste … »

« Il devra s'en contenter. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Pas encore. J'aimerais … J'aimerais d'abord régler certaines questions. »

« Comme ? »

« Nous. »

« Ca, ça m'intéresse. Et qu'aimerais-tu mettre à plat ? »

« Je … Je crois que … Je crois que je te… »

« … Vous venez ça commence ! » la coupa Henry en bondissant dans la cuisine

« Oui, oui Henry on arrive ! » argua Emma, frustrée de ne pas entendre la suite de la phrase de Regina. Mais alors qu'Henry s'en alla, Regina le suivit « Hey, attends, t'as pas fini ta phrase, hey ! » Mais Regina était déjà dans le salon, assise à coté d'Henry. De l'autre coté du petit garçon, une place vacante l'attendait. Elle s'y installa et aussitôt le film commença, empêchant toute poursuite de la discussion.

Comme prévu, au bout de 45minutes, Henry s'endormit, adossé contre Emma. Elle éteignit la télé, puis souleva son fils, qui commençait à se faire lourd, pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, suivie par Regina qui, une fois à l'étage, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Hey, attends-moi ! » mais Regina lui soupira un « bonne nuit » avant de fermer la porte. Mais loin de clôturer la conversation la jeune femme alla à sa suite et ouvrit la porte sans même frapper. Regina était en soutien-gorge ce qui fit détourner un court instant le regard d'Emma.

« Hey ! On ne vous a pas appris à frapper ?! »

« Je … Euh … Désolée mais … Faut qu'on parle. »

Regina soupira alors « Encore … »

« Oui encore. T'as pas fini ta phrase dans la cuisine. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors ? je te déballe mon cœur et j'attends ta réaction. T'en pense quoi ? »

« J'ai eu tort. »

« Ah oui ? » lança une Emma bien plus intéressée alors « Rappelle-moi en quoi ? »

« J'ai eu tort de mettre autant de distance entre nous. Je veux dire depuis que je suis ici. »

« Ah ? »

« J'aurais du mettre les choses à plat entre nous. »

« Positive ou négative la mise à plat ? Non parce que, le but c'est que … »

« Positive. Mais je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera … Que se passera-t-il alors quand je repartirais. »

« Bah ne repars pas c'est simple. » lança Emma en s'avançant vers Regina qui resta immobile « Tu sais … Tu me manques. J'ai passé qu'une nuit avec toi mais … C'est comme le chocolat : on s'en passe plus. » Elle s'avança jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et plongea son regard sur sa poitrine « oh ouais, ça m'avait manqué … » Elle approcha sa bouche de sa nuque et y déposa un furtif et léger baiser, s'enivrant au passage du parfum fruité de Regina.

« Emma … Non, s'il te plait … Pas … Pas ça, pas ici. »

Emma s'éloigna alors, un petit air déçu sur le visage « Oh … » Mais, pour autant, elle ne s'éloigna pas et garda ses mains sur le corps de la jolie brune « Pourtant tu viens de dire que … »

« Ca n'induisait pas de sexe. »

« Des caresses ? »

« Non. »

« Des baisers ? »

« Non. »

« J'ai le droit de quoi alors ? »

« D'apprécier le fait que je puisse … Te tutoyer. »

« Super … » lança sarcastiquement Emma « et le Miss Swan on l'oublie ? »

« On l'oublie. »

Emma s'avança alors « Juste une fois, s'il te plait. » Et sans attendre d'approbation, Emma s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, le plus tendrement possible et la serra dans ses bras en l'entendant soupirer d'aise « Dieu que ça me manquait … » murmura-t-elle « Regina … »

Mais la jeune femme la repoussa alors « Non, il ne faut pas. »

« Mais … »

« La séparation n'en sera que plus compliquée. »

« Mais c'est déjà compliqué entre nous de toute manière. »

« Je t'en prie … »

« Alors quoi, je te touche plus jusqu'à ce que tu repartes ? Et ensuite je dois simplement vivre sur les souvenirs que j'ai de toi ?! Tu peux pas me demander ça Regina … Je … Je t'ai… »

« … Non, s'il te plait. Ne dis rien. »

« Ne pas le dire ne changera pas ce que je ressens, ni toi d'ailleurs. La distance c'est comme le reste, elle fait oublier un temps peut-être, mais elle n'efface pas. »

« … »

« Bon, je vais te laisser … Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Et alors qu'Emma allait quitter la chambre, elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle, quand elle se tourna, elle vit Regina sur ses talons. Elle sourit alors et, discrètement, elle l'embrassa « Bonne nuit Gina. »

La jeune femme referma la porte après le départ d'Emma et ne pu que sourire devant la fraicheur de la jeune femme et la douceur de ses baisers. Si elle était franche, elle devait admettre aussi que ces baisers, ces mots doux et ces caresses lui manquaient aussi. Mais s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, devaient-elles continuer ? Cela en valait-il la peine ? Ou au contraire devaient-elles vivre ces moments comme si c'étaient les derniers et donc ne pas penser au lendemain ?

C'est avec ces questions en tête que Regina se coucha, essayant de trouver un sommeil paisible. Quant à Emma, elle se coucha un peu plus optimiste que la veille, espérant qu'avec quelques attentions Regina serait plus conciliante. Demain, elle devrait, avec Henry, être plus persuasive que jamais.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Opération Viper en marche ...  
**


	16. Sentiments

**Hello Hello ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien ! **

**Alors, après cette semaine de pause, prêts à rempiler pour quelques chapitres encore ?**

**Avez-vous survécu au season final de dimanche ? Moi je suis perplexe ... J'ai aimé et en même temps, je l'ai trouvé "useless" sur pleins d'aspects. Bon et que dire de la fin ... Je suis pas particulièrement OQ mais le sort de Regina m'importe et son regard perdu et triste à la fin m'a brisé le coeur ... T_T **

**Bref, passons ...**

**Au programme ce mercredi : Opération Viper en action et retrouvailles en perspective ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Sentiments **

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent dès le réveil. Emma se glissa dans la chambre d'Henry et le réveilla doucement « Henry chéri … Réveille-toi. »

« Hm … »

« On va faire une surprise à Regina. »

En entendant ça, il se redressa « Laquelle ? »

« Ca va beaucoup mieux entre elle et moi, pour fêter ça, on va lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit, elle va adorer. »

« Vous vous entendez mieux ? Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais ça va mieux. Allez, lève-toi. »

Henry bondit alors de son lit et ensemble, ils préparèrent un petit déjeuner digne des dimanches familiaux. Ils toquèrent à la porte de la jeune femme, espérant que cette dernière ne soit pas déjà debout.

Ils entrèrent en silence et furent soulagés de voir que Regina dormait paisiblement. Emma s'approcha et Henry monta doucement sur le lit. Il lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue, tandis qu'Emma fit de même sur l'autre joue. Regina s'éveilla alors doucement et Henry lui sourit « Bonjour. On t'a amené un petit déjeuner ! » dit-il fièrement en montrant le plateau.

Elle se redressa et s'assit alors, Emma lui mettant le plateau sur les cuisses « J'espère que ça te plait. »

Regina jeta un œil au contenu du plateau puis sourit « C'est parfait. »

« On peut rester ? » demanda le petit garçon, penaud

« Oui. »

Emma s'installa alors aux cotés de Regina et Henry en tailleur en face d'elles « C'est cool hein … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« On dirait une vraie famille ! » s'enjoua le petit, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux des deux femmes en face de lui

« Hen… Henry euh … » balbutia Emma qui pensait que le petit y avait été un peu fort. Mais contre toute attente, Regina n'en prit pas ombrage et sourit même attrapant une orange. Devant la non-réaction de la jolie brune, personne ne reprit alors et la matinée passa tranquillement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette ville, Regina se sentait sereine.

« C'est cool ce genre de matin hein ? » lança Emma en se blottissant sous les draps

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je m'installe. »

« Henry est parti aux toilettes. »

« Je sais. »

« Il va revenir. »

« Je sais, et alors ? »

« Il pourrait se faire des idées en te voyant sous les draps. »

« On se tutoie et on prend le petit déj' ensemble, y'a pas plus explicite non ? »

« Je … Il ne faut pas. Il sera déçu. »

Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Henry entra de nouveau dans la chambre « On fait quoi cet aprèm' ? »

« J'en sais rien. Regina ? »

« On … On pourrait commencer à décorer la maison. »

« Super ! » s'enjoua le garçonnet en finissant son pancake « Dites … Vous vous êtes réconciliées ? »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma ne prenne la parole « On … On s'entend mieux oui. »

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Henry, c'est compliqué. »

« Je sais. Personne pourrait comprendre, surtout David et Snow. » opina Henry

« Surtout. Et il est impératif que tout ce que je t'ai dis reste entre nous, ok ? »

« Ouaip. Alors, vous allez vous marier ? »

Emma s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange tandis que Regina fit un arrêt cardiaque « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Bah ouais … Ok, ça serait bizarre … Mais … Peut-être que t'es son True Love. »

« Henry … » grommela Emma pensant qu'en poussant trop il ferait peur à Regina « S'il te plait … »

« Bah quoi ? Je veux dire, ça serait logique que ça soit Neal mais … Ca se commande pas ce genre de truc, non ? Et peut-être que vous êtes le premier couple de femmes dans les contes de fées … » dit-il en mâchouillant son pancake

« Henry, stop. » ordonna Emma, sentant Regina paniquer un peu

« Ok, ok … Je vais me laver, ensuite on décore ok ? »

Il bondit hors du lit, laissant les jeunes femmes seules dans un silence pesant « Euh … Bon, je vais … »

« Il ne faut pas qu'il pense cela. » la coupa Regina « Il ne faut pas qu'il croit que nous deux … Que nous deux ça aboutira à quelque chose de concret. »

« Oh … Ca serait si mal que ça ? »

« Le fait est que je repars après-demain et que je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester, tout comme il n'est pas d'actualité que vous veniez à San Francisco. Pour l'instant … Nous devrions aplanir les choses. »

« Ouais, t'as raison … »

* * *

Evidemment, Emma n'en pensait pas un traitre mot et l'opération Viper était toujours de mise, mais elle devait être plus subtile, plus discrète. Et la fin de matinée passa doucement au rythme de Regina : elle refusa de sortir, ce qu'Emma et Henry acceptèrent, et après un bref déjeuner, ils restèrent tous dans la maison chacun s'attelant à une partie de la maison. Henry avait voulu du marron glacé et du rose passé. Emma était à la déco des guirlandes, Henry dessinait une banderole à accrocher à l'extérieur de la maison tandis que Regina gonflait des ballons à l'hélium.

« Hey, Regina, t'en penses quoi ? » lança le petit en montrant fièrement sa banderole multicolore

« Très joli. »

« Je vais mettre des paillettes dessus. »

« Les paillettes c'est pas pour les filles ? » s'amusa Emma

« Les paillettes ça fait joli, c'est tout. » bouda Henry, vexé

« Oh je rigole ! Ca ira bien avec ton arc-en-ciel et ta licorne. » lança Emma en se contenant autant qu'elle pu pour ne pas rire

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » dit-il en prenant sa banderole et en montant dans sa chambre

« Oh Henry, je plaisante ! Henry ! »

« Très pédagogique miss Swan. » lança Regina en haussant un sourcil

« Je déconnais … Il est à fleur de peau en ce moment, je sais pas ce qu'il a. »

« Je suis certainement le déclencheur. »

« Non, je pense que sa petite fête le perturbe. Bon, je monte le voir. »

Elle posa les guirlandes et monta les escaliers 4 à 4. Elle toqua à la porte de son fils mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : Henry avait déchiré sa banderole en une vingtaine de morceaux chiffonnés. Les larmes aux yeux, il était agenouillé au pied de son lit.

« Henry … »

« Laisse-moi ! » argua-t-il

Mais loin de s'exécuter, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit aux cotés de son fils « Hey, c'était une blague, ok ? »

« C'est … C'est pas ça … »

« Alors quoi ? »

« … »

« Henry, dis-moi ? »

« J'ai … J'ai pas envie qu'elle parte … » murmura-t-il

Emma n'avait pas besoin de savoir de qui parlait Henry. La matinée qu'ils avaient passé tous les 3 avait été idéale, il était compréhensible qu'Henry veuille prolonger cela. Emma le voulait, c'était certain, alors imaginer qu'Henry le veuille aussi était tout à fait normal. Elle le prit dans ses bras « Chéri écoute … C'est compliqué. »

« Je … Je l'aime tu sais. » Emma lui sourit « C'est mal hein ? Est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer une femme qui a fait tant de mal autour d'elle ? Parce que … Parce que je pensais qu'elle pouvait changer mais tout le monde disait que non, qu'elle était le Mal et qu'on pouvait pas changer ça … Mais elle a changé hein ? Elle a changé … »

« Henry, écoute-moi. Evidemment que les gens peuvent changer : on apprend de nos erreurs, le temps agit aussi … Fondamentalement, on ne change pas vraiment et c'est ce qui fait ce que nous sommes. Mais on peut s'améliorer, on peut évoluer Henry. Et crois-moi, ta mère a changé. Et pour finir, ce n'est absolument pas mal de l'aimer parce que … Parce que je l'aime moi aussi. »

Henry tourna vivement sa tête vers elle et écarquilla ses yeux « C'est vrai ? »

« C'est vrai. J'ai longtemps cru qu'elle était une ennemie jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle était une alliée d'un autre genre. Et quand elle est partie, j'étais perdue. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, le sentiment que j'ai eu s'apparentait à celui que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as trouvé. »

« … Tu crois qu'elle t'aime ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'aime à penser que tout est compliqué avec elle et qu'en un sens elle m'aime mais qu'elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte. Elle pense que la distance peut soigner, qu'elle peut la faire oublier. »

« Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois sincèrement qu'elle t'aime. Même si c'est dur pour elle parce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'espoir en toi et que quand elle s'est retrouvée seule, elle s'est sentie perdue. Du coup, depuis elle pense qu'être distante l'empêchera de souffrir de nouveau. mais ... Il ne reste que demain … »

« Je sais. Mais dis-toi que si on arrive pas à la garder ici, les choses changeront quand même : Regina est en paix maintenant, elle peut faire des concessions. Elle a changé et les choses aussi. Rien ne sera plus aussi radical : elle pourrait revenir ici de temps en temps et nous, on pourra passer des vacances là-bas. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Et si on repart là-bas ? Je veux dire dans la forêt enchantée ? »

« … »

« T'as pas envie hein … »

« Henry, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'y suis allée et … Je peux pas dire que j'ai été emballée : des ogres, des ruines, des morts vivants … »

« Mais y'a un château et grand pa' à dit qu'il voulait le reconstruire comme avant. »

« Je sais, mais les idéaux de David et Snow ne sont pas forcément les miens. »

« C'est quoi les tiens alors ? »

Emma fut incapable de répondre distinctement à cette question elle se contenta de lui sourire « On devrait redescendre, ta mère va s'inquiéter. »

Et au moment même où elle termina sa phrase, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Henry et Emma échangèrent un regard surpris. Le temps qu'ils se lèvent, sortent de la chambre et descendent les escaliers, Regina avait déjà ouvert la porte et était figée devant les personnes devant elle.

« Snow, David … » dit-elle en essayant de garder une certaine contenance, bien qu'à l'intérieur, elle tremblait de tout son long. Amber aboyait tant qu'elle pouvait derrière sa maitresse.

« Regina … Alors c'est bien vrai … » souffla Snow « Tu … Tu n'as pas changé. »

« Certes. »

« Snow ? David ? Que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » lança Emma en tenant Henry par les épaules

« On … On venait voir s'il était possible … Enfin, si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour la préparation … Mais je vois que vous vous en sortez bien. » lança Snow en voyant des dizaines de ballons flotter et quelques guirlandes déjà en place

Regina était immobile, muette, fixant le couple comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Ces derniers n'étaient pas en reste : 1 an … Ils pensaient ne jamais la revoir. Emma les invita à entrer et les instants qui suivirent furent surréalistes : Snow et David assis en face de Regina, Emma et Henry. Le silence régnait, autant que la gêne palpable.

« Vous … Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda timidement Emma

« Non merci. » signifia Snow

« Ouais … Moi j'ai soif. » lança la belle blonde qui se leva du canapé et disparut dans la cuisine, laissant les autres seuls dans le petit salon

« Alors … San Francisco hein … » lança Snow sur un air qui se voulait détaché mais qui était plus stressé qu'autre chose

« Exact. »

« C'est … Loin. »

« Je me suis arrêtée là où je me sentais le mieux. »

« Oh … Et donc … Tu restes ici longtemps ? »

« Non. J'ai promis à Henry que je resterais pour son anniversaire. Je m'en vais le lendemain. »

La mine taciturne du petit garçon n'échappa pas à Snow « Oh … Pour San Francisco donc ? »

« Idéalement oui. Mais je compte déménager bientôt. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J'aimerais explorer les contrées canadiennes. »

A ce moment-là un bruit de verres se fracassant au sol se fit entendre juste derrière Regina. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Emma, figée sur place, le plateau à présent vide dans les mains.

« Emma, ça va ?! » lança Snow

« Ou… Oui, oui je … J'ai glissé … » dit-elle en ramassant les bouts de verres, aidé par Henry.

L'entrevue s'écourta alors, chacun prétextant avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. Snow avait apporté la liste des invités et, malgré la présence de Regina, Emma avait été ravie de constater que personne, ou peu, s'était désisté.

* * *

Le soir venu, et une fois Henry couché, Emma s'assit sur le lit tandis que Regina lisait paisiblement « Dis … »

« Hm ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce que tu as dis à Snow et David ? »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Ton départ pour le Canada. C'est vrai ? »

« C'est quelque chose que j'envisage oui. Cela fait un moment que je le planifie. »

« … »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en posant son livre sur sa table de chevet, sentant qu'Emma voulait parler

« Rien je … Je pensais qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières 48heures, tu reverrais tes priorités. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu disais que tu viendrais ici plus souvent ou encore qu'Henry passerait ses vacances avec toi … »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

« Tu avoueras que mettre encore plus de kilomètres entre nous, ça complique les choses … »

« Cela rajoute simplement une heure ou 2 en avion, tout au plus. Si je décide de m'installer en Colombie Britannique. Si c'est dans l'Ontario, n'ajoutons de 30minutes. »

« Ca parait si simple … »

« Emma, tu es la seule qui veut compliquer les choses. »

« Ca serait encore plus simple si tu n'allais nulle part. »

« Certes, mais ça serait simple uniquement pour toi. »

« … »

Regina s'engouffra sous ses draps, éteignant sa lampe de chevet, ne laissant pas le choix à Emma que de quitter la chambre.

"Regina ?"

"Hm ..."

"Je peux dormir ici ?"

"Excuse-moi ?!"

La jolie brune se releva alors et fixa la silhouette d'Emma dans la pénombre "Emma ..."

"S'il te plait, j'en ais besoin ... Il ne reste plus qu'une journée ...Pas de sexe, je veux juste ... être près de toi cette nuit."

Regina fronça alors les sourcils et soupira "Très bien." dit-elle avant de se recoucher, dos à la jeune femme

Emma s'engouffra alors sous les draps avant de se lover contre Regina. Elle le savait, la jeune femme n'était pas du genre câline, mais elle savait que, le peu de fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées dans un lit ensemble, jamais Regina n'avait initié de gestes tendres comme tenir sa main ou lui caresser le bras, les cheveux. Cette fois encore, Emma se colla dans son dos, nichant son visage dans sa nuque et s'endormant avec les effluves du parfum de la jolie brune. Mais cette fois-ci, elle la serra dans ses bras moins par amour que par peur … Peur qu'elle s'en aille. Alors, pour cette nuit, l'avant dernière, Emma serra Regina comme pour se rappeler la sensation que cela faisait de l'avoir à soit, pour soit, contre soit …

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Joyeux anniversaire Henry = fête, surprises, souhaits ... Et plus si affinités ;)  
**


	17. Joyeux anniversaire

**Hello mes amizzzzzzz What's up ? **

**Bon, allons droit au but : Un anniversaire et une fin so ... RATED M !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire **

« Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. » murmura Emma à son fils dans son lit. Le petit garçon s'éveilla doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. Emma l'embrassa sur le front « Cette journée est la tienne petit monstre, debout. » Il se redressa alors et fit une moue boudeuse : Regina n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui souhaiter à son réveil. Pourtant, il se souvenait que des années durant, elle le réveillait à l'aube avec un petit déjeuner au lit qu'elle ne lui accordait qu'à cette journée exceptionnelle.

Il descendit en pyjama, déçu, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la salle à manger et qu'il ne voit le plus somptueux déjeuner qui soit : pancakes, jus en tout genre, viennoiseries, sirops … La table était dressée comme dans les plus grands restaurants, Henry n'en revenait pas.

Regina sortit de la cuisine, tablier autour de la taille, apportant les chocolats chauds et autres boissons chaudes.

« Wow ! »

« Joyeux anniversaire Henry. »

Le petit garçon s'approcha alors et l'enlaça tendrement, étreinte à laquelle Regina répondit d'abord avec hésitation avant de sourire, rassurée. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sentant sa respiration contre elle. Emma resta éloignée et silencieuse, admirant le spectacle, ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à Regina et son fils.

A ce moment-là, Emma su que quelque chose s'était débloqué entre eux, peut-être quelque chose qui ferait pencher la balance.

« Bon, je vais préparer le buffet et surtout … Ton gâteau ! »

« Ah ah ! Je peux sav… »

« Non, non c'est une surprise. » lança Regina d'un clin d'oeil

* * *

Et la journée passa assez vite finalement : Henry et Emma finirent juste à temps les décorations et la mise en place du buffet, Regina s'attela en cuisine toute la journée. Même Amber avait été sage. Et vers 18h, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Henry ouvrit à Ruby et Granny tandis qu'Emma mettait les dernières touches à sa coiffure.

« Tu viens ? » lança Emma au pas de la porte

« J'arrive. »

« Regina, tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la soirée, Henry serait déçu. »

« Mais les invités moins. »

« Sauf que c'est le jour d'Henry, pas le leur. Allez viens. »

Emma lui tendit la main que Regina attrapa avec anxiété. Recluse depuis 3 jours, elle n'avait vu personne si ce n'était Archie au magasin. Emma descendit la première, tenant la main de Regina qui trainait le pas. Arrivées en haut des escaliers, chaque marche la conduisant vers les invités lui semblait être molle à s'en enfoncer les pieds dedans jusqu'aux chevilles.

Entendant le brouhaha causé par les convives, Regina se crispa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la dernière marche et que les invités se retournent vers elle, muets.

Elle déglutit alors et essaya de les fuir du regard mais Emma lui attrapa la main et Henry l'autre « Viens … » lui murmura-t-elle

Bien évidemment, il y eu une gêne, un silence puis quelques murmures mais bien vite, Archie, une nouvelle fois, vint faire le premier pas en brisant ce silence pesant « Regina, ce buffet est tout bonnement magnifique. »

« Mer… Merci. »

La soirée débuta alors et malgré tous les efforts d'Emma et Henry, Regina passa le plus clair de son temps dans la cuisine, prétextant d'avoir toujours quelque chose à y faire.

« Hey, tu vas te planquer là longtemps ? » siffla Emma au pas de la porte de la cuisine

« Ne sois pas idiote. Je ne me _planque _pas. Mais si je ne m'occupe pas de ça, la cuisine sera un vrai capharnaüm. »

« On aura le temps de faire ça demain. » S'amusa-t-elle

« Demain, je ne serais plus là. »

Emma perdit son sourire alors et s'approcha alors en enlaçant la jeune femme par derrière « J'aime pas quand tu dis ça … »

« Mais pourtant … »

« Je sais, chut. » dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou se faisant crisper Regina de surprise

« Emma ? » Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent avant de se séparer, mais trop tard « Que … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » Emma grimaça de gêne, Regina se contenta de baisser le regard pour le reporter sur sa vaisselle, tandis que Snow resta pétrifiée « Emma ? Tu m'expliques ? »

« Bah … Je crois que les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes hein … » dit-elle en essayant de prendre un air détaché

« C'est … C'est une blague ?! »

« Snow, écoute … Je … Je voulais t'en parler mais … »

« Me parler de quoi ? Emma … Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! »

« Rien qui ne soit consenti je t'assure. » s'amusa-t-elle, mais devant l'air paniqué de sa mère, elle perdit son sourire et se racla la gorge « Ecoute, Regina et moi sommes adultes et … Henry est au courant. »

« Henry ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que … Emma, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Alors, abstiens-toi si c'est pour des dires des choses que je n'aimerais pas entendre. » lança-t-elle beaucoup moins amusée d'un seul coup en voyant la panique dans les yeux de Snow

« Ne pas entendre ? Tu es sérieuse ? Enfin toi et Regina ? Vraiment ? Et tu penses que je vais rester impassible ou même heureuse ? Emma cette femme … Cette femme a ruiné nos vies, elle a intenté à nos vies bien plus de fois qu'il est humainement possible de le faire ! Comment peux-tu faire ça avec cette femme ?! »

« Hey ! Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ok ? T'as pas idée du nombre de fois où je me suis posée la question de savoir si ce que je ressens était bien ou pas … J'ai pesé le pour, le contre … Quand elle est partie, mon cœur s'est fendu en deux. J'ai compris alors : je perdais pied. J'avais perdu Henry, et Regina … Et maintenant que je suis ici avec eux deux, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. »

« Si ton père apprend ça … »

« Peu importe ! Ca changera rien. »

« Mais où penses-tu que tout ça te mènera ? »

« J'en sais rien … »

Snow se tourna alors vers Regina « Tu n'es revenue que pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Pour pouvoir briser de nouveau ma famille ! »

« Stop, t'en prends pas à elle. » la coupa Emma

« Je parle à Regina ! J'aimerais que tu me dises si cela fait partie d'un plan, que tout a été orchestré depuis le début : ton départ, ton retour, cet anniversaire … »

« Non Snow, tu as tort. Je n'ai rien planifié si ce n'est mon retour à San Francisco demain. » affirma Regina

« Bien sur, et tu ne compterais pas emmener Emma et Henry avec toi n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » lança-t-elle sèchement

Emma se crispa alors, agacée par le comportement de sa mère, et se posta devant elle « Ca suffit. On va pas faire un scandale surtout aujourd'hui, on en rediscutera plus tard ! »

Sur ce Snow repartit vers la salle à manger tandis qu'Emma resta quelques secondes dos à Regina « Je … J'y vais. »

« Emma, attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien … Je savais à quoi m'attendre, et je fais pas mes relations en fonction de l'avis des autres. Voilà pourquoi j'ai repoussé Neal et voilà pourquoi j'aime être avec toi. Henry ressent la même chose, le reste je m'en fous. Alors finissons cette journée ensemble, avec notre fils, et zappons le reste, tu veux ? »

Regina ne répondit pas, c'était inutile. D'ailleurs Emma ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : elle repartit voir les convives.

* * *

« _Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Henry, joyeux anniversaire._ » Tous les convives étaient autour d'Henry et de l'énorme gâteau que Regina avait fais. Surmonté de 12 bougies, le gâteau faisait des émules et tous félicitèrent les efforts de Regina qui, pour l'occasion, s'était mise aux cotés de son fils pour souffler ses bougies, tandis qu'Emma était de l'autre coté, le tenant par les épaules.

« Tu as fais un vœu ? » demanda Emma

« Ouais ! » s'enjoua le petit garçon

Et malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, un froid s'était installé entre Snow et sa fille qui s'évitaient continuellement. Regina était un peu plus à l'aise, discutant avec Archie, Ruby ou même Granny, quant à Henry, il était aux anges, enseveli de cadeaux.

Et quand il montra les premiers signes de fatigue, les invités partirent un à un, y compris Snow qui n'embrassa qu'Henry.

« Viens Regina, on débarrassera que demain … » Elle lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry qui prit soin de stocker tous ses cadeaux « Prêt pour le lit ? »

« Prêt. »

« Hey, je t'ai pas offert ton cadeau encore … » lui lança Emma tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit, imité par Regina de l'autre coté.

« Je m'en fiche, j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais déjà. » dit-il dans un sourire

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard complice avant d'embrasser leur fils doucement sur le front et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Henry ne tarda pas et les 2 jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, anciennement, de Regina.

Epuisée par tant d'émotions, Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Regina se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidée à se détendre face à cette rude journée où ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve.

« Hey, je peux venir ? » la taquina Emma, mais face au refus net de la jolie brune, Emma se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le matelas, fixant le plafond. Elle repensa alors à la virulente réaction de Snow. Elle imaginait bien que cette dernière, une fois seuls dans leur voiture, avait du vendre la mèche à David, elle qui avait su se taire durant la soirée.

Bien évidemment, elle comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles Snow était réfractaire à une telle idée : Regina lui avait rendu la vie impossible, avait séparé sa famille, l'avait fait souffrir … Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir mais pourtant … Ce refus d'imaginer que la jeune femme ait pu changer pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de respectable et pouvant être respectée et surtout aimée …

« Emma, tu veux prendre une douche ? » lança Regina, enroulée dans un peignoir, les cheveux mouillés

« Ouais … J'y vais. » En passant à coté de Regina, elle lui glissa un baiser sur la joue « Attends-moi avant de dormir. »

Regina se vêtit d'une nuisette avant de s'engouffrer dans le lit, ouvrant un livre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma sortit à son tour, vêtue d'une simple serviette qu'elle laissa tomber au pied du lit avant de rentrer dans le lit.

« Je préfère quand tu portes quelque chose pour dormir. » grinça Regina

« T'es vieux jeu. De toute manière, ça serait pas resté longtemps sur moi ce soir … »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » murmura Emma en glissant une de ses mains vers le corps de Regina « Tu vas le lâcher ce foutu bouquin oui ou non ?! »

« Tu es hargneuse. » s'amusa Regina tandis qu'elle laissa son livre sur la table de chevet

« J'ai de quoi. J'avais hâte qu'on réitère notre première nuit … » dit-elle en déposant de furtifs baisers sur l'épaule nue de la jolie brune « Tu peux pas m'en vouloir … »

« Je pensais que ta mère t'avais refroidi … » rigola sarcastiquement Regina en s'allongeant

« Tu parles ! Elle a des idées préconçues … Et ça me gonfle. » dit-elle en surplombant la jeune femme et en passant ses jambes de chaque coté de son corps

« Tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle a foncièrement tort. »

« Dis, on peut parler d'autre chose ? J'essaie de te faire l'amour là ! » s'agaça Emma

« Désolée …Continues. »

« Ah ah, très drôle. » Elle l'embrassa alors « Hm … Ca m'avait manqué. »

« N'en prends pas l'habitude tu sais … »

« T'es décidée à partir demain alors ? »

« Je crois que c'est mieux. »

« Mais tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui, tu vois bien ? »

« Peut-être … Mais je ne me sentais définitivement plus à ma place. »

« … »

« Tu … Tu t'arrêtes ?! » demanda coquinement Regina

« Même pas en rêve ! » dit-elle en fondant littéralement sur la jeune femme « Si tu savais … »

Elle passa bien vite ses mains sur la nuisette superflue jusqu'à effleurer les contours parfaits de Regina « Hm … Ca m'a manqué … » murmura Emma au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme qui se cambrait et frissonnait à chaque caresse de la jolie blonde.

Regina n'était pas en reste, baladant ses mains curieuses sur la poitrine d'Emma, sur son ventre, flirtant avec son entrejambe « Tu vois que s'était une bonne idée de pas mettre de nuisette ! » s'amusa Emma en sentant les mains de Regina parcourir son corps.

« La ferme … »

« Oh, quel langage miss Mills ! »

Agacée, et pour la faire taire, Regina bascula Emma sur le dos et l'embrassant tout en se débarrassant de sa nuisette. Elle le savait, demain elle ne serait plus là. Elle tenta de chasser cette idée en se concentrant sur le corps d'Emma. Elle profita de chaque centimètre, de chaque contour, de chaque sensation de la peau de la belle blonde sous ses lèvres.

Ses mains descendirent plus au sud jusqu'à entrejambe d'Emma qui se laissa bien gentiment faire « Regi… na … »

Cette dernière lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille alors que sa main devenait plus curieuse encore jusqu'à s'insinuer en elle dans un souffle, un baiser. Emma s'agrippa aux épaules de Regina et enfouie sa tête au creux de son cou, camouflant un gémissement. Regina

Cette dernière, satisfaite, s'aventura plus loin, suavement en se délectant de chaque soupir. Emma ne pu que subir les tendres assauts de Regina, sachant que demain, sa belle ne sera plus là. Comment imaginer les prochaines nuits sans ses baisers ? Sans ses mains sur son corps, ses mots tendres et ses douces attentions ? Comment imaginer qu'après cette nuit, chacune repartirait dans sa petite vie ?

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Regina lui sourit, retirant sa main d'entre ses cuisses en portant ses doigts à sa bouche. Se délectant un à un de sa saveur, elle se coucha à ses cotés « Je connais ce regard et cet air. »

« Je vois p… »

« Ais au moins l'honnêteté de me dire la vérité. » sourit Regina en caressant la poitrine de la jolie blonde qui se mit alors sur le coté pour lui faire face

« Je pensais à nous. A ce qu'on allait devenir chacune à un bout du pays. Je pensais à comment je ferais sans toi dans ma vie. Je pensais à Henry … »

Elle soupira alors avant de reprendre le dessus, une nouvelle fois, sur Regina et de la surplomber « Je pensais aussi à cette dernière fois où je te fais l'amour … »

Regina ne pu que sourire doucement, malgré la tragédie des dires de la jolie blonde. Alors, lentement, elle lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement « Ne pense à rien, si ce n'est à cette nuit … Elle n'est qu'à nous. »

Sur ce, Emma l'embrassa, prit soin de recouvrir chaque parcelle du corps de Regina de doux baisers, accompagnés d'une langue chaude et curieuse, s'aventurant tout d'abord sur la poitrine de sa belle, puis descendant plus au sud, flirtant avec son nombril avant de glisser lentement entre les cuisses d'une Regina plus que réceptive. Emma disparut sous les draps pour le plus grand plaisir de Regina qui se cambra alors sous les assauts buccales de sa partenaire.

Quand elle eut fini et une fois satisfaite, elle se redressa et lécha de manière suggestive les lèvres de sa langue « T'es sûre de plus vouloir ça ? » Puis elle se laissa tomber aux cotés de Regina, un sourire sur les lèvres

« Shh … » dit-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche. Puis elle l'embrassa de ce genre de baiser dont on pense que sa vie en dépend, dans lequel on met toute sons énergie, son amour et ses espoirs, dans lequel on ferme les yeux et on ne pense plus à rien qu'à ses petits papillons flottant dans son ventre … Elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Elles firent durer leur nuit une éternité, pour ne rien regretter, ne rien devoir.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : Doux réveil et dure réalité.  
**


	18. Au Revoir

**Hello ! What's up ? **

**So ... Une fin de chapitre so ... *hot* Mais comme toujours avec moi, il ne faut jamais se réjouir trop vite !**

**A présent, place à une partie assez ... Regina partira-t-elle finalement ou pas ?**

**A vous de le découvrir ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Au revoir**

Le réveil fut aussi doux que douloureux. C'est Regina qui s'éveilla en premier. Elle resta quelques minutes dans le lit, immobile, fixant le plafond. Sur son flanc gauche, elle pouvait sentir le corps chaud d'Emma et sa douce respiration sur sa peau.

Elle se dégagea aussi lentement qu'elle pu, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Doucement, elle se posa au bord du lit et le regarda dormir. Amber, qui avait dormi au pied du lit, vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa maitresse. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils et le petit ouvrit les yeux « Maman … » murmura-t-il passablement endormi. Elle sourit alors et l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre, suivie d'Amber, Henry se rendormant aussi vite.

Elle parcourut sa maison, pieds nus, comme si elle voulait garder en mémoire chaque pièce, chaque mur, chaque décoration. La première fois, elle était partie bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter le moindre souvenir. A présent, elle voulait faire les choses correctement.

Amber sur ses talons, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine « Tu as faim ? » la chienne aboya « Shh, tu vas les réveiller. Un petit encas avant de partir ? » la chienne couina alors mais ne rechigna pas aux croquettes que lui versa Regina dans sa gamelle. Accroupie à ses cotés, elle la caressa doucement et repensa à ce soutien que fut a chienne durant les plus durs moments : ses premiers temps à San Francisco seule dans son appartement …

« Déjà debout ? » Regina sursauta en voyant une Emma à peine réveillée, les cheveux en bataille, vêtue d'un large T-shirt recouvrant à peine ses cuisses.

« Tu m'as fais peur. »

« J'ai froid dans le lit, tu viens ? »

« Non Emma. »

Voyant l'air assez grave de Regina, Emma s'approcha et l'enlaça « Une semaine, s'il te plait. Une seule semaine. »

« Emma … Je te connais. Si je te laisse une semaine, tu en voudras toujours plus. »

« Bah peut-être que tu as peur d'aimer ça et de vouloir rester. »

« Peu probable. Café ? »

« Au lit ? »

« Emma … » Elle contourna le plan de travail de la cuisine et fit couler un café « J'ai appelé l'aéroport … »

« Oh … Et ? »

« Il ne s'agissait pas d'un attentat mais d'un problème électrique qui a fait sauter un générateur. L'alerte est levée. »

« … »

« Mon avion est dans 5h. »

« Qu… Oh … Ok … » Emma resta figée sur place, Regina dos à elle. Elle aurait voulu hurler et la supplier de rester, mais elle savait que rien n'y ferait. Pourtant, elle avait usé de tous ses charmes, ainsi que de la bonne volonté d'Henry, mais rien n'y fit … Regina allait repartir.

Puis Regina se retourna, café en main, et le tendit à la jeune femme « Merci. »

« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

« Je t'en pris … Pas si vite … » la supplia Emma

Regina soupira alors et s'approcha d'elle, posant son menton sur son épaule « Ralentir les choses ne fera que les rendre plus difficiles. »

« Je sais mais … »

« S'il te plait … » elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue avant de monter à l'étage et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant Emma bouder devant son café jusqu'à ce qu'Henry descende à son tour « 'jour … »

« Hey Henry … Bien dormi ? T'as rêvé de ta montagne de cadeaux ? »

« Mouais … Ou est Regina ? »

« Elle se douche … Henry, elle retourne à San Francisco, son avion est dans 5h. »

« … »

Devant la mine déçue de son fils, elle lui tendit les bras « Viens là. » Il s'y nicha et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de sa mère

« C'est pas juste … » grommela-t-il

« Je sais. »

« On venait de la retrouver, on venait de refaire des trucs ensemble … »

« Je sais … »

« C'est vraiment pas juste. » dit-il les larmes aux yeux

« Henry chéri, regarde-moi. On … On ne la perdra pas de nouveau, ok ? On sait où elle habite, on ira la voir. »

« Et si elle déménage encore ? Qu'elle disparait au Canada ? Et qu'on mette encore un an pour la trouver ? »

« Je la trouverais … Je la retrouverais toujours. C'est un truc de famille. » dit-elle dans un sourire auquel le petit garçon répondit timidement « Tu veux déjeuner ? »

« Ouaip. »

Il s'assit à table et alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à lui préparer un bol de gruau quand Regina descendit « Bonjour Henry. » dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de voir ce que s'apprêtait à faire Emma « Qu'est-ce que … Laisse-moi faire ! » dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de hanche pour dégager Emma des fourneaux.

« Hey ! Il est super bon mon gruau, hein Henry ! »

« Hm hm. » dit-il en opinant de la tête

« Peu importe. Je suis là et je vais lui faire des pancakes dignes de ce nom. »

« Mais quand tu seras plus là hein ?! »

« … »

Un silence plana alors dans la cuisine avant que Regina ne se racle la gorge et ne prenne possession des plaques de cuissons « Tu … Tu fais pas de pancakes ? »

« Tu as raison, autant faire du gruau. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Je vais te montrer une version moins calorique et tout aussi bonne. »

Emma lui sourit doucement même si elle aurait préféré que Regina reste pour lui apprendre d'autres recettes. Alors elle se contenta de regarder la jeune femme et d'écouter ses explications sur quoi rajouter ou enlever …

Regina lui suggéra de prendre des notes mais Emma lui lança alors qu'il suffirait qu'elle l'appelle pour lui rappeler à son bon souvenir.

« Tiens. »

« Des pépites de chocolat ? j'ai le droit ? » s'étonna Henry

« Oui tu peux. » s'amusa Regina

Tous les 3 déjeunèrent dans un calme relatif, Henry ne cessant de faire les louanges de sa fête d'anniversaire et du fabuleux gâteau qui gagna l'unanimité des convives. Bien évidemment, Emma n'évoqua pas son altercation avec Snow dans la cuisine, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se rappellerait à son bon souvenir en temps voulu, c'est-à-dire, une fois Regina partie.

« Il est bientôt l'heure … »

« Quoi ? Mais … Si tôt ? »

« A cause d'Amber. » la chienne couina « Les modalités pour mettre un chien en soute requiert plus de temps. »

« Combien de temps de vol ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pu avoir qu'un vol jusqu'à Las Vegas. Je fais le reste en train, les charter n'acceptant pas les chiens en soute au dernier moment. »

« Oh … Et du coup ? »

« Je serais à San Francisco vers 20h. »

« C'est un signe, tu devrais rester ! » affirma Emma

« Je vais faire mon sac. »

« Henry va prendre ta douche. » Regina aussi un sourcil « Bah quoi ? Tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser aller à l'aéroport toute seule non ?! »

Regina sourit alors et Henry bondit de sa chaise pour disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Emma suivit Regina dans leur chambre et alors que la jeune femme boucla sa valise, Emma prit une rapide douche avant de s'habiller et de suivre Regina dans le hall.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui donnes ? » demanda la jolie blonde en voyant que Regina donnait un cachet à Amber

« C'est pour qu'elle dorme lors du voyage, ça fait effet plus de 2h. Elle sera aussi moins angoissée durant le vol. »

« Oh ok. HENRY, T'ES PRET ? » hurla-t-elle alors que Regina sursauta

« Charmant … »

« Rigole, ça va te manquer je le sais. » sourit-elle

« Certainement. Je vais la mettre dans la voiture. »

Puis Henry descendit et en quelques minutes, la villa fermée, ils montèrent en voiture, direction l'aéroport. Evidemment, le trajet fut silencieusement morbide, même Amber s'était assise à coté d'Henry, muette, alors qu'elle couinait généralement tant la voiture la dérangeait. Au bout de 2h30 de voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport où Regina conduisit Amber vers les services appropriés pour s'occuper d'elle.

Emma lui fit un au revoir solennel avec une caresse derrière l'oreille et un baiser sur son museau, tandis qu'Henry fut plus expansif, s'agenouillant devant elle et la prenant par le collier dans un câlin démonstratif. Après avoir léché le visage d'Henry et avant que celui-ci ne meurt mouillé sous sa bave, il lui murmura « Prends soin de ma maman, ok ? Tu seras mes yeux. » dit-il avant de laisser échapper une larme quand un officier vint chercher la chienne pour la mettre dans une cage en soute.

« Bon … T'es sûre de toi hein ? » nargua Emma une dernière fois, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment la réponse

« Sûre. Et maintenant que tu sais où j'habite, vous êtes la bienvenue pour les prochaines vacances ! » dit-elle en feignant une joie incertaine

Henry lui sourit tristement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il grandissait. Regina ne rechigna pas à l'étreinte et le serra aussi fort.

« Tu vas me manquer maman … »

Pour cette fois, depuis son arrivée, elle ne le reprit pas. Il était son fils, elle était sa mère. Puis il se dégagea et s'éloigna un peu afin de laisser ses mères se dire au revoir convenablement. Emma s'approcha un sourire gêné sur le visage et lui prit les mains.

« Merde Gina, tu vas me manquer … »

« Par contre ton langage non … » lança sarcastiquement la jolie brune

« J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on soit ensemble. »

« Mais nous sommes dans une impasse, tu le sais. Pour l'instant les choses sont ainsi … Elles changeront peut-être un jour. »

« C'est trop long. Et tu me manques déjà … »

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, profitant de chaque seconde … Puis Regina s'écarta quand elle entendit une voix appeler les passagers pour Las Vegas.

« C'est l'heure. »

« Je te promets de te harceler au téléphone dès ton retour, de t'écrire, et de venir dès les prochaines vacances ! »

Regina sourit alors et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'au portique allant à la salle d'embarquement. C'est ici qu'ils se dirent au revoir, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Puis elle disparut dans la foule des passagers, Henry agrippant avec vigueur Emma, se consolant mutuellement.

« On la reverra vite, je te le jure ! »

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils regardèrent l'avion de Regina s'envoler et s'éloigner à l'horizon. Ils se tinrent alors les mains et échangèrent un regard triste.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : There's no place like home ... but which home ?  
**


	19. Surprise

**Hello everybody ! **

**Alors, alors ... Voilà l'AVANT DERNIER chapitre de cette fic ! **

**Que se passe-t-il donc : Regina a-t-elle pris cet avion ? Emma va-t-elle rester à Storybrooke ?**

**La réponse dans ce chapitre** **!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Surprise**

Le vol fut une formalité pour Regina par contre, le trajet en train fut un peu pus long et laborieux. Amber ne tenait plus en place, contraignant Regina à passer la moitié du temps dans les couloirs pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers.

Une fois arrivée à San Francisco, elle sentit ses poumons se remplir d'air iodé. Elle comprit à quel point cette ville lui avait manqué. Amber elle-même semblait heureuse de nouveau, non seulement de quitter ce maudit train, mais aussi de retrouver un sol connu. Plus de 6h de trajet, Regina était épuisée.

Après avoir loué une voiture, elles rentrèrent chez elle. Au pied de l'immeuble, il lui semblait que des mois avaient passé depuis son départ. Tant de choses s'étaient passées : L'arrivée d'Emma, son retour à Storybrooke, ses retrouvailles avec Henry et le reste de la ville … Et finalement, la revoilà chez elle, car oui, il était indéniable que cette ville, cet appartement était chez elle.

Elle prit sa valise et monta jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivée au pas de sa porte, elle regarda machinalement son téléphone … Mais rien. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'Emma tiendrait sa promesse aussi facilement ?

Elle soupira alors qu'Amber grattait frénétiquement la porte « Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Hâte de retrouver ton chez toi hein ? » La chienne couina de plus belle et gratta plus fort encore jusqu'à ce que Regina consente enfin à lui ouvrir. Amber fonça alors dans le salon, évitant de justesse la chute à Regina « Hey ! »

Mais bien vite, elle comprit l'intérêt et l'excitation de la chienne cette dernière se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel était une personne, cachée par un immense journal déplié.

« Mais … Qu'est-ce que … Qui … » La personne baissa alors le journal et le cœur de Regina rata un battement « Hen… Henry ? »

Le petit garçon, trônait, tout sourire, laissant le journal de coté pour caresser et embrasser Amber qui agitait sa queue avec joie et vigueur, accompagné par des aboiements

« Henry mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ca nous a pris genre 2 secondes après ton départ. On a su ce qu'on devait faire. » dit-il tout sourire

« _On_ ? »

« On. » lança une voix féminine derrière elle. Regina se retourna alors et vit Emma sortir de la cuisine, elle aussi un large sourire dessiné sur le visage « J'ai fais la connerie de te laisser partir une fois … » dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle « Je voulais pas réitérer la chose. »

« Mais … Emma … »

« On a compris à la seconde où ton avion s'est envolé. Tu savais qu'un enfant c'est moins contraignant qu'un chien pour trouver un vol direct et rapidement ? » dit-elle en souriant

« On a mis à peine 3h pour venir. Ca nous laissait largement le temps de prendre nos marques ici. » lança Henry en s'approchant de sa mère

"Je savais que mes jeunes années de délinquance m'aiderait pour entrer chez toi en toute illégalité" s'amusa Emma en agitant un trombone

« Mais … L'école ? Et ton travail ? »

« Peu importe, ce n'est que du matériel tout ça. On inscrira Henry au prochain semestre ici quant à moi je vais chercher quelque chose dans cette immense ville, y'a de quoi faire. »

« Mais, tes affaires ? Tes vêtements ? Et tes parents … » soupira une Regina totalement déboussolée

« Ne t'inquiète pas de tout ça. D'une je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux de ma vie et de deux, les fringues ça se rachète ici. Je repasserais à Storybrooke dans le courant du mois, et pour mes parents, je les ais prévenus avant de partir. »

« Leurs réactions ont du être … »

« On s'en fout de leurs réactions ! Je suis avec toi, nous sommes avec toi. Et crois-moi, on est pas prêt de te lâcher. Alors maintenant, la question est : veux-tu de nous ici avec toi ? »

Regina regarda Emma, puis Henry, puis de nouveau Emma qui attendaient fébrilement sa réponse. Regina était perdue mais en même temps, la sensation qu'elle ressentit en voyant Henry et Emma chez elle …

« Oui. » soupira-t-elle doucement

« Qu… Quoi ? Tu disais ? » s'amusa Emma

« J'ai dis … Oui, j'ai envie que vous restiez. »

Henry et Emma échangèrent un sourire alors et Henry prit sa mère dans ses bras « On va vivre ensemble alors ? »

« Oui, ensemble. » soupira Regina comme si elle attendait cela depuis des mois, des années … Emma lui caressa la joue et lui murmura « Je t'aime … » avant de l'embrasser tendrement

Regina sourit alors et lui répondit doucement « Moi aussi. »

Amber se fit rappeler à son bon souvenir en aboyant et en sautant partout. Ils se séparèrent tous et Henry se mit à genoux pour jouer avec la chienne « J'ai hâte que tu nous fasses visiter ta ville. »

Puis Regina frissonna en pensant à toutes ces choses qu'ils feraient ensemble : marcher sur le sable, promenant Amber faire les boutiques, aller à Los Angeles, Emma en avait toujours rêvé.

**TBC**

* * *

**Next : happy ending ...  
**


End file.
